


For What May Never Be

by Kitkat3120



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Legends, Magic, Modern Girl in Middle Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 66,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat3120/pseuds/Kitkat3120
Summary: "There is something you must remember, little one: You were not meant to change their fate, but to bring the world back to its destined course." She felt like the last person who should do the job, but someone was sabotaging the story she knew so well, and she was the only one who could make it succeed. So, she would do what she must, but at what cost?
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologue: Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I have already been posting this story on another site under the pen name Kitkat3108, so no worries about this story being stolen. This is my first story on this site, so hopefully I manage to get it right.

The warm sand felt like heaven between her toes while a light breeze gently stirred her hair, and eased some of the heat from the sun. Danica had never really liked the heat, but this vacation was changing her mind. It was February, which meant snow and ice back home. This far south, it was warm year-round, and it was a particularly warm day in St. Lucia. Convincing her parents to let her go with her cousin had been difficult, but her doctor had said that the warmth and change of scenery would do her some good. She had said that, as she was 27, she could make her own decisions, but that hadn’t held as much sway as her doctor’s recommendation. Thankfully, when she had booked her plane ticket, they hadn’t tried to stop her.

Smiling, Danica stretched her arms up to the sky, and took a couple of steps forward, until the tide of the Atlantic washed over the tops of her feet. It was shallow for quite a few yards, but she and her cousin were going to dinner soon, and she didn’t want to risk getting her dress soaked. It was a pretty, yellow sundress she had seen in town the day before, and had decided to spoil herself. Her cousin Tiana had curled her hair for dinner, stating that there were plenty of good-looking men around, and she was determined to find one for Danica. Though still unsure about the idea, Danica found herself getting nervous and excited. It had been so long since she had even flirted, and she hoped she wouldn’t be too awkward if the opportunity arrived.

Realizing that time was running out, she sighed and began walking back, making sure to grab her sandals. The wind suddenly shifted, and she could hear someone crying out; a desperate, frightened sound that stole the warmth from the air. Danica shivered, and looked around for whoever was in distress. There was no one thrashing in the water, and none of the other beach-goers seemed alarmed. When the cry reached her ears again, she knew it came from the water, and felt her stomach drop. It was like she had heard that voice before. Frightened, she turned to find someone to help, then stopped in her tracks as a new voice joined the first. It was deep, male, and familiar, bringing back images of her childhood. She spun back to the water, expecting to see someone there, though she didn’t know who.

There was no one there. Drawn by the voice, she walked back into the water, not really seeing where she was going. Soon, the sound of rain tickled her ears, rising above the crash of the surf. Brows drawn together, she looked for what could be making these sounds. The day was bright, with no clouds in sight, and there was no one close enough to her to be the speaker she heard. A light reflected strangely in the water, catching her eye. There was a small sand dune that made an island in the water just before the shallows plunged to the darkness of open sea. Danica continued to wade out, picking up her skirt when the water crept above her knees.

“Who’s there?” she called, her voice sounding timid. She felt ridiculous, but the male voice suddenly cut off. “Who’s there?” she asked again.

The male voice answered, but she couldn’t make out the words. Hearing her own name, she looked back to the shore to see Tiana calling for her. With a start, she realized that she was right in front of the drop off. She could now see that the strange light she saw earlier was coming from a large object, shining in the dark. Now, instead of being drawn to it, she felt afraid. Something called to her from the depths, equally seductive and terrible. She took one step back, then two, but didn’t seem to move anywhere. To her horror, she was being pulled closer to the deep. Tiana was running out to her, yelling her name in panic. Danica let out a quick scream before she was enveloped in a bright light.

_A great darkness replaced the light, and she couldn’t be sure if she was falling or flying. She reached out, but there was nothing to hold on to. Another scream tore from her throat, but then she heard that same, deep voice from before, calling out._

_“Help!” she cried, hands flailing._

_“Do not fear, young one,” a soothing, female voice echoed around her. “This is merely a journey from where you were, to your next destination,”_

_“I don’t understand,” Danica’s voice hitched and sobbed as she fought against panic. A warmth surrounded her, easing away her tension._

_“You will. Your destiny lies before you, where those who need you are waiting. There is something you must remember, little one: You were not meant to change their fate, but to bring the world back to its destined course,”_

When she opened her eyes again, the dark seemed like a dream. She blinked a couple of times, trying to take in the green hills around her. That couldn’t be right. It was also cold and overcast, promising more rain to add to the puddles on the muddy path. A sound like heavy footprints had her spinning to see a cougar stepping forward from behind a tree. She frowned when a sudden wave of vertigo hit her.

“Damn, terrible timing,” she groaned, frustration mixing with fear. Her hand only made it halfway to her head before her knees buckled. The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness were some panicked voices heading her way.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danica normally cared very much for how others viewed her, but being dropped into a new world, with fifteen fictional people to meet has thrown such concern out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who have already read and left kudos!! I've already written quite a bit of this story, so updating will be pretty easy for a period.

A headache pounded behind her eyes when she began to regain consciousness. She groaned, her brows pulling together against the pain.

“Easy now. Take it easy,” a voice spoke softly above her, and a warm hand briefly passed over her forehead. With the pain somewhat alleviated, she slowly blinked her eyes, noting the fire, and sounds of what seemed like a party in another room.

“Where am I?” she murmured, raising herself to an elbow.

“Safe,” the voice assured. “We found you on the road, and brought you here, to Hobbiton,”

Now her eyes flew open. At first, she didn’t want to believe it. It had to be some kind of a sick joke. But the details were too good. Everything was smaller, and she could see books with queer titles; “The History of the Shire: Hobbits and the Big Folk,” “The Tale of Bungalow and Rosie,” and “Hobbits and Ale: A How-to for Your Best Brew.” There was a basket of apples by the front door, and an empty milk jar. By now, she knew who the voice was, and turned to look at Gandalf the Grey. He was sitting on the edge of a small chair, with his lit pipe in his hands, and a warm smile on his crinkled face.

“How are you feeling?” he asked kindly.

She put a hand to her head, trying to steady her still-wavering vision. “I’m not sure. A little queasy,”

“To be expected,” he slid off the chair to kneel in front of her. He put both hands on her temples, and a cool, easy feeling trickled down her limbs. “Is that better?”

“Yes, thank you,” with much of the nausea and dizziness now gone, she was able, with Gandalf’s help, to stand. He was much taller than she would have thought, practically towering over her. Not that that meant anything significant; she was only a couple inches over five feet.

“What happened?” she asked. “Why am I here?”

“You passed between worlds,” Gandalf responded. “As to why, well…that is a bit of a story,”

She was about to ask him to explain, when a very small person walked in with a tray of tea and biscuits. Some of the steadiness Danica had gained back flew out the window. A hobbit. An actual, real-life, breathing hobbit.

“It is good to see you awake, Miss,” the hobbit said. He seemed almost as uneasy as her. “I brought some ginger tea, and a couple of plain biscuits in case you were hungry,”

“Thank you,” Danica replied weakly.

“Ah, yes,” Gandalf smiled after a moment’s silence. “Perhaps we should begin the first of our many introductions. I am Gandalf, and this is our host, Bilbo Baggins,”

“Pleasure to meet you. My name is Danica MacKay,” and she almost felt as if saying her name was sealing some kind of contract. At least her manners had remained in place.

Bilbo inclined his head as he set the tray down on an end table. “The pleasure is mine, Miss Danica,”

“Please, call me Dani,” she was able to smile a little now. “That’s what everyone calls me,”

A sudden hush fell over the other room, proceeded by a stampede of footsteps. Startled, Danica jumped back toward Gandalf as a horde of dwarves crowded around the small sitting room. Their faces were familiar, yet not, as though she had remembered a long-lost friend wrongly. Through her fear and shyness, she took in each face, trying to match them with the ones in her head. At the same time, they studied her with a mix of curiosity and suspicion.

“Everyone, this is Miss Danica MacKay,” Gandalf introduced, and then went through naming the dwarves one at a time. A couple of them really surprised her. Balin did not seem nearly as old as she would have thought, and all of them had full beards, though some were trimmed shorter than others.

“It is nice to meet you all,” she said with a shaky smile. It did not escape her notice that there was one dwarf missing. One very important dwarf.

“So, you are the one to join us,” Fili said with a charming smile. He was one of the ones with a slightly shorter beard, and both that and his moustache were intricately braided. “Not that I am complaining, but Uncle will not be pleased,”

Danica opened her mouth, but Gandalf spoke first.

“This was certainly not what I expected either, but she is the one who answered the summon,”

“Now hold on. I didn’t- “ a loud, firm knock silenced all of them.

With a suddenness that once again had her jumping, the dwarves all began congregating in the foyer. Bilbo followed Gandalf, looking entirely unsure about the whole situation. A couple of the dwarves gave her warm smiles, but she remained frozen in the sitting room. When Gandalf opened the door, she realized she was in view of the foyer, and darted closer to the fireplace, hiding behind Ori and Bifur.

“Thank you,” Thorin said, and, with a start, Danica realized it was the deep voice she’d heard in St. Lucia. Her pulse skittered, and her knees went weak. Never before had she experienced such a strong reaction to no more than a voice. 

“Forgive my late arrival. With the rain, it was difficult to see, and I thought I heard someone in distress. Thankfully, it was a false alarm. So, this must be our burglar,”

“Well, that remains to be seen,” Bilbo responded hesitantly.

Thorin made a low sound in the back of his throat. “Indeed, it does,”

“Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our Company; Thorin Oakenshield,” Danica assumed there was some kind of acknowledgement of the introduction, but couldn’t see anything.

“And where is our final member, Gandalf?”

Danica’s eyes widened. Fili’s words echoed in her mind, and though she knew she was being a coward, she didn’t want to face the anger and disapproval she knew would be in Thorin’s eyes. A gentle hand on her arm had her flinching slightly. Bifur smiled kindly at her, and he guided her out to the foyer. He spoke in Khuzdul, clearly introducing her.

All eyes turned to her, but she only felt Thorin’s. The icy blue was no surprise to her, but the jolt down her spine was. Everyone was completely still and silent as Thorin and Danica stared at each other. He was certainly taller than the rest, as had been described in the book. In fact, he may have been an inch or two taller than her. His hair was braided away from his face, and waved over his shoulders. At first, he seemed completely floored at the sight of her. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped ever-so-slightly. For a moment, she thought he was going to take a step toward her, but then his eyes narrowed. Whatever he’d felt before evaporated to cold fury.

“Gandalf,” he growled. “Is this some kind of joke?”

“She was a surprise to all of us,” the wizard stated calmly.

“She’s a woman,”

Anger broke the spell Danica had fallen under, and had her clenching her fists. The tone Thorin had used was so cold, dismissive, and condescending.

“That she is,” Gandalf said, unable to hide the small bit of amusement. “However, the summons was very specific. No matter what anyone thinks or feels, she is the person most capable of helping us on this quest,”

“Wait a second!” Danica called. “Everyone just hold on! I haven’t even had a chance to accept the fact that I have been transported to another world, let alone consent to any of this. None of you are having too much trouble swallowing travel between worlds, but this is all new to me, and I have yet to be told what is going on. And though I would prefer not to be judged as useless at first sight,” she aimed a withering glance at Thorin, “I have zero fighting experience, and obviously have no provisions or equipment on me,”

The moment she brought attention to her dress, she realized it was a mistake. It had no sleeves, was held up by straps around her neck, rode low on her chest and back, and hugged her torso. The tea length may have been modest in her world, but here, it was just as scandalous as the rest of it. Heat crept up into her neck and face as some of the more polite dwarves cleared their throats and looked away. Fili and Kili, on the other hand, gave her flirtatious winks. Thorin just continued to glare.

“I made sure to take the liberty of bringing extra clothes and provisions for whoever would be joining us,” Gandalf said. “For now, why don’t we all go back into the dining room. I am sure both Thorin and Danica are famished, and we can give Danica the details she needs,”

~~~~~~

They made their way after Gandalf to the dining room, with the girl purposefully waiting for Thorin to pass her. It seemed that some of her bravado had left her, as she looked down to avoid his gaze. Just as well, he wasn’t comfortable locking gazes with her, either. To be honest, he wasn’t comfortable with her existence in general. When she’d yelled, he realized that it was her voice he’d heard on the road; the person he’d thought was in distress. He kept all this to himself as they sat, and Bilbo brought in some soup, and the remaining biscuits. Dwalin made sure Thorin had a mug of ale, and the girl took the cup of tea their host offered.

“Now then, to business,” Gandalf began. “The truth is, Miss Danica, that we are on a quest, and someone else with knowledge of the future is doing everything they can to make sure it fails. We need a guide, of sorts, to tell us what we would have originally done, so we may take a different path,”

Though it seemed impossible, the girl’s face went whiter than before. Bilbo quickly left, then came back with a blanket, which Fili helped drape around her shoulders. She took a deep, steadying breath, then spoke.

“Who is this person?”

Balin passed Thorin a subtle glance, but the girl’s attention was on Gandalf, who kept his composure.

“We are not certain. All we know for sure is that they have already alerted a pack of orcs, who are on their way to the Blue Mountains to cut off the dwarves,”

“And nearly did,” Thorin grumbled. “A few of them managed to ambush me on the road. Another reason for my tardiness,”

“Ye seem to have come out of it well enough,” Dwalin teased, causing others to chuckle.

“Their fighting skills left much to be desired,” Thorin responded, giving a half smile to his right-hand man.

“Are we safe here?” the girl asked nervously. “If someone knows of the quest, it’s likely they know where and when it begins,”

Bilbo’s eyes widened, but Gandalf nodded.

“We should be alright. We purposefully rushed our departure, so they would be caught off guard. When did we start in the tale you know?”

“Sometime in April,”

“Which gives us two months’ head start,” Balin said with a sigh of relief. “Perhaps we have more luck than we thought,”

Thorin doubted it, since their supposed “guide” was nothing more than a small woman in a skimpy dress. While Gandalf filled Bilbo in on what exactly their quest entailed, Thorin watched the girl. She was obviously shy, until incensed, like she had been earlier. He supposed there was a kind of strength and courage in that, but worried that was where it ended. Her frame was small and sickly, and she was a bit too pale. Despite that, she was beautiful. Beautiful in a way that stirred him. Her light, honey-brown hair had been curled down her back, and around her shoulders. There was a gentle, pure sweetness about her soft features. But it was her eyes that caught one’s attention the most. They had caught his the moment he saw her. They weren’t very large, but their clear, grey color was piercing, and deep as the ocean. When they landed on a person, it felt as if she could see their soul. She was dangerous.

“You forget, the front gate is sealed,” Balin said in response to something Kili had said. “There is no way into the mountain,”

“That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true,” Gandalf raised his hand, holding a large, aged key.

All other thoughts and concerns flew out of Thorin’s head. “How did you come by this?”

Sadness darkened the wizard’s eyes. “Your father. I found Thrain in Dol Guldur, kept prisoner by the Necromancer. He gave me this, and the map to give to you. Forgive me, but I could not save him,”

Grief struck Thorin hard. He took the key as Gandalf offered it, and tightly wrapped his fingers around it, closing his eyes against the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Knowing he could more easily use anger, he let it drown the grief.

“Once we have taken back the mountain, we will destroy this Necromancer,” he vowed.

“Do not waste time on something beyond your power,” Gandalf warned. “He will be dealt with by those more able to stand against him. We all have enough to worry about with a pack of orcs and a dragon,”

“More than just a pack,” the girl said softly. When everyone looked at her, a little red rose into her cheeks, but she continued. “At the end of this quest, if you succeed in taking back the mountain, an entire army will attack it,”

A small uproar followed her words, only calmed when Thorin yelled in Khuzdul. “We knew this quest would be more complicated than originally expected, as there were already rumors of such a battle,”

“Rumors from- “ Kili barely started his angry rant before seeing the dark look in Thorin’s eyes. “….from an unreliable source,”

The girl noticed the interaction, with her eyes narrowing slightly. “What else have you heard about the future?”

“Nothing,” Gandalf replied. “We received a threat that even if the mountain was reclaimed, it would not be held for long, and that the foot of the mountain would be bathed in the blood of dwarves,”

A loud thump had them all looking behind Thorin, to where the hobbit had collapsed to the floor. Thorin gave Gandalf a sideways glance full of doubt and disdain. The wizard grimaced, then moved to help Bofur move the hobbit to an armchair. Everyone began to move out of the dining room, going their separate ways to sip their ale, or finish the dishes. Sensing a lull in the energy of the group, Thorin looked to Balin and Dwalin, and suggested a song. Within a few moments, everyone was adjourning around the fire, instruments in hand. Fili brought Thorin’s harp over, and they began to play.

“Far over the Misty Mountains cold…”

As they sang, the hobbit slowly awoke, and the girl made her way to the doorway. Throughout the song, Thorin felt her eyes on him. He looked up, and she was leaning against the door jam, still wrapped in the blanket. She looked relaxed, until she realized his eyes were on her as well. They held each other’s gaze, as they had in the foyer. The moment the song ended, she pushed away, and walked back to the kitchen, out of sight. At least she hadn’t passed out on the floor any time that evening.

“I will sign your contract,” the hobbit declared suddenly. “You have thought of me as weak and useless, and I intend to prove you wrong,”

Some of the others gave enthusiastic comments, but Thorin moved closer, eyeing their would-be burglar.

“You must be sure,” he said. “This is a dangerous quest, and it is likely not all of us will live through it. You may not return to this cozy home of yours,”

The courage faded a little from Bilbo’s eyes.

“That goes for you as well,” he raised his voice, prompting the girl to come back into view, her eyes wary. “This is no place for a girl, and you could become a liability. We need to know that you are committed to this quest, and to training while you are on the road. Gandalf says there is no way to return you to your world right now, nor can he find a more…appropriate guide. Therefore, we must find a way to make this work. Do you understand?”

He could see her jaw clench in anger, but she withheld any sharp comments. “Perfectly,” she ground out. “Did you have a contract for me as well?”

The almost-mocking tone she used had him clenching his jaw as well.

“I told him that a contract would not be necessary,” Gandalf said, stepping between them. “The summon I cast acts as a kind of contract. It would have only brought someone with a kind and willing heart, who would be sympathetic to our need. You will not be able to return home until the ‘contract’ is fulfilled,”

The girl looked at all of them, except Thorin, and sighed. “There really is no other way, is there?”

“I am afraid not,” Gandalf admitted somberly. “The risk is too great,”

“One more thing,” Thorin said before the girl could acquiesce. “You would become a member of this Company, which would keep you in close quarters with all of us. I must have your assurance that you would not seek out some form of romantic dalliance,”

Her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened in shock. “I beg your pardon?”

Balin approached her, his gentle nature automatically easing some of the tension. “Forgive us, Lass, but we do not know you, or your history, and you will be the only female among us for many months. Considering the nature of this quest, emotional, and physical…ah, complications would be dangerous,” he waited for her nod before continuing. “Are you married, or attached to someone in your world?”

When she shook her head, Thorin wasn’t sure what it was he felt, and tried not to think too hard on it.

“I was, for a time, but not anymore,” she replied. “But I can tell you that I have no interest in ‘romantic dalliances,’” this she aimed at Thorin with a bit of a glare. “I know, better than any of you, what the perils of this quest are. This is not a game to me, and, as I do not wish to die, my focus will be on getting everyone through this alive,”

“Why?” Fili asked. “We know Gandalf’s spell was supposed to bring someone who would help us, but what are your personal motivations? What is in this for you?”

Something softened in the girl’s face as she looked at Fili. “Nothing, except to keep you all alive, and keep this world from falling into darkness. I may not know any of you personally, but I know of you, this quest, and this world. It may seem strange, but the tales I know of you, and this world are very close to my heart. Someone is threatening the future of this world, and I cannot allow that. Besides that, you deserve to have your home back, and I will do what I can to help,”

A heavy silence followed her words. Thorin saw Gandalf smile, along with Balin, and a few of the others. He, himself, felt a cloud of doubt and shame. Though still unhappy about the prospect of her joining them, he could see that her intentions were pure. 

“Alright then,” he sighed, then walked over to sit next to Dwalin, who looked about as happy as he felt. Much to their surprise, Bilbo set his face in determination, grabbed his contract, signed it, and handed it to Balin.

After inspecting it, Balin smiled at both Bilbo and Danica. “Welcome, both of you, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield,”

There was some clapping and cheering, and then Bofur and Nori began playing some cheerful tunes. The girl caught Gandalf’s eyes, and led him out to the front porch.

“What do ye suppose that’s about?” Dwalin asked.

Thorin remained silent, watching from the window behind him. The girl looked to be explaining something, getting increasingly distressed, until tears began sliding down her cheeks. Gandalf put his hands on her shoulders as she cried, and then patted her cheek. Once she smiled and wiped away her tears, they came back in. Gandalf sat on a bench in the sitting room and pulled out some new leaves for his pipe. The girl sat at his feet, and smoke from his pipe soon wafted around them. When the smell reached Thorin’s nose, he shared a look with Dwalin. It was the kind of smoke often used for hysteria, and soldiers who had seen too much on the battlefield. He would have to speak with Gandalf.

For now, he let the others play a couple more songs before announcing that it was time for everyone to sleep. Bilbo did his best to make room, and brought out every pillow and blanket he owned. One of the guest rooms was given to the girl, and everyone else just bedded down where they could. Thorin made his way to Gandalf, who had sought solitude on the front porch. It had begun to rain, but the eaves provided enough coverage to stay dry.

“Will she be able to handle this?” Thorin asked.

The wizard sighed through his nose. “I believe she is stronger than even she thinks. Do not worry, she will be fine. She handled the evening better than our poor burglar,”

An unfortunate truth. “You realize the trust I am placing in you by allowing these two to join us?”

“We need them, Thorin,” there was a hint of admonition in Gandalf’s tone. “You need them,”

Thorin looked bitterly out at the rain, and thought bleakly of their two new members. “We shall see. What if you are wrong about her? She could make things even worse, especially if she joins our adversary,”

“You looked into her eyes. Do you think she would do that?”

“I cannot be completely sure,” he answered honestly, feeling more troubled than when he’d walked out.

Gandalf looked down at him, his brow thoughtful. “What is it about her that vexes you so?”

Thorin glanced back to the house, thinking about the jolt he’d felt when he’d first seen her, and hearing her voice before that. “I wish I knew,” 


	3. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still uncertain of her current circumstances, Danica follows the Company as they make their way. Though she knows danger lurks in their future, she does not know just how imminent that may be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't expecting views and kudos this soon, so thank you!!! It means a lot. Hope everyone is doing well!

Danica woke the next morning, having forgotten the events of the day before. Her dreams had been filled with memories of home, as well as images of the cougar she'd seen upon her arrival. Eyes still closed, she stretched, and reached out to pet her dogs, but they weren't there. Realization had her eyes popping open. The sight of Bilbo's guest room confirmed her current situation, and had her heart sinking. For a moment, she nearly fell victim to the despair building within her. Sitting up, she once again closed her eyes, and took a couple of slow, deep breaths. Her family was going to be panic and grief-stricken. Poor Tiana would likely blame herself. One tear managed to leak out, but she brushed it away. All she had to do was focus on the positives. She'd always been an adventurous, free spirit, and what better adventure was there than to explore a while, different world? Besides, Gandalf had already eased much of her anxieties the night before, and had said he could use that smoke every night.

Feeling steadier, she once again stretched, and then brushed her hair out with her fingers. Sadly, it would need some water before cooperating. Sighing, she held it up with one hand, and quietly opened the door. Thus far, it sounded like no one was up, so she padded as quickly as she could to the bathroom. Her hand was reaching for the handle when the door suddenly opened, sending her careening into Thorin. She gasped, heart lodged in her throat, and jumped back.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Excuse me,"

He looked at her, taking in her messy hair and rumpled dress. There was still something akin to frustration, but his features softened to polite neutrality. As with the night before, his appearance had her feeling unsettled. Hardly any silver weaved through his black hair, and his features, while worn with time and grief, still held the strength of a man in his prime. His beard was kept short, but full, and the two braids in front of his ears were woven with three different kinds of leather. She found herself exceedingly attracted to him, but was easily cooled off by how intimidating his ice blue eyes were.

"Miss MacKay," he acknowledged, walked past, then turned. "We will be eating momentarily before heading out. Gandalf has some supplies and more appropriate clothing for you,"

There had been a condescending edge to the tone of his last statement that had Danica frowning after him. Huffing a little, she put her hand on the door, then stopped.

"Thorin," he stopped, and looked back. "I wanted to offer my condolences. For your father,"

The statement had his countenance easing. "Thank you," he replied, then continued to the kitchen.

Danica looked after him a moment, then entered the bathroom. Though she wasn't exactly sure how the plumbing here worked, she was just grateful that it did. She kept the water cool as she washed her face, and rinsed her hair. Living without a toothbrush was going to be painful, but she managed to swish and scrub enough to feel clean. There was a lot that was going to be difficult to live without, especially as she'd never even gone camping. She wouldn't let that stop her. She refused to be the weak link. For the first time, she was grateful that periods would not plague her. When she got out, a few more dwarves were up, and the smell of eggs and bacon wafted from the kitchen. Gandalf was easy enough to find, and she even received friendly greetings from some of the dwarves.

"I had prepared supplies for a man, so the clothes will be too big, but they should work for now. We can always search for something better for you in Bree. As for the weapons, the sword will be too heavy for you, but the dagger will suffice,"

He handed her a bundle of clothes, and pointed to a pack very similar to that of the dwarves.

"Thank you," she smiled, and went back to her room to change.

She looked ridiculous. Even after tying the belt as tightly as she could, the pants were baggy. Everything was baggy. Without the leather jerkin and coat, the shirt had a tendency to slide off her shoulder. The boots would also fall off if they didn't have the laces to tighten them, and she had to stuff extra socks in the toes. How sad was it that she could be vain at a time like this? At least she would be warm. Sighing, she tied her hair into a braid, and went out.

Everyone was now up and scarfing down their breakfast. The atmosphere was one of eagerness and excitement. Danica snuck in amongst them to grab food. A soft snort had her turning to see Fili and Kili chuckling at her. They were doing their best to stifle the laughs into cups of tea, but were failing miserably.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she sighed. "I look ridiculous,"

That got a guffaw out of both of them, and had others looking over and chuckling.

"You do," Kili agreed. "But also adorable,"

She laughed. "Don't expect I'll be very intimidating looking like this, huh?"

More laughter, and then Bofur said, "Hate to tell ye Lass, but yer not really the type to inspire fear or intimidation, no matter what you wear,"

"You're probably right," she smiled. They hadn't seen her truly angry.

"Everyone, finish what you have. We leave in five minutes," Thorin called, already gathering his things.

"Don't worry," Balin murmured, moving closer to her. "He takes a long time to acquaint himself with someone new, and he just worries about your safety,"

She looked down at his kind, warm eyes, and greying hair and beard. He may look a little different than she would have expected, but he was still the sweet Balin she knew. Still, his words had her face shifting into a dubious expression. He smiled.

"I am sure you will prove yourself,"

"Thanks," but she wasn't sure. As she finished the scone that was in her hand, she looked around. "Shouldn't someone get Bilbo?"

"He's already up," Gandalf assured. "He made most of breakfast. I am sure he will be out momentarily,"

Thorin came back into view. "He'd better be, or else he will get left behind. Everyone, move out!"

Danica bit her cheek to keep from saying something about their leader's rudeness. All it would do would cause trouble. So, she fell into the organized chaos that was everyone grabbing their packs and rushing for the door. She tried to hang back for Bilbo, but Dwalin came behind her and ushered her out. Only a few hobbits had made their way into the morning air, and they all stopped dead at the sight of the small army moving toward town. Danica's cheeks and ears burned from all the stares, and when she tried to smile, she was met with suspicious glares. At one point, she saw the cougar walking with them, but up on a hill. It was large, and though she knew she should be afraid, she wasn't. However, any time they passed houses, the cat would disappear.

By the time they reached the Green Dragon, all of the attention had Danica feeling like she could melt a hole in a glacier. All of that discomfort disappeared at the sight of the horses and ponies tethered and waiting for them. Pure delight lifted her lips into a beaming smile when Gandalf introduced her to her horse, Shadow. Shadow was a silver and black mare, who was supposedly gentle to ride, but there was far too much spirit in her eyes for Danica to believe that.

"Ye sure ye can handle that beast?" Dwalin asked dubiously. "Ye can always take one of the ponies,"

"The horse I learned to ride on was bigger than this girl," Danica held out a hand for Shadow to smell, and then moved in to stroke her face and neck, cooing the whole time.

"I think the lass will be fine," Oin commented with amusement.

They were all preparing to mount when a small voice echoed down to them.

"Wait! Wait! Here I am!" Bilbo came running over to them, a large pack slung over his back, and a walking stick in his hand. Danica smiled while some of the dwarves exchanged coins. Bilbo stopped, breathless, in front of Balin.

Smiling, Balin gestured to one of the ponies. "You are just in time, Master Baggins. That is your pony. Tell us if you need some help up,"

"Uh…no, no thank you," Bilbo said, eyeing his docile beast nervously. "I've done a fair bit of walking, so- "

"You will slow us down," Thorin called from his horse, the only other besides Gandalf's and Danica's. "If you are to join us, you will have to ride,"

Looking both anxious, and put out, Bilbo put his foot in the stirrup, and proceeded to hop for a little bit, finally scrambling into the saddle. There was some head shaking and chuckling from the group that had Danica clenching her teeth. Poor Bilbo had such a long way to go to earn their respect. Then again, so did she. They rode out of Hobbiton, the houses growing sparser and sparser. With a look to her left, Danica realized that the cougar left with them.

* * *

Late winter melted into early spring, with plenty of cold and damp to go with it. For a while, there were inns along the road, so they were at least able to stay dry at night. Thorin, despite being used to, and preferring cold weather, found himself looking forward to a warmer change. It would make traveling more enjoyable, and he wouldn't have to listen to the griping and grumbling behind him. Surprisingly, the girl was not one of the gripers. She was obviously miserable being cold and wet all the time, but she held up without complaint. Some of that could have been the leaves Gandalf used in his pipe that he would smoke around the girl every night. However, it did take a few days for all of them to get used to their method of travel. Riding a horse all day left one terribly sore, and many of them couldn't walk by nightfall. The only oddity about their trek was a cougar that had been following them since Hobbiton. It was unusual for one to follow its quarry this long. Then again, it was unusual for them to pick such large quarry in the first place. Still, it never got too close, or tried to sneak up on them, so he mostly ignored it.

They stopped in Bree to pick up some more supplies, and take one day to rest. Nearly half of them had come down with a cold of some kind, including the girl and their burglar. Both had gotten dangerously close to falling off of their mounts, and the sheer quantity of the girl's sneezes had become pitiful. The moment they reached the inn, she went straight up to a room, and slept for 16 hours. Though Thorin did everything he could to stop it, Fili and Kili were the ones to share a room with her, and checked on her while everyone else ate.

"I could drag them to another room and tie them to the bed posts," Dwalin suggested at dinner. Both boys were currently seeing if she was well enough to join them.

"It's harmless," Balin said with a smile. "They are fond of the lass, that is all. Would ye fault them for making a friend?"

Dwalin shook his head. "She distracts them,"

"From what?" Balin snorted. "A long, wet, miserable road? We should all be so lucky,"

Thorin couldn't help the amusement at the brothers' bickering. Logically, he knew he should agree with Balin. After all, he knew what it looked like when his nephews were attracted to someone, and this wasn't it. However, there was something about the situation that bothered him.

A prickling sensation on the back of his neck had him subtly scanning the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a few of the Company, including Gandalf, doing the same. In some of the darker corners of the inn sat men with dark, grungy clothing, and scowls. They looked like bounty hunters, much like the ones who had followed him when he'd first met Gandalf. He caught the wizard's eye, and both nodded grimly. The Company needed to get back on the road. Fili and Kili came down the stairs with both the girl and burglar in tow. Both of their guests looked better than they had the day before. He heard some excited murmuring, and looked over to see a couple of the bounty hunters looking directly at the girl.

Once everyone had sat down, he went over to the table his nephews sat at with their guests.

"Eat quickly," he said. "There are bounty hunters here, and we need to leave as soon as you are finished,"

All of their faces went serious at once. Fili and Kili immediately found the hunters, with the girl not far behind. Their burglar looked frightened.

"What does this mean?" he asked anxiously.

Before Thorin could answer, the girl spoke. "It means that the enemy has spies searching for us everywhere," she turned her silver eyes to Thorin in a rare moment of direct contact. "If they send word ahead of us, we could face ambush after ambush,"

She was right, if the hunters let them get out of Bree without a fight, that is.

"If they are like other hunters I have encountered, they will try to collect their bounty when we leave,"

Both the girl and burglar looked at the hunters nervously, obviously counting them. Fili and Kili, on the other hand, grinned with mischievous excitement.

"I wouldn't mind a little action," Kili said.

Thorin could see the exasperation he felt mirrored on the girl's face. Still, he doubted there was any way to avoid "a little action." He had them, and everyone else finish their meals, then sent them up to pack. In a decent amount of time, they were out, and heading to the stables. Gandalf had gone ahead of them to pay whatever fee would need to be paid. Then, he would take the girl and burglar outside of town, since neither could fight the broad side of a barn. Though he did not feel it would be necessary, Gandalf would then come back into town to help.

As they left the inn, he caught sight of the girl, and noticed that she wore a change of clothes. Still trousers, but ones that fit her better. In fact, everything she wore fit her better. The way her figure was now shown would only make her more of a target. Tearing his eyes away from her, he led the others back toward the stables. Gandalf must have gotten the clothes for her.

"You ain't goin no further," the hunters had trapped them in the road, and one stood forward to speak as their leader.

He really hadn't wanted to fight it out like this, but it looked like they had no other choice. "Alright, let's get this over with," he sighed.

The other dwarves made a quick, and sturdy circle around their most vulnerable members, and kept their eyes locked on the hunters. A couple of the hunters sniggered, while the leader, held up his hands.

"Now, now, I'm sure we can come to…some kind of deal," his beady, black eyes locked on the girl.

"No," Thorin growled instantly. "If you were wise, you would let us pass,"

A crowd was beginning to gather on the edges of the road, and while some looked like they would rather just stay out of it, there were some who were obviously itching for a fight. If it came to that, they could be in trouble. Especially trying to protect the girl and Bilbo.

"If I go with you, will you let them go, for now?" the girl spoke up from the middle of the group, then pushed her way to the front.

"Get back," Thorin demanded tersely. Unfortunately, the words were said, and the hunters looked intrigued.

"For now. I cannot promise anything past tonight," the lead hunter gave a disgusting smirk.

"That's enough," the girl nodded, taking another step forward.

Thorin reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "It most certainly is not. Now get behind me, and do as you are told,"

"Let the lady speak for herself," the hunter was frowning, and the tension around the crowd grew.

Behind him, he could feel Fili put a hand on his shoulder. "This could be our only chance," he whispered. "We can just follow them, and ambush them when Gandalf shows up,"

Having heard that, the girl pulled away from his grip, and made her way to the hunters before he could grab her again. His hand lifted, though she was too far away.

"Dan- "his voice cut off as Fili and Dwalin held him back. Her eyes locked on his for a moment, asking for trust, then looked pointedly up at the rooftops. After that, she was pulled out of sight by the hunters.

Following where her eyes had led, he also looked up, and saw a cougar pacing the roofs. It looked to be the same cat he had seen a few times on the road. He had never seen a wild cat behave like this before, and was even more surprised when it followed the girl and the hunters down the road. Somehow, impossibly, it seemed ready to help her. Until they could rescue her, he had to take some comfort in that. In the meantime, it appeared a couple of the hunters, along with some of the crowd, were not content with the peaceful conclusion to the confrontation. He looked back at the dwarves, who raised their weapons slightly. Bofur pulled Bilbo to the side, where a few peaceful women were standing by to help with whatever injuries may occur.

Turning back to some of the advancing men, Thorin lifted his own sword. He had some rage to work out.


	4. Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped and taken by a group of bounty hunters, Danica's only hope is the strange cougar that has been following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm quickly working on the next chapters!

Something had tingled down Danica’s spine when Thorin had almost called her name. Sadly, she hadn’t really been able to enjoy the feeling, as the hunters quickly grabbed her, and pulled her away from the Company. Fear had her breath rasping painfully through her lungs, but the sight of the cougar helped to keep her steady. Since it appeared to be following them, she could only hope that it would possibly attack the men, giving her a chance to escape. When they pulled her down a darkened alley, some of her hope withered. The one who had held her arm now shoved her against a wall.

“So, who are ya, then?” he asked, his breath sour. “We were told about the dwarves, halfling, and wizard, but not about you,”

“Maybe she’s their whore,” another stated with a chuckle. “Don’t know as I’ve ever seen a dwarf that protective over a human woman before,”

The leader moved closer to her, laying a hand on her waist. “Must be a pretty good lay for a dwarf to get that riled up. Perhaps we should have a taste?”

Danica slapped his hand away, then kneed him in the groin. He doubled over in pain, but the one who had shoved her kept her from escaping. He grabbed her arms, pulling them painfully behind her back. The others were about to close in, when the cougar jumped down, crouching between them and Danica. A feral growl ripped from its throat, which had the men stumbling back a step.

“It’s either the cat, or us,” Dwalin’s voice echoed from behind them. He sounded rather cheery at the prospect.

The dwarves looked like they’d already been in a fight, but seemed none the worse for wear. In fact, Thorin was holding his sword against one of their necks, and Danica knew that he didn’t intent to keep the man alive.

“I told you to let us go,” he said softly.

Fighting suddenly broke out, with the cougar joining in to help the dwarves. The hunter who had been holding Danica let go so he could help his comrades, while the man Danica had struck rose from the ground, and grabbed her by the shoulder.

“Bitch,” he spat, before his fist cracked against the side of her face.

With a cry, she went sprawling to the ground, vision wavering. There was a chorus of enraged shouts from the dwarves, followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground next to her. Danica managed to open her eyes, and saw the man beside her, trapped under the cougar’s heavy paws. Fili and Kili helped her up, and checked her head, but her eyes watched as Thorin slowly walked toward the trapped man, and pressed the tip of his blade against the hunter’s chest.

“Give me a reason not to,” he murmured lowly. “For I have all I need to justify killing you,”

With the bodies of his companions littering the alley, the man could do nothing but shake his head. Danica wanted to stop it, but she knew that the hunter would just spread word about where they had been, and where they were going. He was far too dangerous alive. However, before Thorin could finish the deed, the cougar opened its mouth, and ripped out the man’s throat. Danica was barely able to turn her head to avoid seeing the worst of the carnage. Fili and Kili led her out of the alley, where they joined the rest of the Company, including Gandalf, whose face was grim.

“I believe that takes care of all of them,” he said. “They tried to send a raven, but Kili shot it out of the sky,”

“There will be more,” Danica responded, feeling numb and dirty.

Thorin walked out of the alley, the cougar just behind him. He went straight to Danica. The intensity of his gaze and stance had her slouching a little. When he lifted his hand, she couldn’t help the small flinch, which had him pausing for just a moment before gently turning her head so he could see where she’d been struck. Even the smallest touch hurt, and she was beginning to be aware of just how painful it was.

“Oin,” Thorin called. When the elderly dwarf appeared, Thorin took a small step back. “I fear he may have fractured the bone, and she likely has a concussion,”

Danica bent a little so Oin could get a good look at her face. He tutted, then reached into his satchel, and pulled out some salve.

“This will help numb some of the pain, and help the bruising. Thorin was right; your cheekbone has been fractured, but it’s not too bad. It will heal on its own, well enough. We will keep an eye on you through the night,”

“Thank you,” Danica said, wincing when she tried to smile.

Oin chuckled. “And no smiling for a few days,”

“She may as well not breathe,” Kili joked.

“Is no one else concerned about the cougar that just happens to be following us?” Bilbo piped up, eyes remaining warily on the beast. Everyone looked over to where the cat sat behind them, watching them calmly.

“I wouldn’t worry about her,” Gandalf said with an amused smile. “I would call her Miss Danica’s guardian. She helped guide her here,”

There were some complaints at that, as well as how Gandalf knew it was a female, but no one could argue with the fact that she was there for a purpose. Encouraged by Gandalf’s words, Danica walked over to her, and knelt down. The cat easily looked into her eyes, and there was an ageless wisdom within the warm, brown, feline orbs. An understanding passed between them, and then the cat turned, and ran into the dark.

“It’ll be back, won’t it?” Dwalin grumbled.

“Yes,” Gandalf started them moving, the grin still on his face. Most of the dwarves sighed.

“If yer going to keep the blasted thing as a pet, ye may as well give it a name,” Dwalin said to Danica.

Unsure, she looked over at Gandalf. He nodded encouragingly. She thought about the understanding that had passed between them.

“What’s the elvish word for trust?” Danica asked.

“Estellio, but if you wished for the feminine; Estellia,”

Smiling, then wincing, Danica stood. “Estellia,”

Once Oin was satisfied that her cheek was taken care of, and everyone was moving toward the stables again, Thorin pulled her aside.

“You are never to do anything like that again. Do you understand?”

She nodded, but didn’t say anything. Anger simmered between them, but she was too tired to argue. Unfortunately, he saw the resistance in her, and wouldn’t let it go.

“What you did was irresponsible, and put this entire quest at risk,” his tone was like that of a parent to an unruly child, and efficiently got rid of her fatigue.

“My decision was a risk, yes, but we didn’t have much of a choice. I did what I felt was necessary to protect all of you, and by doing so, protect the quest,”

The others had stopped, anxiously watching the building confrontation. Thorin’s eyes narrowed even further than they already had, but he just gave a dismissive sigh, and turned.

“You are nothing but a child,”

Her jaw dropped in indignation. “Excuse me?” when he didn’t stop, she sped past him, forcing him to face her. “We have all only just begun to get to know one another. You have no idea what my life has been like, nor what I have seen,”

He studied her coldly. “You may think you have lived a long life, but a century ago, at your age, my home was taken by a dragon, and my people had nothing. We spent a lifetime finding, and building another home, amidst grief and loss you could not understand,”

Heat crept up into her ears, and she clenched her fists to keep from striking out. “Don’t you dare presume to know the kind of grief and loss I understand. I may have lived a short time compared to you, but I have experienced plenty,”

The way he shook his head was condescending enough to make her growl, though he ignored it. “I do not need to know of your experiences to see your innocence and naivete,” he stated. “They make you arrogant and reckless,”

“I’m arrogant?!” she swallowed the insults she wanted to hurl at him. “You seem to be working pretty hard to prove that I am just a child. Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?”

They stared each other down for a moment, until Gandalf hurried them all along. Thorin quickly moved past her to the front of the group, and she stayed near Oin. As the adrenaline wore off, she felt a little abashed, and wondered where the gall had come from. How was she supposed to get along with him now?


	5. Revelations and Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they continue on the road, Thorin remembers something that could irrevocably alter how he sees their Guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, I have one more that's all ready to post, and then I'll be editing others. Thanks for reading!

Thorin couldn’t remember the last time he had felt as terrified as he had watching the hunters take Danica. He gave a small shake of his head. The girl made him feel too much, and using her name somehow made it worse. It was too personal, and that was something he could not afford to be. Especially since her last words to him had rung a little too true. So, he kept his distance. Once she was able, he had Fili, Balin, and Dwalin begin training her how to fight. She threw herself into it with an almost reckless determination and energy. He watched from the side, noting her weak grip, and how she constantly doubted herself. They had her learn some defensive techniques with knives, and independent drills with a sword. It would be pretty useless sparring with her when she could barely hold up a training sword for more than five minutes. The wet weather did not help.

Finally, after a couple of weeks, the clouds broke, and they got some much-needed sunshine. Spring warmed the air, and dried the ground. Gandalf made sure to remind Thorin that they were getting closer to Rivendell. It was the last place he wanted to go, but the girl had said it would be a necessary stop. He ground his teeth as they rounded a corner, and came upon a large, open field. There was some conversation behind him, but it was the girl’s voice that rose above the rest.

“Be right back!”

Thorin heard a commotion behind him, and turned just as the girl galloped away. Clenching his jaw, he halted the Company, and looked at Gandalf, who seemed rather amused by the whole situation. Sensing the ice-cold gaze on him, the wizard looked over.

“Just keep going. The road winds a bit over there. She will catch up,”

Thorin’s frown only deepened. “She is going to tire her horse,” he said. “We still have a long day ahead of us,”

“That horse was going mad at the slow pace,” Kili responded. “She likely would have bucked her off in sheer frustration,”

The comment had the others chuckling. Knowing he was fighting a losing battle, Thorin started them moving again, but kept his eye on the girl in the field. They could hear her laughter as horse and rider practically flew over the grass. When she returned to them, she was out of breath, her cheeks red, and both her hair and eyes were wild. Heat shot through Thorin, and he had to look away.

“Feel better?” Fili asked behind him.

“Much,” she responded breathlessly.

The mood of the entire group lifted with that, and they spent the rest of the day exchanging stories and songs, and laughing. They learned more about the girl’s family and life. Thorin feigned disinterest while she spoke, but he listened closely to every word. She currently lived with her parents, and was a performer, and teacher of music. A few of her family and friends had died recently, and she had an estranged sister whom she hadn’t seen in years. The more she spoke, and the more Thorin listened, the more familiar her voice became. Not just her yell on the road, but something further in his memory. All at once, as they made camp, it came back to him. He’d heard her voice when he was still in Erebor. It was impossible, but he could clearly remember her saying her name. Why hadn’t he remembered it before? When the others began settling down, he took Gandalf aside.

“Are you sure you did not send for the girl specifically?” he asked, voice low.

“Without a doubt,” Gandalf replied. “What is troubling you?”

They walked further into the nearby trees, completely out of ear-shot of the others. “I have heard her voice before. When I was on my way to Bilbo’s house, I could hear her screaming,”

“She was the one you thought was in distress,” Gandalf filled in.

“Yes. I also heard her when I was a child. The trouble is, I cannot remember much more than her saying her name,”

He had the wizard’s full attention now. “Was it a dream?”

“No. I believe I was in the woods between Dale and Erebor. Gandalf, how could this be possible?”

Gandalf grumbled, looking past Thorin. “We know there is some kind of connection between our world, and hers. You may have stumbled upon a crack, if you will, between them. Did you speak back to her?”

“I cannot recall,” and though it frustrated him, this was beginning to grow into something larger than he anticipated.

“If you are willing, I could help you unearth those memories,”

Thorin glanced back toward camp, where a fire had been built, and the girl was off to the side, drilling with her training sword.

“It may help us understand why she was chosen,” the wizard pointed out, sensing Thorin’s hesitation.

Resignedly, Thorin returned his attention to Gandalf. “Very well. Do what you must,”

They stood in front of each other, and Gandalf placed his hands on Thorin’s temples. Thorin closed his eyes, listening to the strange words Gandalf was chanting. A kind of trance came over him, and he found himself looking into the past with a clarity he’d never had before.

“Remember her voice,” Gandalf’s voice softly echoed. “Remember Danica’s voice,”

_He was nine, and had wandered away, angry at not being allowed to join the other children in their play. Throwing pebbles into the creek helped him vent some of that anger. He jolted when he heard small sobs nearby._

_“Who’s there?” he called. At first, there was no response, so he began following the sound. “Who’s there?” he called again._

_Instantly, the sobs ceased. “Hello?” it sounded like a little girl._

_“Are you alright?” he kept following her voice, but couldn’t find anyone. “Where are you?”_

_“I’m fine. This is my parent’s property. Why are you here?” a bit of courage strengthened her tone._

_“This can’t be your parent’s property. No one owns these woods. They are the border between Dale and Erebor,”_

_“What? What are you talking about? I’ve never heard of those places,”_

_He frowned, beginning to tire of the girl’s antics. “Fine then. Where do you think we are?”_

_“I told you. On my parent’s property,”_

_“Which is where?” he shot back._

_“California,” her tone made it clear that she thought he was a dummy._

_“That’s not a real place!”_

_“And yours are?”_

_Even at nine, he’d been taught to be nice to girls, but this one was a huge pain. Something was definitely strange about the situation. She sounded as if she were right next to him, but there were just trees. And something was in the air that gave him goosebumps._

_“What’s your name?” he asked with a sigh, trying to make his tone nice, like his mother taught him._

_There was a silence that had him thinking she was gone, then, “Dani. What’s yours?”_

_“Thorin,”_

He opened his eyes with a gasp, then immediately closed them to stop the dizziness. Gandalf kept a hand on his shoulder until he was steady.

“How could I have forgotten all of that?” he murmured.

“It was a very long time ago,” Gandalf said. “Interesting to see that the arguing began before you ever met,” at Thorin’s dark glare, he only smiled, and moved on. “Was that the only time?”

“No. There was one more that I thought was a dream until now. I was intoxicated, and heard her crying and pleading with someone. I didn’t realize it was her, and thought I was imagining things,” he didn’t mention that he’d been with a dwarrow dam, and had been about to lose his virginity. The voice had kept him from bringing that regretful decision to fruition. He’d only been 18.

“How long did you speak with her that first time?” Gandalf was leaning against a tree, arms crossed in a thoughtful manner.

“Nearly the full day. It was dark when we both had to leave. I could hear someone calling her just before my mother called for me,” he remembered how he had sat on a tree root, playing with rocks and twigs as they both came to the conclusion that they must be in different realms. After that, they spoke of why they had sought the alone time. A twinge of guilt had him grimacing slightly. She had grown up with an aggressive sister, and neglectful family. His cold behavior toward her felt harsh now, but he still thought it necessary. With this new revelation, it would be even harder to keep from growing close to her.

He looked up, and saw Gandalf looking through the trees. Following his gaze, he saw the cougar. She was sitting close by, watching them peacefully.

“She has something to do with all this, doesn’t she?” he questioned accusingly.

“Indeed. I believe she has heard Danica, just as you have, but in much more detail. She has probably heard most, if not all of Danica’s life,”

Thorin shook his head. “The girl doesn’t seem to remember any of this. What could it all mean?”

Gandalf sighed. “Much remains a mystery, but it seems fairly clear that your and Danica’s destinies are somehow intwined. That is why you could hear each other, and why she was brought here,”

A notion Thorin found less than comforting. “If that is true, should we tell her the truth about why she was brought here?”

“Yes, you should,”

They both quickly turned to see the girl standing a few feet away, the training sword resting on her shoulder and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

“What are you doing here?” Thorin asked, his panic coming off as anger. She merely fisted her free hand, placing it on her hip, and frowned deeper. It seemed she wasn’t as afraid of him as she used to be. Bree probably took care of that.

“Balin sent me to tell you dinner was ready. Now, what did you mean about the truth? What haven’t you told me?”

“Why don’t we discuss this over some food, hm?” Gandalf suggested, stepping between the girl and Thorin before they could begin arguing.

* * *

Danica led the way back to camp, and made a point of sitting and waiting for the other two. Everyone else cast wary glances, sensing her fury, and seeing Thorin’s exasperation.

“What is all this about?” Balin asked, looking between Danica, Thorin, and Gandalf. Danica remained silent, waiting for either of the other two to answer. This was their mess. Thorin walked to the edge of camp, staring out at the ravine below.

“There are some details we left out about why Danica was brought here,” Gandalf began, taking a seat.

“What kind of details?” Bilbo asked, moving from his place near the ponies. He gave Danica a sympathetic look, and sat next to her. She smiled, appreciating the comradery.

Gandalf pulled out his pipe, and began cleaning it. “We know who is trying to sabotage us. We met them in Bree,”

A few of the dwarves vocalized their shock, while Danica felt her heart skip a beat. Her first thought was Saruman, but he wouldn’t have met them in Bree. Besides that, he didn’t have knowledge of the future. Gandalf raised a hand to silence everyone, then continued.

“They were traveling alone, and we let them stay with us. It was a young woman, so we did not want her out by herself,”

“Woman? A woman is behind all this?” Nori cried, giving Danica an almost accusatory glance.

“Yes, now let me finish,” Gandalf said sternly. “She told us about her visions of the future, but we were skeptical. That is, until she said that she knew why I had sought out Thorin. She offered to help us, saying that, though our quest would be successful, it would come at the cost of many lives. We were unsure, but I said she could travel with me. I wanted to see if we could trust her, and she was clearly smitten with Thorin,”

Danica looked over at their leader. So much was beginning to make sense, and she felt guilty for being so angry with him, even though he had kept this from her.

“Well, the night before we were to go our separate ways, she went into Thorin’s room,” there were grumbles of disapproval from the dwarves, and Bilbo shifted his weight in discomfort. Danica felt her cheeks go red. “He kindly told her that he was not interested, but she took the rejection hard. She ran out into the street, and was taken by thugs. We heard her scream, and had thought her dead,”

“Until we received a threat from the orcs,” Thorin finished bitterly. “She sold our future to save herself,”

“She was weak,” Dwalin muttered, mirroring Thorin’s sentiment. “She likely betrayed us out of spite as much as desperation,”

Danica understood their resentment, but found that she couldn’t blame the woman. She hoped she would never have betrayed them, but she also couldn’t imagine what the thugs may have done to her, nor how desperate she would have been. However, she kept these thoughts to herself. All she needed was to make them think she would join the woman. By the look on Bilbo’s face, he felt the same.

“At least we know Dani wouldn’t betray us,” Kili said, giving her a warm smile. Some of the others smiled as well, but there were a few skeptics.

“Wouldn’t she?” Dwalin countered. “I doubt the lass has been under much duress in her life,”

“Certainly not in the way of torture,” Gloin added bluntly, to some murmurs of agreement.

“Enough!” Gandalf’s deep, raised voice echoed around them. “I have already explained that the person I summoned would be loyal, honorable, and have a pure heart. Danica, would you ever betray us?”

Anger was coursing through her veins as she stared hard at the nay-sayers. She looked at Thorin last, who was studying her, but in a way he had not done before.

“I would rather die,” she declared firmly. “No, I have not known torture. But I know what pain and fear feel like, and what it is to fight in the face of them,”

There was some discomfort at how intense the conversation had gotten, but she didn’t see the suspicion she’d seen earlier. The way Thorin looked at her now made her squirm, but she didn’t feel disappointment coming from him. It left her confused.

“I trust her,” Fili said, standing up and moving over to her.

“So do I,” Kili joined his brother, offered her a hand, and pulled her up. He kept a hold of that hand, and Fili took the other. Bilbo stood beside them, and before long, Bofur, Ori, Bifur, Bombur, Oin, and Balin were there as well. Gandalf smiled from where he sat, and Gloin, Dori, and Nori finally gave in, chuckling.

Danica looked at Dwalin and Thorin, who both stood, resolute. It would be hardest to sway them. Thorin looked at his Company, standing in support of her, and she could have sworn she saw a corner of his mouth twitch.

“Very well, Miss MacKay,” he said. “It appears you have earned my men’s trust, and there is no doubting your determination. We will not question your place here again,”

Dwalin made a face at that, but Danica was too shocked and relieved at Thorin’s words to care.

“Thank you,” she said, and smiled at Thorin for the first time.

He gave a nod, and everyone began dispersing to get dinner.

“One more thing,” Thorin said, moving closer to her. “I will start as your sparring partner,”

Danica’s stomach dropped and clenched all at once, and she couldn’t help but ask, “Why?” she grimaced at the way her voice rose nervously in pitch.

He’d heard it too, and gave half a smile that had her heart flipping. “Because Dwalin can be too rough, and now I know my nephews will go too easy on you. We’ll start tonight after dinner,”

She watched him walk away, nerves making her jittery. Well, if she could fight against him, surely she would be able to fight against orcs. Unfortunately, as they quickly found out, she couldn’t even fight against him. Though she’d gotten somewhat stronger, their swords were just too heavy for her small frame. Once Thorin realized she couldn’t hold up against any of his strikes, he eased up, and just worked on them going through the motions. None of them had weapons that would better suit her, so they had to make do with what they had. Danica was thankful for Thorin’s understanding of this, but felt frustrated at her own weakness. When they all bedded down for the night, the only thing that helped her relax enough for sleep was Gandalf’s smoke.

Her dreams provided her with no reprieve. For the most part, they had been normal while on the quest, but this night, her fears and insecurities leaked in, creating nightmare after nightmare. First, the Company found out about what she’d been hiding, and cast her out. Then, she was stuck in Erebor, desperately trying to escape from Smaug as he tried to kill her. His mocking voice followed her, and everywhere she turned, there was nothing but wide-open halls and bridges. As she ran across one such bridge, the dragon flew beneath her, startling her so she lost her footing. The Company stood at each end of the bridge, telling her that this was the consequence for secrets. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. For one, breathless moment, she teetered precariously on the edge, and then fell into the dark abyss, the heat of dragon fire boiling her skin.

She awoke with a strangled gasp, hands flailing to find hold of something. Another hand took hers, and helped her up. Whoever it was lifted her into their arms, and carried her away from the fire, and sleeping members of the Company. She still hadn’t been able to catch her breath, and knew a full-blown panic attack was about to happen, and didn’t have any of her medication.

“Ssh, Dani. It’s alright. I have you. It was just a nightmare,” it was Fili’s voice in her ear, reminding her that she’d fallen asleep between him and Kili.

She shook her head, pressing her face into his neck. “It wasn’t. Everyone found out, and then we were in Erebor, and Smaug… “

Unable to finish, she got caught between sobs, and began hyperventilating. Fili sat against a tree, and set her between his legs, with her back to his chest. He continued to comfort her, keeping one arm tight around her while the other hand rubbed soothing circles over her chest. All Danica could think about was the fact that she didn’t have her meds, and how the others would never see her the same way again. This only strengthened her panic. Fili stopped with the circles, and used his hand to tilt her face back. Whatever she would have expected, it wasn’t for him to kiss her.

Her eyes popped open, and all sobs ceased. Everything went blank as his lips moved against hers. When her brain began to work again, her first thought was that he had clearly done this before. Then, she realized that she hadn’t been kissed in a very, very long time. Lastly, was the horrifying realization that she had wanted Thorin to be the one to kiss her.

“Better?” Fili asked, breaking the kiss, and smiling down at her.

She blinked. “Uh…what was that?”

He barked out a laugh. “Haven’t you ever been kissed before?”

“Of course I have,” she sat up. “And so, obviously have you,”

The smile turned into a smirk. “I guess my skills speak for themselves,”

“Ok, Mr. Humble,” Danica scoffed, wiping tears from her face. “Sure, you seem like you have charmed many a dwarrow dam, but please never do it to me again. That was like kissing a brother,”

Jaw dropping, Fili put a hand to his heart in mock pain. “My lady, you wound me,”

Danica shook her head, and shoved at him, but couldn’t help the smile. “You are so full of it,”

“If ‘it’ means what I think it means, you are absolutely correct,” Fili said, but then grinned again. “Don’t worry, I felt the same. I have always held the same kind of affection for you that I would for a sister,”

The smile she gave now was warm and relieved, but short-lived.

“What was it that everyone found out, Dani? The reason why you had this reaction to the nightmare?”

Every bit of relief disappeared, and the blood drained from her face. Fili must have worried about another meltdown, for he reached out, and grabbed her hand.

“Nothing you say could make me look at you differently. You are no coward, or thief, or traitor,”

It was a comfort, but the doubt remained. Still, she needed at least Fili to know. So, she explained some of her fears to him, and hoped for the best. What she didn’t expect was his full understanding, and a giant hug.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of. This only makes you stronger in my eyes,” he kissed her forehead. “Besides, if anyone understands your concernsk, it’s my family,”

Danica sighed, feeling more at ease than she could have even hoped for. “Thank you,” she breathed.

“My pleasure,” he gave her forehead another kiss, then helped her stand. “Come on, I need to wake Gloin for his watch, and then we should get some sleep,”

As he woke Gloin, Danica returned to her place beside Kili, and easily fell back to sleep when she felt Fili lay down beside her, his arm draped over her waist. One blessing she could focus on amidst everything was that she had somehow managed to find brothers here. Brothers that she knew she would give her life to save.


	6. Missed it by That Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farm was still intact, so surely they had managed to avoid the trolls...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll be able to get the next few chapters edited quickly for you all!!

Danica doubted she’d ever been so sore in her life. They rode during the day, and she trained for hours at night. Dwalin had been tough with drills, but Thorin was brutal with sparring. It wasn’t difficult to think about, because he’d call out positions, but it began to go faster and faster. She became so fatigued, that she couldn’t keep hold of the sword when he struck, and her gloves were slightly too big, which gave her wicked blisters. Thorin would criticize her until she was angry enough to strike back. Only then would he stop for the night. Her arms, back, and hands would be screaming in the morning, but she could already feel her body toning. It also helped her mental state, which had been one of her main concerns the first night she’d arrived. Gandalf still smoked for her every night, but sometimes she didn’t need it because she fell asleep the moment she laid down. More than once, she’d fallen asleep on Fili or Kili’s shoulder.

The day they came upon a little farmhouse, her stomach plummeted. Trolls. But the closer they got, the more she realized something was off. Nothing was destroyed. In fact, the farm was up and running. A child was playing with a couple of chickens while his mother put some laundry on the line. Hearing their approach, the mother called for her father, and the child ran to hide behind his mother’s skirts. An older man came out from behind the house, wiping his hands on an apron. It appeared as though he’d been butchering something.

“Hello to you, strangers,” the farmer greeted. “We do not see many travelers along this part of the road anymore. Have you lost your way?”

“No,” Gandalf answered pleasantly. “Merely looking for a quiet place to rest for the night. My name is Gandalf,”

The farmer’s eyes widened. “Gandalf the Grey? I have heard of you, Sir. We do not have much, but you are welcome here, and at my table. This is my daughter, Ainsley, and grandson, Dunstan,”

Ainsley curtseyed with a smile, but she looked overwhelmed. Other introductions were made, and then the farmer began showing them where they could leave the ponies, and where they would be sleeping. Both Danica and Bombur offered to help Ainsley with dinner, since there were so many of them. She gratefully accepted. As they prepared some vegetables, Danica’s mind worked fast. If the trolls hadn’t arrived yet, it wouldn’t be too much longer before they did. She couldn’t just drop the bomb on them and tell them to leave, but they needed to get them out somehow. Hopefully the same time the Company left. She’d have to speak to Gandalf about it. He would know how to tell them, and get them out.

“Lass. Time to go over some drills,” Dwalin called from the doorway.

Giving Ainsley an apology, Danica resignedly followed Dwalin outside.

Per the usual pattern, she ran drills with Fili and Dwalin, learning a little hand-to-hand first. She did pretty well with these exercises, as they reminded her of dance choreography. Slowly but surely, she was gaining more confidence in her fighting abilities. Well, until she had to cross blades with Thorin.

“Dani, can I ask you something?” Fili asked as they took a quick water break. He sat beside her on a log while Dwalin and Thorin talked quietly nearby.

“Sure. What’s up?” at his blank look, she laughed. “Right, language barrier. Sorry. What did you want to know?”

“You train harder than almost anyone I’ve ever met, and we often have to stop you from training too long. Why is that? Are you doing it to prove something?”

Her heart beat a little faster, but she just gave a casual smile. “No. Well, kind of. Honestly, I’ve always been that way when I set my mind to something. If I got involved in a particular job or project in my world, I could go all day forgetting to eat, and wouldn’t sleep much. But yes, I do want you all to see that I’m working hard to get better,”

Fili smiled warmly, and put a hand on hers. “You don’t need to prove that. We can all see how hard you are working. Besides, what good would you be if you overexerted yourself?”

“Fair point,” her next words were paired with a pointed look. “It all has to do with our conversation the other night,”

He nodded, eyes clearly understanding what she meant. “Were you trying to prove something when you were younger?”

The question took away her easy façade. She hadn’t expected him to see through her that well. However, she sighed, not wanting to hide from him when he was so earnest. Besides, she’d already shared so much with him.

“Yes. For a while, growing up, my family saw me as lazy, and I was always compared to my older sister, who was an over-achiever. As we got older, our roles began to switch, except she turned mean and cruel. Even as I began to achieve things, I was always worried people would still think of me as lazy, or begin to liken any bad behavior to my sister’s,”

To her surprise, Fili chuckled. “Well, that is simply not possible. You are the sweetest person I have ever met, and clearly not lazy. You shouldn’t worry so much about pleasing everyone else. All you have to do is be yourself to be adored,” 

“I think you have had a long enough break,” Thorin said then, moving away from Dwalin. Danica stood, but looked down at Fili, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Thanks for caring,”

His warm smile turned charming, and he gave her a wink. “Anytime,”

Laughing, she grabbed her sword and faced Thorin. She would try to hold on to the happiness Fili had given her as she sparred with his uncle.

* * *

Everyone else had gone into the house to help Ainsley make dinner, looking nervously back at Thorin and the girl. The last two training sessions had scared away any onlookers. Thorin could sense some of their disapproval, but was resolute. The girl stood across from him, jaw set and shoulders squared. He had to admire her determination and courage, but thought back to hers and Fili’s conversation. She wouldn’t back down, no matter what. He tried not to let himself feel too concerned about that, but his nephew had been right about the risk of overexertion. It would likely be up to him to keep an eye on her. Not speaking, they started in on simple drills, and he could tell her muscles were fatigued, likely from how hard she’d been working. Her arms buckled under the slightest blow, and the sword kept slipping from her grip. When he had knocked it away from her for the eighth time, he growled in frustration.

“You will never get better if you don’t even try,”

Grimacing, she removed her gloves, then picked up her sword and took her stance, but it was weak. With no trouble at all, he batted her sword away again.

“Try again,”

Same effort, same result.

“Again,” his voice became firmer, and her frown grew deeper.

She managed to keep hold of it for two blows before it was once again on the ground.

“Again!” he yelled.

“Enough!” sword forgotten on the ground, she stood straight and glared at him.

The moon had just risen, the light catching her silver eyes in their fury. A few errant strands had escaped from her braids that she wore during training, framing her face. For one, insane moment, he felt a surge of attraction. He shoved it down, and glowered.

“Pick up your sword,”

“I won’t. I know you want me to learn to fight, but I can’t get better with you doing nothing but criticizing me! This is new to me, and I am giving it all I have, but it will take a little time. Do you think I want to be a burden? That I want to die on this quest, or worse, be the cause of someone else’s death? I- “she stopped, looking down at the ground suddenly. He could see her fighting against some emotion, but didn’t know what. When she moved to pick up the sword, he held up a hand.

“I think we’re done for the night,” he said softly.

She nodded, and quickly turned to go inside, never looking at him. Her words were still echoing in his head, and he began to realize just how hard he’d been on her. So much for keeping an eye on her. Sighing, he went to grab her sword, and noticed the hilt gleaming strangely in the moonlight. As he bent closer to it, he realized it was blood. Guilt sat heavy in his stomach, making it sick. Her hands must have blistered and bled, but she had continued to try without uttering a word. Knowing what he now had to do, he cleaned off the hilt, and followed her inside.

* * *

The anger and frustration flowing through her were the only things distracting her from the stinging pain in her hands. However, the first thing she did when she got in the house was go to Oin, who sat in a corner by the fire, and quietly show him her hands, her plea for help and discretion plain in her expression. At first, he looked concerned, mouth open to say something, but once he saw the look on her face, he nodded, and rose.

“Come on, Lass. We should rinse these outside,”

Having heard that, Ainsley turned to them with a smile. “There’s a well out in back that you can use,”

Oin and Danica expressed their thanks and went out, passing Thorin as he was coming in. Danica kept her gaze down, not wanting to look at him. Some of the anger had faded, leaving her embarrassed that she had yelled at him, and afraid of what his thoughts of her were now. Why was it that they just couldn’t seem to get along?

“Alright Lass, I’m afraid this will sting a bit,”

That was an understatement. She hissed as the water struck her hands, feeling the torn pieces of her palm pull back and expose the raw layers beneath. Oin took out some clean cloth, and had her hold it while he sorted out balms and fresh bandages.

“Let me,” Thorin walked over to them, kneeling next to where Oin had set balms. “Oin, I can bring these back to you when we are finished,”

Sensing the dismissal, Oin patted Danica on the arm, and then walked back into the house. Danica remained still, sitting on the edge of the well. Her hands were shaking, but she wasn’t sure if it was from the pain, or the nerves. It may have been neither, judging by the tears prickling her eyes, but she wasn’t going to have a meltdown in front of Thorin Oakenshield.

“When did your parents see your sister’s cruelty?” he asked as he dabbed ointment on her blisters.

“Not until we were teenagers” she flinched a little at the sting, and tried to ignore how close he was.

“And yet you seem to have forgiven them, despite their years of neglect,”

“I did, oddly enough. It helped that they…wait. I never mentioned that I felt them neglectful. Only once in my life have I said that to anyone,”

* * *

Well shit. He had meant to just tend to her hands and apologize, but had dropped his guard, and said too much. She was staring at him, waiting for him to explain. Before moving on to the inevitable, he tried to wrap her hands. Her eyes suddenly widened, and she pulled her hands back.

“It was you. Your voice is the one I’ve heard. How could I forget?” she looked away for a moment, then shot an intense look back at him. “How long have you known?”

There was no point in lying, even if he wanted to. “Your voice was familiar the first time I heard it, but I didn’t fully remember until a few days ago,”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?!” she jumped to her feet, and he had to fight the urge to growl in frustration. “Neither did you act any differently,”

The last part had been said softly, like an afterthought. Standing also, he set the bandages on the well, and crossed his arms.

“How else should I have acted?” he questioned. “We spoke once, when we were both much younger. That was a lifetime ago. You may have some knowledge of my life, but we are practically strangers. So, tell me; how else should I have acted?”

For a moment, she just watched him, eyes narrowed, hands still shaking. “With some kindness,” heaving a sad sigh, she turned and began walking away.

“Where are you going?” he called, not moving, but feeling his gut clench at her words.

“For a walk,” she called back.

Giving a sigh of his own, he took a couple steps forward. “You should at least get your hands bandaged first,”

She stopped, and he knew she was struggling with her pride. However, she did end up walking back, and sat on the well. Neither of them spoke as he gently wrapped her hands. Every time she flinched, he felt worse. She was still visibly upset, and trying very hard to hide any weakness or emotion. When he finished, she gave a small, “Thank you,” and walked away before he could say another word. He watched her until she went to the stables. Grabbing the little jars, he made his way back to the house.

“Damn woman,” he muttered. No matter how this all turned out, he would never forgive Gandalf for bringing her.

“Where’s the lass?” Oin asked when Thorin gave him the ointments.

“She went for a walk,” he responded gruffly, accepting a bowl of stew from Bofur.

“Shouldn’t someone be with her?” Bilbo asked concernedly.

Kili shrugged a shoulder. “She’ll be fine. Gandalf will likely return soon,”

“What do you mean?” Thorin asked with a frown.

“He left a while ago,” Kili said around a mouthful.

Thorin shook his head. “Wizards,”

Bilbo grabbed another bowl, and began making his way toward the door. “I’m going to find Dani and make sure she gets something to eat,”

His next step faltered as a slight tremor ran through the house, and then another. Everyone had gone deathly quiet, except for the little boy, who whimpered as he clung to his mother.

“Everyone needs to get out,” Thorin whispered as the tremors got louder and stronger.

“What is it?” the farmer asked fearfully.

A scream cut the air, followed by a huge, deep laugh. Thorin was already running, but behind him, he heard Balin say one word.

“Trolls,”


	7. Troll Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolls have arrived.

Danica had gone straight to her horse, and buried her face in Shadow’s neck as she sobbed. Thorin and Dwalin were right; she was weak. She was terrible at fighting, and so much of her past still haunted her. There was a lot the dwarves still didn’t know…Shadow jerked suddenly, a nervous grunt vibrating through her body. Instantly alert, Danica’s sobs quieted, and her tears dried.

“What is it, girl?” she murmured, passing a comforting hand over Shadow’s cheek.

The answer came in the form of a tremor in the earth. Fear had Danica going cold. The trolls had arrived, and she hadn’t been able to warn anyone. Five tremors shook the ground beneath her, and had all the ponies and horses panicking. At the sight of Estellia moving between the house and stables, Danica finally gathered up enough courage to move herself. She had to help everyone get out. Under no circumstances would she allow the farmer and his family to come to harm. Face set with determination, she darted out, and was instantly swept up by a large hand.

Her blood-curdling scream only seemed to amuse the troll, whose laugh echoed around them.

“Ey, Will! Look what I found!”

Another troll, just as large and ugly came lumbering over. He squinted his eyes at her, then grinned, a small bit of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

“Looks like ye found dessert,” Will said. “Now we jus’ need ter find dinner,”

“There’s some runnin’ over ‘ere!” a particularly stupid-looking toll, who must have been Tom pointed to the house. “A bunch of dwarves by the looks of ‘em,”

The one holding Danica, whom she thought was likely Bert, suddenly howled and dropped her. Her startled cry was short-lived as she fell into someone’s arms.

“Run!” Thorin yelled once he had her on her feet.

She did as he bade, weaving to avoid the chaos of the battle that had begun between the tolls and dwarves. Her eyes were searching in the dark for Ainsley and Dunstan. Ainsley was with her father, who had grabbed a horse and cart. Dunstan was nowhere in sight. His terrified screech had both Danica and Ainsley running. Tom had Dunstan trapped against a rock, and was grinning with anticipation.

“Stay there!” Danica ordered Ainsley.

Grabbing the first thing she could, which was a shovel, she sprinted toward Dunstan. Tom’s hand was outstretched, so she swung the shovel as hard as she could, and whacked the crap out of it. While Tom yelled and pulled his hand back, she grabbed Dunstan by the arm, and pushed him toward his mother. Her big mistake was watching to make sure mother and son escaped. Tom had recovered quickly, and when she turned back to him, his hand was already on its way to knocking her into the next life. All she could do was prepare for the blow, but it never came. Estellia jumped in front of her, teeth and claws sinking into Tom’s thick skin. Tom waved his arm, trying to fling the cougar off. Knowing Estellia had bought her some time, Danica ran for the trees. Just before she could find a hiding place, she was struck by something large and hard, with enough force to send her flying through the air. When she finally landed, something in her back popped, taking her breath, and paralyzing her with pain.

“Dani! Are you alright?” Kili skidded next to her, gently turning her onto her back, which only made the pain worse.

“Been better,” she managed to grunt. She could barely breathe, let alone move, but tried to sit up. Kili helped her, until a large sack covered them both.

* * *

They had underestimated the trolls, which landed nearly all of them in sacks. Thorin had escaped, and followed the trolls as they took their quarry back to their camp. It looked as though they had just gotten there, as most of their hoard was still piled around the campfire. His men were now also a part of the pile. After watching Kili and the girl get captured, he had gone to hide, knowing he was their only chance. While the trolls were busy taking their treasures to a cave, Thorin slipped through the bushes toward the closest sacks. Pulling out a knife, he managed to break open one, revealing Bilbo. Once the hobbit’s face appeared, he put a finger to his lips.

“Help get everyone else free,” he instructed in a whisper. “I will get a couple more on this side, and will then cause a distraction,”

He gave Bilbo the knife, and then pulled another from his boot. Much to his surprise, and relief, the hobbit took the knife without question, and did as he was told. The next sack was probably the one with the girl and Kili, judging by the size, and struggling. Sure enough, Kili’s dark hair was the first thing he saw when he opened the sack. Kili and the girl were hopelessly tangled, and he could see the girl’s face drawn in pain.

“Do you realize how much danger you’ve put yourself in?” he scolded her once she and Kili were free.

Through her pain, she glowered at him. “Giant, ravenous trolls who like to eat people, and smack me hard enough to pop a rib out of my spine. No. No idea at all the danger we’re in,”

At least she could still use sarcasm. He and Kili shared a smile, then froze at the sound of the trolls returning.

“Help Bilbo and the others,” Thorin whispered fervently. “I will keep them distracted,”

“But Uncle- “

“Go!”

Not waiting to see if Kili would obey, Thorin grabbed his sword, and walked fully into the clearing. The trolls seemed confused by his presence.

“You missed one,” he said, then lunged for their legs. Beside him, the cougar jumped up, and joined the fight.

* * *

Kili had made Danica go hide in the bushes, not wanting her to get caught again, since her rib was making her slow. Considering the fact that it hurt to breath, she hadn’t argued. She watched anxiously as Thorin and Estellia fought the trolls. They made a good team, but she found that she couldn’t take her eyes off of Thorin. He was incredible. Not only did he have the brute strength and skill with a blade, he was also clever and strategic. The trolls ended up hitting each other as he ducked, rolled, and lunged. Never were they able to even touch him. Heat pooled in the pit of her stomach. Feeling like she was going insane, she looked to the dwarves who were sneaking off to the side to prepare their ambush. This was hardly the time to be lusting after someone. As if to prove that point, one of the trolls kicked at the fire, flinging ashes and flaming pieces of wood into Thorin’s face.

“Thorin!” she cried as he yelled in pain.

Attention drawn by her cry, the dwarves charged in, and another chaotic battle ensued. Danica looked at the sky, and saw the pale colors of dawn beginning to break through, which meant that Gandalf couldn’t be far away. Unfortunately, the trolls were moving around so much, it would be hard to get them all in the sun. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bilbo looking up at the boulders on the other side of the campsite. Gandalf was there. They somehow needed to get all the trolls back in the middle of the clearing. Bilbo must have realized the same thing, for he rushed toward where the fire had been.

“Hey! Trolls!” he didn’t even seem convinced, but managed to get everyone’s attention. “Those dwarves may stave off your hunger, but you are still missing the woman,”

The dwarves yelled at him in anger, but the ploy worked. All three of the trolls were now congregated in front of Bilbo.

“Are ye sayin’ ye know where she wen’?” Will asked.

“Uh…yes. In fact, I’m sure she’ll come out if I call for her,” Bilbo sputtered, ignoring the threats around him. Kili subtly moved in front of where Danica was hiding, as did Estellia.

“E’s jus’ stalling,” Bert growled. “Little ferret’s taking us fer fools!”

“Ferret?!”

“Fools?”

“The dawn will take you all!”

Danica breathed a sigh of relief when Gandalf revealed himself, and broke the boulder to reveal the sun. The trolls were barely able to make a sound before freezing forever into stone.

* * *

His face burned like hell. Thorin had managed to speak with Gandalf, and find the swords in the cave, but now sought Oin. Their healer was securing new bandages on the girl’s hands, since they had come loose. Dwalin was standing nearby, looking ready for some kind of task, while also keeping a wary eye on the cougar, who was sitting atop a boulder next to him.

“Alright Lass,” Oin said. “Dwalin is going to help me set your rib. It will be painful, but you will feel better after,”

The girl nodded, and laid on the ground as Oin instructed. Dwalin knelt beside her, hands placed on her back.

“It will be over quickly,” he assured, and Thorin was surprised at the tenderness in his friend’s voice.

Sure enough, it was, but still difficult to watch. The girl’s face had gone deathly white, and she had let out a pitiful cry of pain. When Dwalin helped her up, she was breathing easier, but still white as a sheet. The cougar jumped down, and sat next to her, offering support to the girl’s weak legs. When she lifted her tunic so Oin could stabilize the rib with a binding, Thorin couldn’t help but look at the bruises spreading across her fair skin. He was sure everyone else carried similar marks, but he couldn’t stand seeing them on her.

“Did you know about the trolls?” he asked once Oin had finished with her, and moved on to his face.

“Yes, but in the tale I know, they had already attacked the farm. When we arrived, it was clear they hadn’t been through yet,”

The burns on his face weren’t serious, so treating them only took a moment. Thorin stood, and gave the girl a stern look.

“You should have warned us,”

To his surprise, she didn’t argue. “You’re right,” she granted. “I meant to, I just…got distracted. It’s no excuse, but I’m sorry,”

Which was understandable, but he could still see the way the troll had struck her. However, Gandalf came up before he could say anything else.

“We should continue on,” the wizard said. “It is just a few more days before we reach Rivendell,”

“Are there any more surprises we should know about before then?” Thorin questioned the girl.

Her eyes hardened a little at his tone. “In one tale, no. You lose one of the ponies that had the food, but the road is otherwise uneventful. The other tale has a pack of orcs on wargs ambushing you here after a visit from Radagast the Brown. They chase you to the border of Rivendell, where the elves take care of most of them,”

“Well, as it appears Radagast is not going to appear, I think we can hope for the uneventful route,” Gandalf said with a smile.

With some trepidation, they all packed up, and rode out. There were tracks from the farmer’s cart that led the opposite way, toward Bree. Thorin couldn’t help but feel regret that they had to leave their home. Although, according to the girl, it would have been worse if the Company had not been there. As they rode, he looked over at her, and noticed not only how much the ride was paining her, but also that she seemed just as upset as she had been the night before. He wondered about it, yet kept his thoughts to himself. Fili noticed her pain as well, and ended up riding behind her to help stabilize her back. Hating how that made him feel, and how much attention he was paying to her, Thorin made a point of ignoring her until they reached Rivendell.

Two days before they got there, they were met with a torrential downpour, and Kili’s pony slipped, falling down a hill. He was thrown toward the top, but the pony tumbled all the way down into a river, which had swelled with the recent addition of water. Kili would have drowned, if not for the girl yelling a warning to Fili, who tackled his brother, and brought him back to the group. Thankfully, because of the girl’s previous mention of the event, Thorin had made sure the food was divided out among all the ponies. They were also saved by the cougar, who had somehow salvaged a couple of the food bags from the river. So, they weren’t starving, but it was a relief to see the Hidden Valley, elves or no. Tired, hungry, and somewhat grouchy, they made their way down to the elven dwelling.


	8. The Beginning of a Long Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company arrives in Rivendell, and learns more about their guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to write a little more since I'm stuck on a couch, sick with a cold. Hope everyone else is feeling alright!

The Rivendell sentries must have alerted the inhabitants of the valley to their visitor’s presence, for a small welcoming party was waiting for the Company at the entrance to the main gate. Gandalf, having already warned everyone to remain silent, greeted the Lord of Rivendell in elvish. After a few exchanged words that none of the rest of them could understand, the lord looked at Thorin.

“You are welcome here, Thorin, son of Thrain,” he greeted respectfully.

“I do not believe we have met,” Thorin responded, tone civil, but not liking the upper hand the elf had.

“You have your grandfather’s bearing,” Elrond said. “I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain,”

“Indeed? He made no mention of you,” which was true. He heard the girl sigh behind him, and tried not to glower at her. Elrond however, turned his gaze to her.

“This young woman must be the one who answered the summon,” his face was kind and gentle, as if to put the girl at ease.

“Something like that,” she responded, a smile in her voice as well.

“This is Danica MacKay,” Gandalf introduced. “She has graciously agreed to be our guide,”

Elrond’s smile grew. “We all owe you a debt of gratitude, then. Gandalf had told me of the woman who would see this quest fail. Because of her betrayal, the success of this Company is paramount to the safety of the world,”

After those heavy words, he invited them to clean up and join him for dinner. They were all grateful for the chance to get some of the grime off, and have a full meal. Gandalf shared another word with Elrond, who then offered to help the girl with her ribs. Thorin was about to protest, but ended up staying silent as they led her away. He and the others were shown some rooms they could stay in, and though it was a great temptation to reject the offer, they accepted. A soft mattress would ease their aches and pains.

It didn’t take long to wash up for dinner, as full baths could wait until later. The dining area was open to the sunset, with elves already playing some kind of monotonous music. Once they were all seated, Thorin noticed that the girl was missing.

“I had to reset the rib, and gave her something for the pain. It will make her drowsy for a couple of hours, so she elected to take a bath, and then sleep,” Lord Elrond explained. Thorin merely nodded.

They spoke some while they ate. Elrond told them more about the blades they’d discovered in the cave, and gave them back, much to Thorin’s surprise. This elf seemed to have more respect for those outside of his own race than Thorin had ever seen. If he were being honest, he was greatly pleased at being given Orcrist. The blade was the finest he’d ever seen, or possessed. He looked forward to seeing how it fared in a battle. His attention was taken when Bofur got up and led the dwarves in one of their own songs to break up the tedium of the elvish music. For the first time in a long time, Thorin truly enjoyed himself , smiling while stomping to the beat. It was good to see the others relaxed and laughing, the burdens of the future temporarily forgotten.

After dinner, they went to fully bathe and wash their clothes before going to bed.

“We should check on Dani,” Bilbo said as they walked.

“The elf said she was resting,” Dwalin replied gruffly. “I’m sure we’ll see her tomorrow,”

They could all hear the disapproval in his voice, and Fili seemed fed up with it.

“Dwalin, could you please take out whatever rod you have up your ass about Dani?”

“Watch yer mouth, lad,” Dwalin warned.

“You have already proclaimed your displeasure at having her here plenty of times. We get it. Even Thorin said we were to stop questioning her place,”

Dwalin frowned, and everyone took a step back from the arguing pair. “I am not questioning her place; merely reminding everyone that it is a terrible idea. Look at what happened to her with the trolls!”

Some nodded. Balin looked at Thorin, clearly wondering if they should break this up.

“That happened because she was saving a child!” Fili fired back. “Something that shows a lot of honor and courage. You cannot deny that,”

“No. And ye cannot deny the weakness of her heart. We all see how close she gets to losing control of her emotions. The only way she can function is by breathing in medicinal smoke, or training herself to exhaustion,”

It was a cold, hard truth, and had some of them bowing their heads in reluctant agreement. Fili, however, would not back down.

“We do not know what difficulties she has faced before,”

“Which is part of the problem! How are we to know what will make her break, or turn and run?”

“You have seen how she trains, and how she defends us in conflicts. She won’t run away,”

“Yer just fighting for her because ye want her! Her beauty is a curse to this quest!”

“Enough!” Thorin’s yell startled those around him, but barely phased Fili and Dwalin. “She is on this quest, whether you like it or not. You both have valid points, but arguing about it like this will get us nowhere. This time in Rivendell may help to ease some of our worries,”

“Worries that you all can’t seem to get past,” a small voice had them all turning to see the girl leaning against a wall, the cougar at her side. Her body was still weak, but her eyes blazed. “Dwalin is right. You don’t know what difficulties I have faced,”

“Dani, you don’t have to explain yourself,” Bilbo said kindly.

“Apparently I do, so I will,” the venom in her voice could have withered stone, as could the glare she directed at Dwalin. She then sighed, resting a hand on the cougar’s head. “I was not completely honest the first time we met. I wasn’t just attached to someone, I was married. My husband and I had been together for nearly six years when he died. He had joined the military, partially to support us as a family. When he died, I blamed myself, as did his family. His sister and I had a huge fight the day of his funeral. She screamed at me for stealing him from them. We struck at each other, and she ended up pushing me down a flight of stairs. She ran away, and disappeared. The police say she’s dead,”

It was completely silent as they all watched and listened to her. She swallowed with some difficulty, and Thorin feared the worst was yet to come.

“I was taken to a hospital after the fall, where we found out I was pregnant. In all of the grief, I hadn’t noticed, and just thought I’d gained some weight. The fall had caused complications, and they had to take the baby out, or we would both die. She was too little to live, and the doctors knew there was nothing they could do for her. They allowed me to hold her while she died,” tears leaked out now, and her hands began to shake. “She was so tiny. Couldn’t open her eyes, but I kissed her head and little fingers before she went to sleep,”

Her breath hitched, but she closed her eyes, and pushed it all back. When she opened them, they once again landed on Dwalin.

“I survived that, and still agreed to face whatever horrors this quest may bring. Does that satisfy you?” with that, she turned and walked away.

They remained in silence, unable to do anything but listen to the pounding of their own hearts.

“Well, shit,” Dwalin finally breathed.

“Now look what you did,” Kili accused.

“If she had been honest from the beginning, this wouldn’t have happened,” Dwalin defended, but there was little conviction in his words.

“What did you expect?” Kili countered. “For her to reveal her deepest secrets and tragedies to a group of strangers? Male strangers no less?”

“Poor Dani,” Ori murmured sadly.

“I’ll go after her,” Fili said, already moving.

“Wait, I will go,” Thorin moved forward, and put a hand on Fili’s shoulder.

Though he continued to look dubious, Fili nodded and backed up.

“Come on lads,” Balin sighed as Thorin walked away. “We can make our apologies later,”

Thorin thought long and hard as he followed after the girl. Her story had shocked him, and it had taken a moment for his brain to return to logical thinking. At first, he’d hated the idea of her being married, and had felt an unbidden stab of jealousy. She had loved someone, and he had loved her back. Someone had touched her and kissed her, and made her feel the way no one else could. But then, as she’d continued her tale, that hadn’t mattered. All of that loss, and she still managed to smile and laugh with everyone, carrying such a sincere warmth and kindness. They had all underestimated her. Perhaps him most of all. But there was still something she was hiding, and he needed to know the full truth.

He finally found her looking out over the valley from a balcony. She seemed to be in control of herself, but when he moved toward her, Estellia suddenly jumped out, growling in warning.

“I only want to talk,” he promised softly, feeling a little ridiculous. “Please,”

Eyeing him a moment longer, the cat finally relaxed, and allowed him past. Walking carefully, he made his way over to the girl, and stood next to her.

“Miss MacKay?”

She flinched at the sound of his voice, but otherwise remained still.

“Please leave me alone,” she moaned.

“I cannot do that,” he replied gently.

She kept her face forward, not even turning her head. Her breathing was calm, but her hands clenched the bannister.

“You need to be honest with me,” he pressed. “I know you were using Gandalf’s pipe to relax, and I believe whatever you are struggling with happened before you lost your family. I am not trying to be inconsiderate of the pain you went through, nor what you feel now, but you are a part of this Company, and I am its leader,”

When she sniffed, he nearly jolted. He still wasn’t comfortable with a crying female. Thankfully, she remained where she was, and when she spoke, she still sounded calm.

“There is a sickness that runs in my family,” his heart stopped at her words, but he remained silent. “I’m not completely sure how far back it goes; at least a few generations. My great-grandmother had a terrible relationship with her mother, which she passed on to her daughter, and then my mother. All of them had times when they seemed fine; happy and normal. Then, with little to no provocation, they would turn on you. They would be angry and depressed. For days, even weeks, they would snap at everyone around them, not wanting to leave their beds. My sister showed signs around puberty,”

He believed he knew where this was going. “And you?”

She sighed. “Around the same time, just in a different way. My sister was nasty more often than not, but also began holing herself inside our house, shutting herself away from the outside world. I, on the other hand, remained normal enough that no one seemed to suspect anything. The times I was manic, they passed off as being a hard worker with a lot of energy. The other times…well, that they said was me being lazy and hormonal. They expected me to be like my manic self all the time, and when I wasn’t, no one wanted to be around me. Eventually, the stress of it all had me shying away from the world as well. I pushed people away, and cried a lot. It wasn’t until I got married that I finally decided to get help. I knew something was wrong, and refused to live miserably in denial like the rest of my family,”

It all sounded uncomfortably familiar, though he did not want to admit why. “So, why did you need Gandalf?”

“The help I received from doctors in my world was something I needed to take every day. Without the medicine, I would start to show symptoms again,” her breath caught a little, and she looked up, as if praying for strength. “It had all gotten worse after I lost my husband and baby, and I couldn’t allow that to happen. Not here. Not when there’s so much at stake. I was terrified of becoming that person again,”

Guilt sat heavy in Thorin’s stomach. How many times had he feared he would turn into his grandfather? How many times had people doubted him, knowing his family’s history? How many times had his own nightmares robbed him of sleep and sanity?

“Why did you not tell us?” he asked.

“Because I knew, without knowing me, you would think I was weak. You had a hard enough time trusting me, a stranger. The idea that I could be unstable would have only made things worse. I wanted to help, and couldn’t stand the thought of any of you looking at me the way my own family had,”

He wanted to argue, but couldn’t. “Fili knew, though, didn’t he?”

She nodded. “One of the times he was on watch, I had a nightmare, which turned into a panic attack, and he helped me through it,”

Once again, the dark, jealous feeling crept up against his nephew, but he fought it. “And now?”

“Lord Elrond was able to provide a more permanent solution. Elven healing truly is incredible,” her voice was weak and shaky, and he could hear tears coming. “I should be fine from here on out,” 

Though he still didn’t know exactly what to do, he knew he couldn’t leave her crying. Tears had already escaped, leaking down her cheeks. When she finally turned her face to him, the heart-break in her eyes made his heart ache.

“It appears his solution did not work that well,” he had meant it lightly, but it sounded like almost everything else he’d ever said to her.

Wiping her face with the backs of her hands, she looked out to the valley again. “It did. I imagine this is what normal crying is like for people. Any other time, I would be sobbing uncontrollably, and screaming at anyone who came near. My previous meltdowns were not a pretty sight to behold,”

And here he was, making her feel like she needed to force herself to be alright. “You don’t have to hide. Grief is nothing to be ashamed of. What you lost has completely destroyed others that I have known,”

His permission was all that was needed to break her control. Eyes squeezing shut, she doubled over, and wept. As gently as he could, he took her shoulders, and guided her into his arms. Her hands clutched at the front of his tunic while her head rested against his shoulder. Letting instinct take over, he stroked a hand up and down her back, making occasional shushing sounds. Sometimes, all one needed to heal was cry. When the sobs subsided, he continued to hold her, gently stroking her back. The sun had long set, and the air cooled slightly with the night. He continued to stroke, noting the softness of her still-damp braid.

“Is your room near ours?” he asked softly after a while.

She weakly nodded, stepping back to wipe her face. “I’m sorry,” she said, giving a weak laugh as she touched a hand to where her tears had soaked his tunic.

“You do not need to apologize,” he replied gently. When she kept her face down, he lifted her chin with his hand, and repeated, “You do not need to apologize,”

Once again, she nodded. He offered her his arm to escort her to her room. Despite his previous efforts, he knew that this night would forever change their relationship. So much connected them now, and there was a protectiveness he felt toward her that far exceeded anything he’d felt before. She was his to take care of, and he didn’t want anyone else to do it. A part of him realized the insanity of this, but was chased away by her scent, which surrounded him, and overwhelmed his senses. It was sweet and fresh, like cucumbers and spring fruit. That same scent had been on her when she’d nearly run into him at Bilbo’s house. Unlike then, there was no way for him to escape.

They came to the area where most of the rooms were, and it was still empty, which meant the others were likely off bathing. Well, playing in the water was more accurate at this point.

“No one is here,” he told her. “Which room is yours?”

“Down that hall, first door to the left,”

Somehow, he wasn’t really surprised that she had pointed to the room across from his. They walked through the courtyard that all their rooms surrounded, and down their hallway. Instead of doors, many of the rooms had a small, l-shaped corridor that kept the rest of the chamber from sight. He stopped just outside hers.

“Will you be alright?” he asked.

“I should be good as new in the morning,” she replied, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. “I guess I just needed to let it all go,”

“I will leave you to sleep, then,” he said, turning.

“Wait,”

He looked back, and saw the fear and vulnerability barely masking her embarrassment. However, she bravely held his gaze.

“Thank you. For everything,”

“You are welcome,” he let his face soften into a small smile, and felt some relief when the cougar slid past them into her room. Knowing she would be safe for the night, he went to his own bed, and wrestled with everything he had just unleashed.


	9. Steps Forward and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A truce has begun with Thorin and Danica, but can it last?

Danica woke the next morning with a small headache, and sore ribs, but otherwise felt better than she had in a long while. Sometimes, all one needed was a meltdown in order to heal. The sun was shining outside, creating beautiful morning light. Smiling, Danica stretched luxuriously, and then sat up, looking around her room. It was all so lovely, and she couldn’t wait to explore the valley. Estellia was still laying beside her on the floor, stretched along the length of the bed. Danica marveled at the companionship the cat had offered, and desperately wished she could somehow speak with her. There were so many questions Danica had, that only Estellia could answer.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “It’s nice to have someone watching over me. I just wish I knew why you helped to bring me here,”

Estellia lifted her head, and purred. A knock against the outside of the room had both females jumping.

“Dani? Are you awake?” Fili’s voice echoed from the corridor. Estellia relaxed, but sent a disparaging look Fili’s way.

“Yes, give me just a moment,” she called back. Once she had a robe on, and felt presentable, she invited him in.

“How is your rib?” he inquired. He was smiling, but they were both pretty awkward.

“Much better, thank you. I’m sorry about last night. Everything just kind of built up, and I- “

“You don’t need to apologize,” awkwardness gone, Fili pulled her into a hug. “It is the rest of us who should be sorry. In fact, if you would like to get dressed, the others are waiting for you,”

“Oh,” the panic in her voice had Fili fighting a laugh. When she pulled back and frowned, he lost the battle.

“There is nothing to worry about,” he assured, still chuckling. “Just relax,”

She did as he said, enjoying the casual embrace. This was why she felt so comfortable with Fili and Kili. They were so much like her guy friends back home. Finally, she stepped back, and shooed him out so she could get dressed. As quickly as she could, she picked the lightest, airiest gown that the elves had left for her. It was a satiny gown colored pink and yellow, and had a slightly lower neckline than the others. Since the weather was beginning to warm, she didn’t want to roast in the heavier, velvet dresses.

Just as Fili had said, the entire Company was in the courtyard. Despite what he had said about nothing to worry about, the atmosphere of the group was almost unbearably awkward. In order to try and keep composure, Danica made sure to keep her eyes off of Thorin. She still felt a little embarrassed for clinging to him, and soaking his shirt with her tears. Dwalin kept his eyes down at first, while Balin, Fili, Kili, and Bofur smiled encouragingly.

“Good morning, Lass,” Balin greeted. Once Danica responded in kind, he invited her to sit. “We all wanted to offer our deepest apologies and condolences,”

A few of them chimed in, and the sincerity of their words was clear. Then, they looked expectantly at Dwalin. Danica wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to apologize, but kept her mouth shut. As he sighed, she found herself glancing at Thorin, who was watching her. He gave her a small, encouraging nod. She lifted her lips in the smallest smile, then looked back to Dwalin.

“While I wish ye had been more honest with us, I did cross a line. For my assumptions and judgments, I hope ye can forgive me,”

It was obviously difficult for him to say, but he was no less sincere than the rest. Danica moved from where she was sitting to kneel in front of him.

“Of course I forgive you. But I wanted to apologize too. We have all been together for a couple of months now, and I should have found a time to be more honest about my past. For this quest, we all have to depend on one another, and I became a liability by letting my weaknesses get the best of me. That will not happen again,” she smiled, but wondered if she should tell them about her previous mental illness. It seemed unwise, given the circumstances, and it didn’t appear that Thorin had told them.

Dwalin gave a half-smile, and patted her shoulder. “Yer not so bad, Lass,”

For the most part, everyone was able to relax after that. They easily transitioned into walking away to break their fast. Danica fell into step beside them, relieved that everyone was able to move on without lingering on anything uncomfortable. She wanted to talk to Thorin again, but knew they couldn’t with everyone else around. He remained close to her, without saying a word. After everyone ate, Lindir came to take her and Thorin to speak with Gandalf and Elrond. Danica found the prospect intimidating, but kept a brave face. There were certain things they all needed to speak of. They all remained silent until they reached Elrond’s study, where he and Gandalf were conversing over a couple of books.

“My Lord,” Lindir spoke, gaining their attention, and gesturing to Thorin and Danica.

“Thank you, Lindir,” Elrond said, looking at his guests with a smile. Lindir gave a small bow, and left them. “I hope you both slept well. How are you faring, Miss Mackay?”

“Much better, thank you,” Danica responded.

“I am glad to hear it,” Elrond invited them to sit, so they all took seats around a small table. “I wished to speak with you both about the future of this quest, and also of your arrival, Danica. As we have already mentioned, this quest is now of greater importance to the world than it once was,”

Danica blew out a breath. Where should she begin? “I have read the original books about this quest, and some of the other important events of the world. There are, however, other versions of the tales that seem to hold a base in this reality. Thus far, this quest has been a bit of a combination of the two versions,”

“Which poses some possible complications,” Elrond lamented. Gandalf gave a grumble of agreement. “Alright, what do the two versions have in common?”

She was going to have to be careful what she revealed. Yes, they needed to try and avoid what their betrayer already knew, but she couldn’t risk Bilbo not finding the Ring. “So far, the major events have been the same. Meeting at Bilbo’s, the encounter with the trolls, and arriving here. In the tales, the Company did not arrive here until June, and left on midsummer’s day. Unfortunately, we may have to keep to that,”

Thorin frowned. “Why? The whole purpose of us leaving early was to keep our enemies off guard. If we leave at the same time, they will know, and will be able to ambush us,”

“I know, and I’m not sure yet what to do about that. The reason we’d have to stay is that there are moon runes on the map that can only be read by the light of a crescent moon on a midsummer’s eve. Those runes give details on when and how to enter the hidden door,”

“Ah. That explains why so much was missing,” Gandalf said with a nod. “You still read ancient dwarvish, do you not, Lord Elrond?”

“I do,” Elrond confirmed. “Danica, do you not remember what the runes said?”

Here was her first lie. “I’m afraid not. I remember something about Durin’s Day, but there was much more that we would need,”

“Durin’s Day,” Thorin breathed. “Leaving on midsummer’s day would be giving us a tight deadline,”

“I’m sorry,” Danica said, and none of them could know just how much the guilt was currently eating away at her. “However, you end up leaving later the morning of midsummer’s day. If we left just after Elrond reads the map the night before, perhaps that would give us enough time to throw off those hunting us,”

The men all looked at each other, considering her suggestion. Thorin was the one who responded.

“If we kept up a quick pace, I believe that would be enough,”

“I will lend you some horses and ponies that would speed you to the foot of the Misty Mountains,” Elrond offered. “They could give you a full day extra,”

“Thank you. You have helped us more than I could have imagined,”

Danica was surprised by the gratitude in Thorin’s voice, and shared a pleased grin with Gandalf. When they asked her about the rest of the quest, she did her best to outline the important events without giving too much away. Elrond offered to send a letter to Thranduil, so he would offer passage to the Company, and would be aware of the likelihood of Dale needing assistance. They all knew he wouldn’t like it, and Dania was unsure if he would help without the incentive of reclaiming his jewels, but that was a bridge to be crossed later. She did tell Gandalf and Elrond that the time would come for them to go to Dol Guldur, and that Gandalf would have to leave them at the border of Mirkwood. Wizard and elf shared a weighted look, and she could see their suspicion at the timing. So, they were already wondering about Saruman’s treachery. She also outlined going through Dale, and the different scenarios of fighting Smaug, but all of that was now up in the air. The battle was still sure to happen, but there was no telling how it would change if they evaded their pursuers.

“Unfortunately, so much of this will have to be dealt with as it happens,” Elrond warned. “I must also inform you that Saruman has been making efforts to capture the woman who betrayed you,”

Danica’s heart stopped. If she had knowledge of the Ring, Saruman could ruin everything. Hiding her fear from her eyes was nearly impossible, and she knew Elrond had seen something. Thankfully, he changed the subject.

“Would you now mind telling me of how you came to be here? Gandalf has already given me the details of his summon, and help from a maia, but we do not know your side,” 

It took a moment for her to bring it all back to memory. Once it did, she gave every detail she could about the voices, including Thorin’s, and the irresistible pull to whatever was beneath the surface of the water. The entire tale had both Elrond and Gandalf frowning concernedly. Thorin looked troubled and perplexed, but not the level of disturbed as the other two.

“When the darkness swallowed me, I heard someone, I think it may have been Estellia talking to me. Then, I woke up here, saw her, and passed out. Why do you two look so worried?”

“It appears our worlds may be more closely connected than we thought,” Gandalf commented lowly.

“Have you ever heard of the Palantir?” Elrond’s voice was still soft, but now so somber, it left Danica a little cold. As did the mention of the stones.

“Yes, and I know most of them were lost. Do you think that is what I saw? But how could that be possible?”

“I do not know,”

“Could that also explain why she and I spoke so many years ago?” Thorin asked, directing his question at Gandalf.

Elrond’s eyebrows shot upward. “You have heard each other before?”

“When we were both children,” Danica explained.

“And I heard her voice just as she heard mine when she arrived here,”

While Elrond stood and went to a shelf of books, Danica looked at Thorin. He caught her gaze, and she could see the same uncertainty in his eyes that she felt. What did all of this mean? And if there was a Palantir in her world, it made her incredibly uneasy. How did it get there? Could it still provide a window for evil to influence her world? Not that her world needed much help in that area, but a magical being like Sauron, or worse, Morgoth, could destroy everything she knew.

“It has been recorded that some who were around a Palantir heard strange voices, and noises they could not name. Perhaps they were hearing your world,” Elrond returned the book to the shelf, and began pouring water for everyone. “There is one last thing I must speak with you all about,”

Judging by the look on Gandalf’s face, he was as unaware of this as she and Thorin.

“You are not the only person to have arrived here from another world. In fact, if my assumptions are correct, the others came from your world as well,”

Danica wasn’t sure if she did or said anything in response. All she was aware of was staring at Elrond, her vision wavering a little. Elrond’s lips moved again, but she didn’t hear any words. Someone touched her arm, and she heard,

“Miss MacKay, breathe,”

Her eyes went to Thorin, who was looking at her with concern. Then something clicked.

“You knew that the girl who betrayed you was from my world, didn’t you?” she made sure to look at Gandalf so he would know her accusation was thrown at him as well.

“We knew it was a possibility,” Gandalf admitted.

Unable to stay still, Danica stood, and began pacing. “That’s why you summoned me; you needed someone else from the same world so you could be assured they would have the same knowledge,”

“Yes,”

The shock and anger quickly became pure anger. Now, all she could wonder was if she knew the girl who had betrayed them. Where had she come from? Could their families possibly know each other?

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” she demanded sharply.

“We feared it would cloud your judgment,” Thorin replied simply.

“Or maybe, you just wanted to cover your own ass,” the moment the words were out of her mouth, she knew she’d crossed a line. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean- “

“You just showed what we were afraid of,” Thorin’s voice and eyes were colder than ice. “The risk of you siding with our enemy was too great,”

“Please, that’s not what I’m- “

“Enough,” Gandalf’s voice was sharp enough to silence them. “We know this is a terrible shock for you, Danica, and your anger is understandable. All we ever intended was to try and protect you from any added pressure or guilt that might have come from the truth,”

“I know,” Danica sighed. “I beg your forgiveness. What I said was completely out of line,”

Thorin gave a curt nod, but she could tell that forgiveness would be a long way off. Any progress that had been made the night before was shot to hell by her big mouth.

“Is there anything else that should be discussed?” she asked Elrond.

“Not presently,” he responded kindly, seeing her wish to escape. “You may leave if you wish,”

“Thank you,” she turned, and did just that, burning with shame.

“You said you could read the ancient language of my people,” Thorin began after the girl had left.

Elrond nodded. “I studied a long time ago,”

“Do you still have any books on it? Since we will be here for a while, I would like to use this opportunity to learn it. It has been lost in our culture for many generations,”

The elf lord gave an understanding smile, and went back to his shelves. He searched among them for a couple moments, and then came back with three volumes. “If you would like, I can have a scribe copy them for you, and you can add them to your library in Erebor,”

And with the help of some of their scholars, they would be able to spread that knowledge, and read some of the lost scrolls. “I am deeply grateful,”

“Thorin, I hope you do not think I am prying, but I would request that you do not be too hard on Danica,”

There went the good will he had allowed for the elf. “You do not know the whole story,”

“I do,” Gandalf said. “And I agree with Lord Elrond. You and Danica have butted heads since the beginning, and it is only natural that she should lash out when given such earth-shattering news. Besides, she instantly apologized, and I am sure that even you saw how earnest she was,”

He had, but did not want to admit it. What they didn’t know were the events of the night before. Perhaps it had been too much for him to hope that things between them could begin to mend. Then again, perhaps he had been too harsh in his response. After all, the whole reason they had kept the truth from her was because they knew just how much it could affect her. How would he feel if one of his own was behind such betrayal? Dwelling on it all did nothing but blacken his mood.

He ended up only taking one of the volumes, so the scribe could begin on the other two. There was also a letter he wanted to send to Dain, to once again ask for his help. His cousin may not have wanted to help reclaim the mountain, but he could not ignore an orc army attacking it to take it for themselves. As Thorin looked for a place to begin his writing and study, he noticed that most of the Company had gone off to spar, creating a little tournament for themselves. Their burglar had gone off to explore their temporary home, and elves seemed to occupy every quiet space he could find. Thorin found himself in need of peace and quiet, and very much doubted he would find it around his kin. Finally, he found what appeared to be a small study, with a couple of desks, bookcases, and tables. There was also a window seat, upon which Danica sat, legs extended, with a book in her hand. The sunlight streamed in that window, illuminating her hair like threads of gold.

Instantly, he turned around, intent on leaving. There was still plenty of tension in her face, and he was sure he was the last person she wanted to see. However, the thought of being a coward made him clench his jaw in pure stubbornness, and turn back. If they were going to get past this, they may as well start now.

“Is it alright if I sit with you?” he asked softly, not wanting to startle her.

She did jump a little, and when she turned her head, her eyes were guarded, as they always were with him. “Of course,”

“Thank you,” he took a seat at one of the desks, placing the book next to him, and grabbed some parchment and a quill that were laying there. Before he began, he knew he would have to speak with her, or else he would lose his nerve. “Miss MacKay, I would like to apologize for the way I have treated you on this journey,”

That got her attention. She looked over at him uncertainly, closing the book.

“I know you have your reasons,” she began.

“But that is no excuse for how I have spoken to you,” he said, knowing it would be far too easy to settle with her unwavering forgiveness. “I know you are not like the person who betrayed us. There is so much more to all of this than you know. It…” he sighed, unsure how to continue.

“Thank you,” she smiled at him, but there was still conflict in her eyes. “Your apology means a lot to me. After earlier, I feel I must also apologize, and I hope you will accept it,”

Discomfort had him shifting slightly. “I understand why you said what you did earlier, and know you truly meant the apology you gave then,”

She fiddled with the book in her lap, not completely satisfied. 

“Please know that I didn’t mean what I said. I was angry, and caught off guard, and have a tendency to lash out irrationally when I’m like that. While I still don’t like being kept in the dark, I completely understand why you did it. You have so much on your shoulders, and every risk is potentially the fatal one,”

“Miss MacKay- “

“One more thing, and then I promise I’m done,” there was a hint of humor in her tone, which told him the worst was over. “I trust you. Completely. Especially after last night. All I ask now is that we find a way to move forward. If not as friends, then at least as comrades,”

Not that long ago, the request would have seemed nearly impossible. Her faith in him had left him a little shaken, but, for now, he kept that to himself.

“Agreed,” he said. The smile she gave him was the warmest he had seen directed at him. She opened her book, and returned to the position he had originally found her in. Feeling at least a little more at ease, he began his letter.


	10. Another Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Thorin and Danica begin to grow closer, Elrond introduces them to a surprising stranger.

They stayed that way for a couple of hours, until it was past lunch time. Thorin offered to walk with Miss MacKay when they both got hungry, and after they grabbed some finger food, they kept walking. She asked about the Blue Mountains, and what it was like for a dwarf youngling as they grew up. He found it surprisingly easy to talk to her, and was pleased by the interest she had in what he said. The longer they walked, and the more they talked, the more they both opened up. Before long, they were swapping stories and laughing. He felt some regret when the sun began to dip low into the horizon. On their way to find some dinner, they ran across the other dwarves, already eating.

“Have you two been together all day?” Fili asked, voice loaded.

“The rest of you were too noisy for me to hear myself think,” Thorin replied, going to sit beside Dwalin. Miss MacKay sat between Fili and Kili; her normal place. Their burglar was nowhere to be seen.

“I, for one, am glad to see the two of you acting pleasant to one another,” Balin commented, bringing about a stream of chuckles from the others.

Thorin shook his head, and looked at Miss MacKay, who looked amused, though her cheeks flushed a little. She gave him a meek smile, then looked back to his nephews. Thankfully, Dwalin asked about their meeting with Gandalf and Elrond, and conversation turned to that. There were varying responses to each revelation, but nearly everyone was nervous about reaching the mountain by Durin’s Day. Thorin considered telling them of the books on their ancient language, but paused. It would be better for them to be surprised when they had copies of the books in their hands. However, he did want to bring in their own scribe, Ori, to help with the books. He would speak with him after dinner.

As they all finished eating, Elrond came walking up, a smile on his face. “I hope you are all enjoying your stay,” he said courteously. “Danica, if I could pull you away, there is someone I think you should meet,”

“Who is it?” Kili asked, not bothering to temper the rudeness in his tone. By the looks of the other dwarves, they didn’t care either.

Miss MacKay cringed, and elbowed Kili, but the elf lord remained unperturbed.

“Someone else from her world, or so we believe. Perhaps you would all like to meet him? He did express that he wished to meet you,”

There was shock and uncertainty among them, and Thorin didn’t like the idea of the person being a male. However, no one got a chance to respond. A tall, young man with golden hair walked out, a wide grin on his handsome face.

“Forgive me for the intrusion, but I just really wanted to meet y’all,”

The accent was strange, and like nothing Thorin had ever heard before. It wasn’t altogether unpleasant, even if it was a little hard to understand. Miss MacKay’s face positively lit up.

“Are you from Texas?”

Everyone turned, and the man’s eyes widened for a moment, before the grin returned. “Yes Ma’am. Born and bred. You?”

“Born in Maine, raised in California,”

They shared a look of joy, then the man said, “Well, I’ll be damned,” and ran forward to sweep her off her feet in a hug. She let out a squeak of surprise, and all the dwarves, including Thorin, jumped to their feet.

“Sorry,” the man laughed, setting her down. “Got carried away. But damn, are you a sight for sore eyes. Never thought I would see someone from our world again,”

“Me either. How long have you been here?” Miss MacKay asked.

“A couple of years now,”

Miss MacKay’s eyes widened, and her smile dimmed a little. Balin looked around, and began ushering them out by clearing his throat.

“I don’t think we are needed here, lads,”

“No, wait!” the man put his hands up, and hastened toward them. “Sorry about my poor manners. My mama always did say it was rude to ignore people. The truth of it is, I was mighty anxious to see y’all. I read your book as a kid, and couldn’t believe it when I heard that the Company of Thorin Oakenshield was here. Name’s John Dillinger. Like the gangster, though I’m sure ya have no idea who I’m talking about,”

All the introductions were made, and it was clear that John had won over most of the Company. They were curious about him, and charmed by his friendliness and easy humor. Thorin would have agreed, if not for the flirty looks John kept giving Miss MacKay. It made sense that they would share a bond, given that they were from the same world, but she had opened up so much faster with John than any of them. Even after spending the day with her, he couldn’t get her to smile at him the way she smiled at the man. Despite that, it was hard to dislike him when John greeted each of them so enthusiastically, and said he was especially honored to meet Thorin.

“I must say, none of you look like you were described in the book,” John said after shaking Thorin’s hand last.

“Really?” Nori nudged Miss MacKay lightly. “Dani didn’t mention that. How were we described?”

“Kind of like garden gnomes. You all had long beard like Gandalf’s, and wore colored hoods. Most of you were described as being much older,”

“I am not sure I like this author,” Kili said, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

John laughed. “He was a brilliant writer, but I can assure you that reality is far better than what was on the page. As a soldier, I’d feel pretty comfortable with y’all at my side,”

Most of the others focused on his being a soldier, but Ori, in a rare moment of gumption, stepped closer.

“You said was. Did the author die?” he inquired softly.

“Yeah. Just a few years ago, in fact,”

Conversation went back to John being a soldier, but Thorin saw a concerned look cross Miss MacKay’s features. While the others were still talking, he walked over and touched her arm.

“Are you alright?” he asked gently.

She nodded, her eyes lingering on John for a moment. “Yes. It’s just…we may be from the same world, but I don’t think we’re from the same time,”

Thorin frowned. “What does that mean?”

“I don’t know,”

They went quiet, then John asked if he could take a walk with “Miss Dani.” The suggestion didn’t sit well with Thorin, but he kept silent as she agreed. Before leaving, she turned and gave him a smile, touching his arm the way he’d touched hers. The others began to disperse, except for him, Fili, and Dwalin.

“She looks so tiny next to him,” Fili commented, once the pair was out of earshot. “Do you think she’ll be alright?”

“The lass has learned how to handle herself,” Dwalin replied. “Besides, we’re not the only ones watching,”

Following Dwalin’s eye, they could see Estellia in a tree, slinking after the two humans.

“Come on,” Thorin finally said. “There is no point in us standing here,”

Most of the others had congregated in their courtyard, singing some soft songs from home. It wasn’t long before they all went to bed, lulled by music and wine. Thorin paced his room, unable to even think of relaxing until he heard Miss MacKay return to her room. The next few weeks were going to be excruciating.

* * *

Danica stood beside one of the arches in her room that looked out over the valley. Her bed lay untouched behind her, for she’d been too troubled to sleep. Her walk with John had been mostly questions and answers, with many of the questions initially asked by her. As she had said to Thorin, she feared John was from another time. So, that was the first question she’d asked. At first, he had been confused, unsure if she was serious or not. When he saw that she was, he answered.

~~

“1975. I had just gotten back from ‘Nam, and was on vacation,”

Her knees nearly buckled, and she had to grab on to a nearby pillar for support. The end of the Vietnam War. Almost 20 years before she’d been born.

“Are you alright, Dani?” John asked, concern evident in his hazel eyes.

For some reason, she flashed back to Thorin asking her the same question, and the way he had touched her arm. “Yeah, sorry. We’re, uh, not from the same time,”

John raised an eyebrow, and then chuckled. “That probably would have surprised me more if we were back home. So, when are you from?”

“2019,”

He may have handled her first statement well, but now his eyes seemed to pop out of his head. Heaving a breath, he leaned on the pillar opposite her. “Now there’s something I didn’t expect,”

They spent a moment trying to wrap their minds around the impossibility of their situation.

“Do we have flying cars?”

John’s comment had Danica letting out a surprised guffaw, which turned into a peel of laughter. To make it worse, he kept up with one-liners, until her ribs ached, and tears leaked from her eyes.

“Your grandfather is probably the same age I would be,” John lamented at one point.

“Close. My father was actually the one who fought in Vietnam,” she responded managing to catch a breath.

“Now I feel incredibly strange about being attracted to you; like I’m a creepy old man,”

Normally she would have felt embarrassed about such a declaration, but now all she could do was continue laughing. When she regained herself again, a thought struck her. 

“Where were you vacationing?”

“St. Lucia. Probably strange since I’d already been somewhere warm and humid, but I wanted to enjoy sandy beaches without being shot at,”

His comment had her feeling sympathy, but it was overridden by another wave of cold realization.

“I was in St. Lucia too,” she murmured. “I was on vacation, visiting a cousin,”

“Huh. Curiouser and curiouser,” John said, not seeming too bothered by the whole situation. “But I thought Elrond said you were summoned here,”

“Yes. There’s a theory that there are Palantir in our world that connect it to middle earth. If there’s a Palantir in St. Lucia, it would explain how you were taken, but also how Gandalf was able to summon me a little easier,”

They stopped at a bench that sat in front of a small pool that housed a few dozen little fish. By now, the sun was long gone, but there were some lamps lit, and the moon was bright in the sky.

“If I may ask,” John began, “why did he summon you here?”

It was a long story, and she didn’t want to give him too much information, to risk compromising the quest and Company.

“To summarize; another person from our world arrived here, probably the same way you did. She has extensive knowledge of this world, and the events that are to come, and is giving that information to the orcs. Gandalf summoned me as a guide, to try and lead the Company to the mountain without encountering the same events as in the book,”

John let out a low whistle. “What a mess. Do you know the other person? The one who’s causing the trouble?”

Danica shook her head. “She arrived a few months before I did,”

In a move that she knew was so natural in their world, but hadn’t experienced in a while, John put an arm around her shoulders in a half hug. At first, it took her off guard, but then she let her head rest on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry for you,” he said. “That is a huge weight to bear on your own. I would say that I could help, but the fact is, since I never read ‘The Lord of the Rings,’ I don’t know exactly how these events would affect the future. But, seeing as how you are so tiny, I imagine you may need some help with fighting,”

She looked up into his face at his wry tone, wanting to argue, but knowing she couldn’t. “The dwarves have been teaching me some hand-to-hand, and sword-fighting, but I’m pretty useless with their swords,”

“You’d be more effective as a speed fighter, versus strength. We can look at some different weapons, and I can teach you some mixed martial arts while you’re here. How long will that be?”

Excitement was growing within her at the thought of his proposition. She’d always wanted to learn some martial arts, and felt it would make her more confident with fighting, since she definitely did not have the brute strength.

“We’ll stay here close to two months. Do you think that would be enough time to make me better?”

He grinned widely and, not for the first time, she noticed how handsome he was. Square jaw, warm blue eyes, and a cleft chin. Skin that was tanned a golden color with a few freckles across his nose, which had obviously been broken before, but only added to his overall charm.

“Two months would give you plenty of the basics, so long as you’re not completely hopeless,”

“I’m not. At least…not when it comes to the hand-to-hand,”

He let out a bark of laughter at her meek response. “Well, I’ll be the judge of that. We can start tomorrow, if you’d like,”

“I would, but we’ll have to be careful with whatever we do. I have a dislocated rib that’s still healing,” which suddenly irritated her to no end.

“I can work with that,” his eyes turned tender as he offered to walk her back to her room.

They continued walking, speaking about her father’s time in the war. Then, they reminisced about home, and she told him of the future. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d spoken so much in one day. More than that, there was so much information that she’d had to absorb. Never before had her mind been so exhausted, yet buzzing and restless. A headache pounded from her neck all the way to her brows. Some of the pain ebbed when John gave her a hug as they said goodnight, but it returned the moment she went into her room.

She wanted to sleep, but couldn’t seem to quiet her mind. So, she had gone to look out at the view, and digest some of what had happened that day. Elrond had left some lavender balm that she kept in her bedside table to use when she struggled to sleep. Just as she thought about reaching for it, she heard music drifting through the air. It was a harp, but had a different touch than the elven music she’d heard over the past couple of days. Thorin had played a couple of times during the journey, and she recognized this as his doing. Padding as quietly as she could, she looked out to see if anyone was in the courtyard. Confirming that it was empty, she grabbed a blanket to guard against the breeze, and leaned outside the wall of his room.

Each note eased the ache in her head and neck, especially once he began to hum. Her eyes closed, and she sat down, promising herself that she would get up when he finished. Instead, his music followed her into her dreams.


	11. Trust and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While spending time at Rivendell, Danica meets someone who will be the key to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has bookmarked this story, and left kudos! You are all greatly appreciated!

A couple of weeks went by in similar fashion to their first full day in Rivendell. The biggest difference was that Danica began training with John every morning, and also with the dwarves a few times a week. Thanks to John’s different approach, and the polearm he had worked on with the elves to give her, she was feeling more confident with combat. John himself became a close friend, and often spent mealtimes with her and the Company. It turned out that he could sing and dance as well. He had a nice, country tenor, and had worked with the elves to fashion a guitar. After training, when they weren’t visiting the horses, he and Danica would sit and teach each other songs, or sing duets. Fili and Kili, drawn by the sound, asked to learn as well. Before long, the Hidden Valley was filled with near-constant music.

Whenever she could, Danica would escape to her small study, always pleased when Thorin was there. Sometimes, he would already be working, but never had a problem with her company. She wasn’t sure how it had happened, but the morning after she had fallen asleep outside his room, she had woken in her own bed. No one had mentioned anything to her, so she had initially hoped that she’d moved there herself, and just couldn’t remember. Perhaps Estellia had helped, as the cat was never too far from her. With everything in her, she hoped that Thorin hadn’t found her. He hadn’t given any clues, and so, she’d let it go. Besides, she became more concerned with how quiet Thorin was around her again. The ease they’d had that one day had dimmed, though she didn’t know why. 

Among the elves that inhabited the halls, Danica also noticed a woman and young boy, who were clearly from her own race. It seemed odd, until the truth slammed into her like a brick wall. Gilraen and Aragorn. Estel was his name here, in order to protect his identity, but Danica knew their history, and future. Mother and son kept to themselves, but Danica had caught Aragorn watching the dwarves curiously. It was clear that he wanted to interact with them, and Gilraen seemed to be warming up to the idea. Most recently, she had smiled at Danica when they would pass each other in a hall, and let Balin greet her son.

It was a week before midsummer when Danica happened upon Gilraen standing on a balcony, looking down at a lower patio. Hearing wood crack against wood, Danica moved closer until she could see Thorin sparring with Aragorn, and teaching as they went. Her heart positively melted, and she knew she was in trouble. Trying to shove those feelings aside, she looked at Gilraen. A young woman who had borne much pain and tragedy, which had aged her around the eyes. She was still beautiful, with rich, golden hair and blue eyes. Not long ago, Danica would have thought she knew Gilraen’s pain. To lose your husband, the love of your life was a lonely, hopeless feeling. However, as she looked back at Thorin, she knew she likely could not completely understand. Gilraen would never again feel that kind of love for someone.

“You must be Danica MacKay,” Gilraen said, causing Danica to jump.

“Yes, I’m sorry for disturbing you,”

The other woman looked at her and smiled, her entire countenance warming. “It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Gilraen,”

“The pleasure is mine,” feeling more comfortable, Danica moved beside her, looking down at the patio as well. “Your son is already good with a sword,”

“It’s in his blood. As a mother, I cannot help but feel equal amounts of pride and fear. His life has already been so altered by violence, and I doubt that will change,” she turned her blue eyes back on Danica. “It is said that you know our past and future. Do you know the true identity of my son?”

The sudden change in atmosphere had Danica reeling. “I do, but you don’t need to fear. I wouldn’t tell anyone, and he will be safe here,”

“Safe until he leaves, which he will want to do as soon as he can,” Gilraen’s eyes were clouded with fear. “Tell me; will my son meet the same fate as his father?”

Danica considered the wisdom of revealing Aragorn’s fate. But, remembering the pain of losing her own child, she knew she had to do something. After all, even just the assurance that he would live a long life would be enough to ease Gilraen.

“He will not. He will live a very long life. One that will be filled with honor,”

Gilraen’s eyes glistened, and she took Danica’s hand, squeezing it. “Thank you. Our people have suffered for generations, and I feared Estel would perish early in life, as his father did,”

When they looked back down, Thorin was looking up at them. Danica smiled, lifting a hand as greeting. She felt a thrill when he smiled back before turning back to Aragorn.

“Please be careful as you continue with your journey,” Gilraen said softly.

A reassuring response was on Danica’s tongue, until she saw the knowing look in Gilraen’s eyes.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing more than a crush,”

A fair eyebrow rose, forcing Danica to question herself. Yes, she had always felt something for the character, and then been extremely attracted to him once she’d actually met him. However, his words to her that first night had caused her to try and ignore the feelings. In hindsight, she realized that she had done a very poor job. If anything, she had encouraged the feelings by seeking him out during their time in Rivendell. She looked at him, then sighed.

“You’re very observant. Hopefully I’ve been a little better about hiding my feelings around him and the others. But you don’t need to worry about me. Thorin has made it very clear that there are to be no relationships of that kind on this quest. Besides, my feelings are completely one-sided,” and it hurt. She had been so stupid to even let it get this far.

“Are they? I suppose I cannot speak for a dwarf’s feelings, but you do not see the way he looks at you. Nor the way he reacts when you spend time with John,”

Danica’s heart leapt, but she automatically shut it down. “Even if that were true, I cannot allow myself to hope. There are so many reasons it couldn’t work out,”

The two fighters below them finished their match, and began to make their way up to the women. Gilraen put a hand on Danica’s arm.

“You have a gentle heart. Though you are thinking wisely, as love between races is difficult at best, I worry your heart will override your wisdom,”

As Thorin came into view from the stairs, Danica feared she was right. It had been easier when she refused to acknowledge the depth of her feelings, but now she’d had to face them. Somehow, she would have to find a way to be content with the fragile friendship they had created.

* * *

Thorin had only heard bits and pieces of the women’s conversation, and it left him troubled. From the little he had gathered, Miss MacKay had feelings for someone, but knew it was impossible, and had cited his words as part of the reason. While he was pleased that she respected him enough to want to obey that, it felt wrong. Especially if the one she had feelings for was Dillinger. Who was he to forbid her from that? They were not only of the same race, but from the same world. It was clear that Dillinger had affection for her. If not Dillinger, then who else? Fili? He was the only other one she was close to. No matter which way he spun it, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Better to forget he’d heard anything.

Just as he and Estel were coming up to them, Dillinger came around the corner to collect Miss MacKay for training. Having never actually watched one of their sessions before, Thorin bid the boy and his mother good day, and followed the other two out to the training field. Many of the Company had started gathering as well, either to participate, or enjoy it as a spectator sport. It was no surprise that Fili and Kili participated, and had quickly picked up on the strange form of fighting Dillinger called “mixed martial arts.” As Thorin watched, he had to admire the efficiency of the movements, even if some of them were a little flashy. It was also clear that Miss MacKay had been made for the spear she’d been given.

They had started by running drills, making sure each movement would be committed to muscle memory. Miss MacKay moved with a strength and confidence not seen before. With each strike or parry, Thorin could see how strong her body had become. Gone was the skinny girl who could barely hold up a sword. Now she showed real potential. That didn’t make it any easier to watch as she got flipped onto her back during a sparring match with Kili. However, she got right back up, and landed a hard blow on his ass, causing an eruption of laughter from all who were watching.

“Alright, let’s see how they handle a seasoned warrior,” Dwalin cracked his knuckles, and strode out to the training field.

Around him, Thorin heard the other spectators begin taking wages. He shook his head, even as amusement had the corner of his mouth lifting. Fili and Kili looked excited by their new opponent, and Dillinger seemed intrigued. Miss MacKay wisely bowed out, and went to sit between Ori and Bilbo, who smiled brightly at her.

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a new challenger,” Dillinger announced enthusiastically. Ever the showman. “Well, Dwalin, who would you like to take on first?”

Dwalin’s lips spread in a grin that bordered on feral. It was a grin Thorin had seen many times before his friend beat someone into the ground.

“All of ye,” was Dwalin’s response.

Kili grinned in much the same way. “Deal,”

The lad had no idea what hit him. As usual, he barged in first. He did fairly well, especially once Fili came to his aid. However, also as usual, he got cocky, and got an elbow in his gut as payment. Wind thoroughly forced from his lungs, he surrendered, and staggered over to Miss MacKay. She gave his shoulder a sympathetic pat when he collapsed at her feet. Dwalin, having barely broken a sweat, twisted his neck, cracking it loudly.

“One down,” he said.

Dillinger and Fili shared a look before the man called over to Miss MacKay, “Say a prayer for me, sweetheart!”

“You’ll need it!” she called back.

“I’ll do you one better,” Fili quickly ran over to her. “Kiss for good luck?”

He tapped his cheek, but when she leaned in, he turned his head at the last minute, and caught her lips. There were howls and laughs as she turned bright red. Fili barely managed to escape the blows she aimed at him while he ran, laughing, back to Dillinger.

“Dwalin, do me a favor; kill him first,” Miss MacKay seethed.

Everyone merely laughed. Except Thorin. He worked hard to keep his face relaxed into nothing more than exasperation, but he was far more troubled than that. Surely, he and Di̒s had raised Fili better than that? Or could it, indeed, have been his nephew that Miss MacKay had feelings for? She was flustered enough, but didn’t appear to have enjoyed the kiss, either. Eyes going back to the fight, he was only able to give half of his attention. Though it was obvious that all three were excellent fighters, he barely noticed how Dwalin was able to disarm both of his opponents. The fight ended when Fili and Dillinger worked together to overpower Dwalin. There was a lot of applause, and exchanging of coins before they began to disperse.

Thorin’s gaze went, unbidden, back to Miss MacKay, who had just delivered a hard blow to Fili’s arm with her spear. He laughed, unapologetic, and hugged her. Only once she had forgiven him did he let her go. While the others continued walking, she stopped, and looked back at Thorin. They stayed that way for a moment, just watching one another. Then, she gave a smile, and walked quickly after the others, face on fire. For the first time, a new suspicion settled into Thorin’s mind: She’d been talking about him. Relief filled him. After all, if it was him, it would be easier to control the situation. He could keep their interactions purely platonic, as she already seemed intent on keeping her feelings secret. More at ease, he followed the others. As it was a very warm day, they were likely going to go swimming.

Sure enough, it hadn’t taken them long to run to the deepest pond in the valley, stripping down to their underclothes. Miss MacKay had disappeared, as had their burglar. Dillinger was with those in the water, joining in whatever games Nori and Bofur suggested. Thorin may not like the way he looked at Miss MacKay, nor how at ease she was with him, but the man was a great fighter, and clearly got along with the rest of his Company. He would be handy to have around when things got rough, but did those pros outweigh the cons? Dillinger also had knowledge of their future, but was not nearly as tactful about Miss MacKay in revealing what he knew. Still, it was something to consider, and something he would speak to Gandalf about.

“Thorin! Are you going to join us?” Kili called, wiping his wet hair from his eyes.

Thorin smiled, but before he could begin removing his own clothes, Fili waded closer to the shore.

“Before you do, maybe you could go invite Dani? She was heading to her room, but looked plenty overheated. A swim would do her some good,”

There was hesitation among some of them, Thorin included, but the younger ones convinced them. All inappropriate body parts were covered, and were under the water anyway. Since Thorin was the only one still dry and dressed, he went back to their quarters, and knocked on the entrance to Miss MacKay’s room.

“Come in,” he heard her say. She sounded miserable.

Just as Fili had said, she definitely looked overheated. He had thought perhaps it had just been her blush as they’d walked away, but he could see now that the exertion from training, as well as the warm day had done a number on her. She was laying with her cheek pressed to the cool floor, dressed in the yellow dress he had met her in, her hair flipped above her body to keep it off her skin, which was flushed, and dewy with sweat. Somehow, she managed to look pathetic and alluring at the same time.

“Are you alright?” he asked, kneeling next to her.

Her eyes remain closed as she responded. “I don’t know. Have I turned into a puddle yet?”

A chuckle bubbled up in his throat. “You appear solid to me,”

“Ugh. Certainly doesn’t feel like it,”

It was the first time he had ever heard her outright complain. “You don’t do well with heat, do you?”

“Not even a little. I’m a northern, mountain girl. Spring, autumn, and winter are fine, but summer sucks,”

An image of her in Erebor flashed through his mind. He willed it away. “The lads are going for a swim as we speak. If you would like, you are more than welcome to join us,”

One eye opened, then the other as she looked at him. “This dress is probably the best thing I have for that,”

“That is fine. Do you need help up?” he offered her his hand.

“Thank you,” she took it, and shakily stood.

As he walked with her down to the pond, he realized that he may have been mistaken earlier. The beginnings of a fire were smoldering within him, and she was both the cause, and the cure. He was in far more trouble than he had ever expected.

* * *

A swim had been just what she needed. The water was pleasantly cool, and the dwarves had plenty of games to play. None of them ventured much into the deeper water, so she was able to do some swimming on her own, without interruption. Of course, the only problem for her was seeing Thorin shirtless, and wet. Despite everything she’d said to Gilraen, there was definitely reason to worry. In an effort to preserve some of her sanity, she dried off and went back up toward her room while the others were still splashing around. The sun was beginning to dip into the trees, taking the edge off of the heat. Her dress was beginning to make some who saw her uncomfortable, so she decided to go change.

When she came back out, she saw Estellia laying in the courtyard, with a nervous-looking Aragorn pressed against a wall.

“She won’t hurt you,” Danica announced. Estellia lazily turned her head, then rested it back on her large paws.

“I have seen her around, but she never came this close before,” Aragorn said, keeping his place by the wall.

Danica went and sat by Estellia, stroking her head. Aragorn’s eyes widened. “Would you like to come say hello?” Danica asked.

“Is it safe?” Aragorn questioned, slowly making his way forward.

“Estellia is unlike any other large cat out there. She’s a protector, and a friend,”

As if to strengthen the point, Estellia purred, moving her head so it lay in Danica’s lap. Danica held out a hand to Aragorn, and then guided it to Estellia’s warm fur. He was tense at first, then relaxed, and let out a sigh of awe.

“She’s so pretty,” he breathed. “And her name is similar to mine,”

Danica smiled. “That’s right. She is Trust, and you are Hope,”

Gilraen nearly had a heart attack when she found her son petting a cougar, but soon fell under the cat’s spell. By the time dinner came around, both she and Aragorn were cooing to Estellia, who just soaked up all the attention. Dwalin happened by, and grumbled about the “overgrown house cat.” Estellia growled at him, but couldn’t be bothered to do much else. Danica felt, not for the first time, an incredible amount of gratitude toward her strange maia guardian.

“Still wish I could somehow hear your thoughts,” she said softly as they headed toward dinner. Estellia gave what looked suspiciously like a shrug, then pranced off to find dinner of her own. Danica wondered how their presence had affected the prey of that region. Giving a shrug of her own, she went to join the Company.


	12. A Celebration to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early Midsummer's celebration lets everyone relax, unwind, and let their guards down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write. One of the scenes in it was the very first that came into my head, making me want to write this story. I used the lyrics to the song "If I Didn't Know Better" from the show "Nashville."

Midsummer’s eve would be the following evening, but the elves had decided to do some of the celebration a day early so their guests could join in before departing. On the actual day, Thorin and his Company would be packing, before leaving right after the moon runes were read. All seventeen of them would have to spend that night traveling to try and stay ahead of those who hunted them. Thorin had spoken with Gandalf and Elrond, who both agreed that Dillinger would be a good addition to their group. He was an excellent fighter, and could continue training Miss MacKay on the road. A meeting had been held to go over what details Dillinger would need to conceal. By the look on their guide’s face, Miss MacKay had some reservations, but the man, himself, was bursting with excitement. It would be his first time leaving the valley since his arrival two years prior.

When the announcement was made, nearly everyone cheered. Bilbo looked concerned, but Thorin couldn’t figure out why. Their burglar hadn’t spent that much time with them, though he’d been seen with Miss MacKay, Bofur, Balin, and Ori. However, as festivities for midsummer began, Thorin sought him out, wanting to make sure the hobbit was ready to continue their journey. Bilbo was wandering the rose gardens, hands clasped behind his back, a new vest buttoned over a crisp, clean shirt.

“Do you mind if I join you?” Thorin asked, causing Bilbo to jump.

“N-no. Please,” shuffling a little awkwardly, Bilbo allowed Thorin to fall into step beside him. They passed through a couple of rows before Thorin made his thoughts known.

“You have been greatly absent from our gatherings, Master Burglar. May I inquire as to why?”

Bilbo fidgeted, then sighed. “The beauty of this place has been quite diverting, as have their libraries. Besides, I feel as though I do not fully belong,”

It all rang true. There was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Bilbo was a fish-out-of-water among the Company. What still concerned Thorin was the fact that he didn’t seem to want to put forth much effort in changing that. As if most of him had stayed in the Shire, even as his feet took him into the wild.

“Are you still willing to complete your contract?”

That brought Bilbo up short. “Of course! Why would I- “

“It would not do to have you constantly looking back, keeping your focus off the quest,” Thorin admonished.

“That will not be a problem,” Bilbo replied resolutely. There was a spark of anger and determination in his eyes that Thorin had to respect.

“Very well,” he said.

“Bilbo!” they both turned to see Miss MacKay, hair damp from a bath. “Could you help me with something?”

Her smile was warm enough to Bilbo, but her eyes were disapproving as they met Thorin’s.

“Of course,” after politely excusing himself, Bilbo followed Miss MacKay, who didn’t spare Thorin a second glance.

The whole exchange left Thorin baffled and frustrated. Without saying anything, she had managed to chastise him for his words to Bilbo. Well, if she did not like what she had heard, that was her problem to deal with. He knew that the concerns he had about their burglar were valid. Shaking it all off, he went to find the others before the feast began.

“What did you need help with?” Bilbo asked Danica as they walked away.

“The elves left me some flowers for my hair, but I’m not sure which ones to use,” she led him to her room, and pointed to the bundle on her bed.

“Surely, an elf maid would be more suited for this task than me?”

“One of them is going to help me put them in my hair, but I knew you could help me chose the best ones. You’ve said before how much you love to garden,”

Bilbo cast her a quick, shrewd look. “And this wouldn’t have anything to do with ‘rescuing’ me from Thorin, would it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” but she smiled. “Let’s just call it a happy accident,”

“Mhm,” he began running his fingers over the flowers thoughtfully. A couple of times, it looked like he wanted to speak further on the topic, but never did. Instead, he helped her pick out flowers that would go well with her dress, and would not wilt too quickly. Danica thanked him sincerely, and gave him a couple that matched hers for him to put on his lapel.

“Bilbo,” she said as he went to the door. “I’m really glad that you’re here. That you’re a part of this Company,”

A sadness remained in Bilbo’s eyes even as he tried to conceal it with a smile. “Thank you, Dani,”

Danica so wished she could tell him all the amazing, heroic things he was going to do, but let him go. No sooner had he left, then an elf maid came in to help her with her hair. As it was a hot day, they opted for braiding and pinning it up, with a few, loose, waving tendrils framing her face. The flowers were strategically placed, and complemented her pale yellow dress. For the first time since her arrival in middle earth, Danica felt pampered, and beautiful. Just as she had with Bilbo, she thanked the maid, and walked out to the courtyard. She’d heard the dwarves depart for the feast a few minutes prior, and so expected to be alone. To her surprise, Fili stood waiting for her, looking dashing in white and gold.

“Dani, you are breathtaking,” he said, genuine admiration in his eyes.

“Thank you,” she warmed at his compliment, and took his arm. “You look very handsome,”

He acknowledged her words, then sighed. “Looks like I will need to remain sober so I can protect you from any romantic advances,”

She laughed. “No one here would be much of a threat,”

Fili shook his head with amusement. “Oh, Dani. You have no idea what you do to some people. And with you looking the way you do…well, let’s just say you may find yourself juggling dance partners,”

Excitement erupted within her, but she brushed it off. Or tried to. The effort must have shown on her face, for Fili chuckled.

“You can relax. For tonight, there are no duties to concern ourselves with. No quest, no roles to play,”

She nodded, hoping he was right. The atmosphere at the feast put her a little more at ease. Everyone was relaxed, mingling among the food and drinks. Gilraen and Aragorn had also joined them, though they stayed away from the alcohol. Elrond had arranged for some dwarven ale to be brought for the occasion. It was far too strong and bitter for Danica’s taste, so she stuck with the spiced wine. Nearly everyone commented on how beautiful she looked, and Fili hadn’t been exaggerating when he said she’d be juggling dance partners. Thorin, being the most sober at the time, taught her a couple of their dances, and then released her to the others. Her face had been on fire, and though she’d felt shaken, she hated leaving his arms.

After a couple of hours, she was the most relaxed she’d been in a long time. The wine in her system buzzed pleasantly, letting her laugh easier. She danced freely, no longer concerned about seeming foolish, and even shot off one-liners in response to some of the dwarves’ jokes, causing raucous laughter. With some coercion on John’s part, she joined him in dancing some swing and salsa, in order to show the dwarves some dances from their world. John only knew a little, but moved pretty well. Her dress made it difficult to do any lifts, but they managed a couple, much to the delight of their audience. The few tendrils of Danica’s hair that had been left loose were quickly joined by others.

For the last dance of the night, Thorin stood before her, and asked her to join him. Elated, but trying to hide it, she accepted. Unlike earlier in the night, they were both hazy with alcohol, and focused solely on each other. Each time he took her hand or waist, it felt like a deliberate caress, and his eyes never left hers. Something was happening between them, but Danica couldn’t put a name to it, or even decide if it was purely her imagination. All she knew was that she couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so alive.

When the sky lost the last of the sun’s light, a balmy breeze swept through. Decorative candles and lamps were lit for light, and warmth where it may be needed. The Company sat around a large fire, instruments in hand. Danica had already heard a few of the songs, and sang along, but there were still some new ones. Bilbo even gave them a couple from his people. One, that Thorin sang while playing his harp, was particularly haunting. It left Danica with tears in her eyes, and chills running down her spine. As it had been in Khuzdul, she had no idea what it meant. While Bofur sang one of his many drinking songs, she knelt beside Balin, and asked him for the translation.

Two lovers from different classes long to be together, but struggle through family expectations, and then a war. Hoping to gain renown, and impress his love’s family, the man becomes a soldier. They exchange letters faithfully, until she hears his voice in her sleep one night. Her brother killed him on the battlefield, and he begs her to join him where no one can ever harm them. She promises to do so, but only once she’s gotten her revenge. So, she disguises herself as a man, and goes to the battlefield. In the dark of night, she slips a blade between her brother’s ribs, whispering her love’s name so he will know who killed him, and that the debt is repaid. She then walks to the top of a hill, watches the sun rise, and stabs her own heart. The last thing she hears is her lover’s voice singing a welcome.

* * *

“Hey, Dani, shall we sing one of the songs we’ve been working on?” Dillinger called to Miss MacKay. “Gilraen and Estel are going to be calling it a night soon,”

Thorin had watched her as Balin told her the tale of the song he’d sung. She seemed less than eager to join Dillinger, but put on a smile, and moved next to him. Ale was humming through Thorin’s veins, taking down his defenses, and forcing him to realize just how many he’d had to put up when it came to their guide. When she’d walked out with Fili, his heart had almost stopped. She was likely the loveliest creature he’d ever seen, and he’d felt a strong possessiveness take over. It was similar to how he’d felt after comforting her all those weeks ago, but much stronger.

The first few notes from Dillinger’s stringed instrument set the tone for their song; smokey and sensual. Miss MacKay began singing, her voice mirroring the tone, and her body swaying ever-so-slightly.

_“If I didn’t know better  
I’d hang my hat right there  
If I didn’t know better  
I’d follow you up the stairs”_

Dillinger joined, creating a duet that began to feel intimate.

_“Stop saying those sweet things  
You know I like to hear  
The horns are blowing louder  
And the bailiffs drawing near_

_Why do I keep drinking  
Wasting my time on you  
If I didn’t know better  
Well damnit  
I do”_

Danica dropped out, letting Dillinger take the next few lines. The way the man looked at her had Thorin seething. Danica appeared to be playing a part for the song, but Dillinger’s interest seemed far too real.

_“There’s a hole in what you’re saying  
I can plainly see  
You’ve a lover that’s waiting  
But baby you’re right here with me”_

_“Ooh, you might as well be the devil  
Keeping me out past three”_

_“Well, you’re the one with that apple  
So baby you can’t blame me  
Why don’t you keep drinking  
Give me one night with you” _

_“If I didn’t know better  
Well damnit  
I do  
Baby I do”_

_“Baby you’re right here with me”_

_“Sweet Daddy, you know that I do,”_

Everyone applauded, and his nephews were quick to join Dillinger for some more upbeat songs, creating rich and complex harmonies. Out of the corner of his eye, Thorin saw Danica rise and escape the group, unseen by anyone else. A little thrill ran through him. When did he start using her first name, even in his thoughts? He’d always been so careful, knowing that her name held power over him. Well, now that power had been let out, and he was going to see it through. He would return to his duties and obligations on the morrow. So, being as careful as she had been, he slipped away.

Somehow, he knew where she would go, and found her in the small study they’d spent so much time in. He stayed in the shadows of the doorway as she began moving to the beat of the music that could still be heard. Whatever dance she began to do now was nothing like what he had seen her, or anyone do in his life. Some of the movements were similar to traveling performers he’d watched before, but none had dared kick their legs that high, nor sway in such a provocative manner. It was mesmerizing, and he doubted the effect would have been much different if he’d been sober. Unfortunately, it was all short-lived, as a couple of voices took them both out of the spell. He backed away, and heard her running his direction. As she passed in front of him, she grabbed her, and pulled her into a crevice between the wall and a pillar, keeping a hand over her mouth. So dark and removed was it, that they were easily able to remain hidden when Gilraen and Estel passed.

“Sorry,” she whispered once he had dropped his hand. “They just caught me off guard, and I was a little embarrassed. I was dancing, and, well…it’s nothing like they’ve ever seen,”

“I should say not,” he murmured, but was becoming increasingly distracted by how close she was. Their bodies were pressed together in the small space, and her scent was mixing with the ale in his system, reminding him that, beneath his careful exterior lay nothing more than a man.

“Oh God, you saw,” Danica groaned, shutting her eyes.

“You need not be embarrassed,” he assured warmly. “Your dance was beautiful. You are beautiful,”

* * *

“Thank you,” the words came out on a breath as heat rose up her neck to her cheeks. She wasn’t sure what to expect from him in the moment, and felt unsteady.

His eyes went to her face, his fingers lightly brushing the skin. “You are blushing,”

“Yes,” his touch, and proximity had her struggling for control. The spiced wine wasn’t helping any. It was all futile; she was completely his.

“If I felt your pulse right now, would it be racing?” not needing a response, he ran his fingers down her throat, his gaze following. It was like he was caught in the same spell he was weaving. “Do I stir something in you, Miss MacKay?”

It was completely unfair how he had managed to corner her. To go from a kind of composed friendliness to this smoldering boldness left her practically quaking. She wanted so badly to lie to him, to escape from all of this unscathed, but there was no use. The answer was as plain to him as it was to her.

“Yes,”

“Then I was right,” he leaned closer, his nose brushing hers, and she forgot to breathe. “Good,”

All of the heat that had been in her cheeks speared through her body when he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, but devastating. How could she possibly go back to normal after this?

“Why?” she asked, breaking the kiss. “After what you said- “

“Prince Thorin, leader of this Company said that,” he replied, leaning his forehead against hers. “Right now, for tonight, I am just a man, and you are just a woman,”

“Then say my name,” she muttered, ignoring all of the conflicting emotions that were currently waging war within her.

“Danica,” he wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand skimming over her neck and collar bone. When he spoke again, his voice was rough and deep. “Say mine,”

With what breath? “Thorin,” she managed.

A dam broke, and they met in a kiss that was as desperate as it was bittersweet. Though she was still unsure what his feelings for her were, it was clear that he felt something. They got lost in each other, taking what little they could in this brief moment. His hands dove into her hair, unsettling the fragile balance that had been left with her braids and flowers. She felt it all go tumbling down over her shoulders. A soft moan escaped her lips, which brought out an answering growl from him.

“Uncle! Where did you go?” Kili’s voice had them breaking apart, and reality crashed down right after. Knowing she couldn’t bear to be caught like this, Danica took advantage of Thorin’s loss of focus, ducked under his arms, and sprinted away.

She didn’t stop until she was safely within her room, and collapsed on the floor. Her heart beat loudly in her ears, but she could still hear the soft padding of Estellia’s paws. The large cat sat next to her, allowing her to lean in for support. Any pleasant buzz from the alcohol had been replaced by a pounding headache, and slightly sick stomach. Eventually, she would have to fix her hair, and go back out to eat a little more and get some water, but now she let a couple tears escape. Estellia gave the top of her head a soft, understanding nuzzle.

“What have we done?”


	13. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much has changed, but how will Thorin and Danica deal with what has happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been crazy sick for the past week (just a cold), so I haven't gotten too much done. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Thank you for reading!

Thorin sat on the edge of a boulder, hair dripping on his shoulders, and down his back. The cold water had done his spinning head good, but left him with nagging guilt and frustration. He had gone back to the feast with Kili long enough to drink a glass of water, then went and dunked his head in the creek.

“The lass came back to the feast,”

There was no need to turn; he’d known it was Dwalin before his friend had spoken. He gave a grunt to let him know he’d heard him. Waiting to say more, Dwalin sat next to him, and took a look at the wet state of Thorin’s hair and shirt.

“She seemed a bit out of sorts,”

Another grunt. So was he.

“What did ye do?”

Thorin sighed, unable to get even a little angry at the implication. “I cornered her, and kissed her,”

Dwalin let out a low sigh of his own. “I cannot say I am surprised. Anyone with eyes and a brain can see how wound up the lass has made ye,”

“Perfect,” Thorin groaned.

“Well, neither of ye tried to hide how ye were eyeing each other earlier tonight. At least ye know she was willing to kiss ye,”

“That almost makes it worse,” he rubbed his eyes, wishing for the peace of inebriation.

Dwalin studied him a moment. “Never, in all my time knowing ye, have I seen a female of any kind get so deep under yer skin,”

“I know. It has been driving me mad,” more so than he’d ever acknowledged. “Perhaps I could have kept ignoring it if we had not been forced to stay here so long,”

“I’d say it was only a matter of time,” Dwalin said with a chuckle, but then grew serious. “Have ye considered that she may be- “

“I can’t, Dwalin. A tale like that can have no happy ending,” a wave of emotion flooded over him, robbing him of his voice for a moment. “She is a daughter of Man from another world, and I am fated to die in a few months. Even if I sought out a relationship, we could never be together past this quest,”

“She may decide to stay, and none of us are just going to lie down and let ye die. Perhaps ye shouldn’t give up so easily,”

Thorin raised a brow. “Are you suggesting I throw caution to the wind, and take her as my wife?”

“Easy. One baby step at a time. Ye need to bed her first,” Dwalin had to jump from the rock to avoid the punch Thorin aimed at him. However, as they both knew it was a joke, Thorin chuckled, and allowed Dwalin to return to the boulder.

“Thank you, my friend, but I believe it would be best to concern ourselves with reaching the mountain alive. Accomplishing that will take all of the concentration we have,”

“Yer probably right,” Dwalin agreed. “That being said, if ye find some ‘opportunities,’ I wouldn’t waste them. As ye said, yer supposed to die soon,”

This time, Thorin’s fist found its mark, but when that didn’t seem like enough punishment, he shoved Dwalin into the water, and hurried back to the feast before revenge could be enacted. By the time he got there, Danica had already gone back to bed. That was probably for the best, though he needed to start addressing her as Miss MacKay again. They would both need that formal wall to make it through the quest. He remained with the others for a little while longer, and then decided to get some rest as well.

Though he slept well into the morning, Thorin felt anything but rested. His dreams had been filled with Miss MacKay, and the woman who had betrayed him. In the dream, Miss MacKay had also turned against him, hurt by his sudden formality. She had come riding in on Smaug, and looked on coldly while he burned. The dream plagued him as he packed, and checked on the rest of the Company after running an errand. Some were sporting the remnants of a hangover, but were excited to continue the quest. A sense of purpose once again filled them.

Afternoon was beginning to wane when Thorin made his way to the small study. They would be meeting Elrond once the sun went down, and he wanted Miss MacKay there as well. As he had suspected, she was there, sitting in her normal window seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gilraen walking way in the other direction.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Just like the first time he’d found her there, she jumped at the sound of his voice. She rubbed a hand over her face, then looked at him. By the sheen of dampness that lingered on her cheeks, he knew she’d been crying. He felt gutted.

“Yes, sorry. Just wanted to spend one last minute here. It’s such a peaceful spot for me, and I doubt I’ll ever see it again,”

It was a reminder that she would likely return to her world once the quest was finished. For a moment, Thorin had no words. Then, knowing it had to be done, he cleared his throat to speak.

“Miss MacKay, about last night…”

“It’s alright,” she slid from her perch and faced him. He could see now that she was wearing traveling clothes. Not the normal frock that a woman might wear, but tunic, vest, animal hide leggings and riding boots. “You don’t need to say anything. There was a lot of alcohol consumption, and now is the time to return to the quest. Last night doesn’t need to change anything,”

But it had. It had changed everything. However, he could see her pleading with him to let it go. It didn’t sit right with him at all, but he nodded.

“Very well. We will be meeting with Lord Elrond soon, and I thought you should be there,” his voice sounded strangely distant even to his own ears.

“Thank you,” Miss MacKay said. “That way I can see if anything is different from what I remember,”

They walked out together, a silent understanding passing between them. Neither of them could forget the events of the previous night, nor could they continue acting upon it.

“I am sorry,” he said softly, hoping she would understand at least a little of what was behind those words.

She sighed deeply, regretfully. “Me too,”

* * *

All she understood was that the moment in the alcove had been a mistake. Gilraen had warned her to be careful, and she hadn’t. Now her heart was aching painfully in her chest. After her husband had died, she’d been unsure if she could ever love again. Of course she had to go and fall for someone she could never have, not to mention someone who would never feel as deeply as she did. She hadn’t let him speak earlier, knowing she couldn’t bear to hear his rejection. In truth, she never would have expected him to kiss her in the first place. Everything would have been fine if he hadn’t, and she could have gone on carrying her pathetic little torch in secret. Perhaps Fili and Gilraen had been right about him reciprocating her feelings, and she’d just been blind. She didn’t want that. For if that were the case, then Gilraen’s final warning would be all the worse.

“They will not all make it,” she had said, eyes somber and sympathetic. “You came here to undo the damage done by another. It is not your destiny to change life and death,”

It was the same message she’d heard while traveling between worlds. “I have to try,”

Gilraen had sighed, and squeezed Danica’s hand. “I know, and I am truly sorry,”

There seemed to be a lot of apologies going around. Still, Danica would miss the presence of another woman, particularly one with whom she shared so much understanding. The road ahead now seemed not just perilous, but bleak as well. She knew she would have to shake the depression off sooner rather than later, but couldn’t manage it in that moment. Thankfully, Thorin said nothing else, and they were quickly joined by Balin, Bilbo, Fili, Kili, and John. It was easier to smile for the others, and she was soon able to put her mind back on the quest.

Once the moon had risen, Elrond had them all gather in his study. No large crystal was needed, apparently. He held the map up to the moon so that the silvery light shown through the back.

“’Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks,’” he read, “’and the setting sun with the last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the key-hole,’”

“Is that it?” Thorin questioned. When Elrond nodded, Thorin looked at Danica and John. “Does that sound like what you know?”

Danica nodded, while John shrugged.

“Honestly, I hadn’t remembered much about that,”

“What is Durin’s Day?” Bilbo asked.

“The first day of the dwarves’ New Year,” Danica replied.

Thorin looked at her, eyes almost sad, then turned to Bilbo to elaborate on her answer. “It is when the last sun and moon of autumn share the sky,” he looked at Elrond. “Is there any more writing?”

“None to be seen by this moon,” Elrond replied, returning the map to Thorin. “I hope it will be enough for you to be successful,”

They all went down to the gate, where the rest of the Company was waiting. Fili had been good enough to bring Danica’s pack and spear from her room, and had loaded her horse. Both Gilraen and Estel were there as well. Danica embraced the other woman, desperately wishing she could see her again. All too soon, the farewells had been said, and they mounted their steeds. Shadow seemed just as eager as the dwarves to get back on the road. The horses would have to be sent back once the mountain pass grew too treacherous, but Danica didn’t want to think about parting from Shadow just yet.

Estellia went a little way ahead of them, likely checking to see if the road was safe from ambush. Everyone remained quiet that first night, keeping their ears alert for signs of attack. It was tense and sleepless, finally making way for a clear, and much anticipated dawn. With the light, the Company was able to relax. No enemy in sight for as far as they could see. For a couple of days, traveling remained fairly pleasant, and they almost forgot about the dangers both ahead and behind. They rode along to warm, fair days, and continued training at night. Danica enjoyed the pattern, some of her peace and happiness returning. So long as she stayed away from Thorin.

They hadn’t spoken, or even looked at each other since Rivendell. He left her training to John, Fili, and Dwalin. She was sure the others noticed the sudden, chilly distance between them, but were wise enough to leave it alone. Well, except for John, Fili, and Kili. They cornered her one night during training.

“So, why aren’t you and Thorin on speaking terms anymore?” John began, wiping some sweat from his brow.

“A good question,” Fili followed. “It had seemed as though you two had finally gotten over your differences,”

Danica wracked her brain for a plausible answer. “We both just enjoyed spending time in the same study. It was a good place to read,” that sounded casual enough.

Kili raised a doubtful brow. “Sure, it seemed like more than that to me. You two were thick as thieves,”

It was Danica’s turn to raise a brow. “An exaggeration,” she scoffed, parrying a few blows from Fili.

“Sorry, Dani, but I have to side with Kili,” John grinned, dodging the thrust Kili sent his way.

“You two did appear quite comfortable in each other’s arms during the midsummer celebration,” Fili pointed out with a wink.

So flushed was she from exertion that Danica couldn’t tell if she blushed or not. She did plant her spear, and put the other hand on her hip.

“Ok, what is this? Are the three of you trying to play matchmaker?”

“Just observing what’s already there,” John said, sharing a mischievous look with his co-conspirators.

“Well, don’t. There is nothing to observe, and the rules for that kind of…fraternization have been made clear,” beginning to get frustrated, she picked up her spear, and began another match with Fili.

“Come on, Dani, you cannot deny- “

“I can deny anything I want,” she ground out, swinging hard at his legs. “All that matters is making sure this quest is successful,”

Fili stepped back, clearly finished fighting, so Danica went for John. Kili’s voice came softly from behind her.

“But don’t you think- “

“No!” with a yell and particularly vicious hit, she disarmed John. It was the first time she’d been able to manage it, but couldn’t take any pleasure in the accomplishment. “No buts. There is nothing to this. So please, just drop it,”

Dangerously close to crying, she walked away, still remaining within sight of the Company, but keeping her back to them. She knew she would have to apologize, and that they would likely do the same, but she needed the peace of being alone. As alone as she could be, anyway. She could feel the weight of many pairs of eyes on her, and couldn’t help wondering if Thorin’s were among them.

“Come on, Dani, we’re just concerned for you,” John was the first brave soul to approach.

“I know,” she sighed. “But I need to forget about it,”

He stood beside her, taking her hand in his. “Can you forget?”

“No,” her voice broke, but she squeezed her eyes against tears. No more crying. “But I have to try and move on,”

“Come here,” he opened his arms and pulled her into a hug. “Ya know, I’ve had a bit of a thing for you since we first met,”

“Really?”

His laugh vibrated against where her cheek rested on his chest.

“Yeah, but I learned pretty quickly that it was hopeless,”

“Hopeless is a good word for all of this,” she tilted her head back, looking at him in the moonlight. “I’m sorry John,”

He gave a good-natured shrug. “Don’t worry your pretty little head over it. This is good enough for me,”

They were soon joined by Fili and Kili, who apologized profusely, before also hugging her, effectively crushing her between the three of them. Spirits lifted, Danica led them back to the camp site. As Fili braided her hair before bed, and Bilbo told her some stories of his family, she knew that her heart would be alright. She also knew that she had to do everything possible to keep them all alive. Either she would succeed, or die trying.


	14. Storms Above and Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Misty Mountains have plenty in store for the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, since I took a few days' break. Enjoy!

The excitement everyone felt at returning to the quest began to fade as they made their way up the dangerous mountain path. Danica’s heart had broken when the time had come to send Shadow back. At first, the horse had resisted, wanting to follow her. Only once Gandalf tethered her to his horse did she begin the journey back to Rivendell. Danica took comfort in conversation with those around her. However, that grew stilted as well. The higher they got, the less anyone wanted to make noise for how far the echoes carried. Estellia eventually disappeared from sight, and Danica could only hope she hadn’t gotten hurt.

Each night grew increasingly colder, and they all slept practically on top of one another to keep warm, and make sure no one rolled off the edge. To make matters worse, boulders kept rolling off the mountain, sometimes barely missing their heads. Between them and the whipping winds, it was impossible to feel stable. Training had come to a complete halt, which was both a relief and concern. After all, Danica knew what waited for them in these mountains, and knew she wasn’t ready. John would quietly reassure her when he’d see her staring, wide-eyed into the distance, but they otherwise kept it quiet. They had warned that there was a chance of running into goblins, but kept details to a minimum. Though the thought terrified Danica to the core, they had to get captured so Bilbo could get the Ring. Under no circumstance could it remain in Gollum’s hands. She worried that Thorin and Gandalf would know that she’d purposefully hidden the goblin attack from them, but it was a risk she had to take. A rather hard resolution to keep once the thunderstorm hit.

Of course, it had to happen at night. They were sheltered under an overhang, watching as the stone giants threw their boulders. Danica felt Bilbo quiver beside her, and didn’t blame him. She’d had her fair share of shivers. Loud noises had always frightened her, and between the earth-rattling thunder, and crashes of the boulders, she was near unhinged. Curling into as tight a ball as possible, she covered herself with a blanket, and plugged her ears. Before long, she felt rain and hail make their way into the cover, spurred by the wind. When it abruptly stopped, she peeked out to see John and Bofur sitting in front of her, shielding her. There was no use trying to thank them now, because they wouldn’t hear her. She made a mental note to thank them later, and closed her eyes again.

It was only a little bit longer before someone was nudging her shoulder.

“Come on, sweetheart,” John shouted. “Fili and Kili found a cave,”

There was much grumbling as they rounded themselves and the ponies up. Danica could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. While the others may view the cave as shelter, she saw it as a trap. As they stumbled along the path, she considered the valley far below to her right. The fall would likely be less painful than getting skewered by a goblin sword. Beginning to feel nauseous, she forced her eyes forward. A small cry was the only warning she had before she was pulled off the cliff.

* * *

It was all Thorin could do to keep from cursing as the hail pelted him in the face. There was a reason dwarves didn’t often cross over the mountains; it was bloody miserable. He was just about to reach the safety of the cave when he heard a bone-chilling scream. Spinning around, he saw Bilbo and Danica fall from the cliff. His heart stopped, and everything suddenly seemed hyper clear. Dwalin lunged just before he did, and caught Danica’s arm. She cried out again as the jerk pulled her shoulder, made worse by Bilbo’s weight as he held on to her ankle.

“Danica, take my hand!” Thorin called, lying next to Dwalin.

With great difficulty, she managed to swing her other hand to him. Much to his frustration, she called out to Bilbo to climb up first. However, it made sense when he saw how much their burglar was struggling to hold on. Dillinger reached down and picked the hobbit up, allowing Dwalin and Thorin to pull Danica onto the path. For the briefest moment, Thorin held her against him, lettering her rapid breathing ease away the cold fear.

“Everyone in the cave!” he yelled, leading the way.

Once everyone was inside, the anger began to build. They had almost lost two of their companions, and he had almost lost…her. While Dwalin helped to set her slightly dislocated shoulder, Thorin paced.

“Ye need to stop making this a habit,” Dwalin joked as Oin wrapped a temporary sling for her arm.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she replied lightly, then looked at their burglar. “Are you alright Bilbo?”

“I’m alright, Dani, but you shouldn’t be asking about me,” Bilbo seemed truly remorseful, unable to look at Miss MacKay.

“What happened?” Thorin growled, that much more irritated by the lighthearted exchange between her and Dwalin.

Nearly everyone looked at him, only able to see him by lamplight. Gandalf had forbidden a fire, but they had still needed to see in order to change into some dry clothes. The ponies were huddled at one end of the cave, content to stay still where they were warm and dry.

“I slipped, and my arm got caught on Dani’s pack,” Bilbo explained.

Miss MacKay was quick to jump to his defense. “It was just an accident,”

“Just an accident?” Thorin’s voice rose, causing Balin to utter his name as a warning to control his temper. It didn’t work. “Not only could the two of you have died, but you could have dragged others to theirs with your clumsiness,”

Miss MacKay glared at him. “Now wait just a minute- “

“And how do you intend on defending yourself with an injured shoulder?” he accused. “All of that training wasted,”

“I think that’s going a little far,” Dillinger said from where he crouched.

Thorin aimed his glare at the man. “You were invited to join this quest, and are a welcome addition, but I will ask you once to stay out of this,”

“I think we have all learned a lesson here,” Gandalf’s voice was soft, but full of authority, which warded off the growing tension in the cave. Thorin hated it, but let the matter go. There was no point in trying to continue any chastising.

To calm everyone down, Gandalf lit his staff, and blew different colored smoke rings up to dance on the ceiling. They stayed up for a little while longer, listening to Dwalin and Dillinger compare battle stories. Finally having mostly forgotten the storm, and prior events of the evening, they fell asleep. Thorin thought he had, until he heard whispering.

* * *

Everyone else seemed to have fallen asleep, but Danica couldn’t. She lay awake, staring out the arch of the cave. There was a slim chance that this was not the goblin’s front porch, but she doubted it. All she could do was wait, her heart continuing to beat painfully against her ribs. Bilbo was also restless, and finally rose, coming to kneel beside her.

“Dani? Are you awake?” he whispered.

She sat up, and noticed the pack slung over his shoulders. “You’re leaving,” she murmured, glad that she had insisted on settling down away from the others.

“Back to Rivendell,” Bilbo nodded. “You should come with me,”

“I can’t,” she replied. “And I don’t believe you really could, either. We are both a part of the Company for a reason,”

“Are we? Have you really felt like an equal member, or more like a burden?”

His words hit home, and seemed deliberately placed. Her eyes went to Thorin’s sleeping form, and she felt a stab of pain and longing.

“There are times he treats you horribly,” Bilbo pointed out. “You don’t deserve that,” 

“He worries,” she replied automatically. “All he wants is for everyone to survive through to the end of this quest,”

“Which they can do without you,” Bilbo insisted, almost pleading. “They have John now,”

Danica’s face softened. “Maybe, but I can’t take that chance. I…” she fell silent, unable to give a convincing explanation.

Bilbo’s hand came to rest on top of hers. “You love him, don’t you? Thorin?” when Danica could only nod, he sighed sadly.

“I still don’t believe you would have made it back to Rivendell,” she said, changing the focus of the conversation. “Your guilt would have had you turning back,”

At first, he frowned, but quickly conceded. “You’re probably right,”

He went suddenly alert, eyes darting around in the dark. Before she could ask what was wrong, she heard it too. A slight creaking, and shifting of the cave. Just behind Danica, the ponies were quickly disappearing into the dark. Both she and Bilbo gave loud yells before goblins came streaming through the crack. A sudden flash like the lightning outside filled the cave, and when it faded, many of the goblins had fallen down dead. The rest quickly dragged what prisoners they could get through the crack, which snapped shut behind them. Gandalf and John were nowhere to be seen. Not like they could see much in the deep black. Forgetting the two who had escaped, the goblins roughly pushed their quarry through the dark, stinking passages of the mountain.

Never before had Danica felt so assaulted. The goblins pinched and grabbed everywhere, especially once they figured out she was a female. She did her best to fight them off, but it was no use; there were just too many of them. Eventually, the dwarves closest to her (Fili, Dwalin, Kili, and Balin), broke through the goblin barricade, and made one of their own. So long as everyone kept moving, the goblins didn’t seem to care one way or another. They continued to push their prisoners toward a red light, and began singing, if one could call the sound singing. It was a torture song, and sounded somewhat like the song Danica knew, but she couldn’t be sure.

Cackling as the song finished, the goblins brought out whips, and cracked them over the Company to hasten them into a large cavern. Danica was spared lashing by her protectors. The cavern was lit by torches, and a large bonfire in the middle. All of their ponies and other possessions were in a corner, being raided by the goblins. As the ponies were taken away to be butchered, Danica felt glad that she’d had to send Shadow away. Her focus was torn from the poor ponies as the Company was chained with their hands behind their backs, wrenching Danica’s sore shoulder, and forced to kneel before the Great Goblin. He was just as huge as had been portrayed, though much uglier. Nothing could have prepared her for the smell, and she had to force herself to breathe through her mouth.

“Who are these, who so boldly come, armed into my kingdom?” he growled. “Spies, thieves, and elf-friends, I have no doubt!”

“Dwarves, your greatness,” one called. “Dwarves, this little thing,” he kicked poor Bilbo in the side, “and a female woman. Found ‘em sheltering on the front porch!”

“And to what end?” the Great Goblin asked, eyes squinting suspiciously. “To infiltrate and assassinate?!”

“Not at all!” Bofur called. “We did not know that was your front porch when we sought refuge from a terrible storm,”

“Just an unfortunate mistake!” Dori added.

“Indeed? And what were you doing in the mountains?”

The dwarves all exchanged quick glances.

“We were merely traveling to visit distant relations,” Bofur said. “After all, there are some important holidays approaching, and- “

“Shut up!” the Great Goblin’s roar had nearly all in the cavern cowering. “Lies! Very well, if you will not willingly provide the truth, we will extract if by force. Bring me the woman,” he licked his lips then, eyes gleaming.

There was a great commotion as the dwarves tried to keep the goblins from touching Danica. She also thrashed against her captors, but to no avail. They ended up dragging her by her hair, dropping her at the feet of the Great Goblin. Her injured shoulder ached terribly, but in her current predicament, that was the least of her worries.

“Stop!” Thorin’s deep voice silenced all as he yelled.

The Great Goblin’s hand froze a few inches from Danica’s body. “Ah ha! Thorin Oakenshield. The would-be ‘King Under the Mountain.’ And yet, you have no mountain, and are no king. You are a nobody. Perhaps that is why you have come this way? To reclaim the home you lost?” he laughed horribly.

Danica turned her head, and saw Thorin standing behind her, jaw locked, and eyes alight with fury. However, he said nothing.

“Could that explain this?” another small goblin lifted Orcrist before the Great Goblin. “He was wearing it when we took them,”

A truly horrible howl left the Great Goblin, and he stamped about in fear and rage. Danica barely managed to roll away before being crushed. She landed at Thorin’s feet, but he was promptly thrown down beside her, both being whipped by goblins. Thorin rolled himself as best he could on top of her to shield her.

“Slash them! Beat them! Kill them all!” the Great Goblin cried.

Before any of this could be accomplished, all the lights went out, coming together in a giant tower of glowing blue smoke that shot white sparks at the goblins, piercing and burning their flesh. Gandalf. The goblins scattered, howling and shrieking in agony before fighting each other in madness. At the same time, a sword flashed amongst them, breaking their chains, and Danica heard a sickening thud. As Thorin pulled her to her feet, she saw the Great Goblin’s head rolling toward her.

“Come on,” Thorin said in her ear, grabbing her hand.

Trying to focus, she followed him, taking her spear as he passed it to her. They had paused for a brief moment so weapons could be distributed, and Gandalf could count them, and then they were off again. Danica barely managed to grab the pack that held the books of ancient dwarvish. Somehow, they managed to lose the goblins, and went off silently through more dark passages, with only Gandalf’s staff to light the way. It almost seemed like they’d be able to escape, when someone gave a yell from the back of the group. Everyone turned to see that a wave of goblins had managed to sneak up on them, overtaking Bilbo and Dori.

“Fight!” Gandalf yelled.

Even as she brandished her spear, Danica’s eyes went to the darkness below, where she could see Sting’s light disappear from view, along with its owner. Despite her fear, she had the briefest moment of relief. Riddles in the dark would happen after all.


	15. Cliffside Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company makes it out of the goblin caves, and comes face-to-face with their hunters, and worst enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter does contain violence, and mention of sexual abuse. If these things are triggering to you, I plead with you to read with caution, or just skip if you need to. Mental health is more important than anything.   
> Thank you to everyone who is reading! Comments and kudos would be fantastic!

They fought long enough to get the goblins off of Dori, and then ran again. Thorin kept hold of Danica’s hand when he could, fighting off what goblins came across their path. Gandalf led them through dizzying tunnels, and over rickety bridges. Without much warning, he had them slide down a steep ravine that dropped them into the lower levels. The goblins easily followed, and so Gandalf unleashed another blue flash. Some goblins fell dead instantly, while the rest scattered, shrieking in pain and fear. Their way was now clear, but they kept running. There were a couple of guards at the exit, but they were easily dispatched.

Never before had sunshine and fresh air been so welcome. Still, they ran. Only once the sun began to set did they stop, hiding in a small dell that was protected by two large boulders. After being counted, and realizing that Bilbo was missing, Balin volunteered to keep watch for their burglar. While the others argued about him, Thorin turned to Danica, whose hand he was still holding. She looked much like the rest of them; clothes a little torn and askew, hair all over the place, and covered in small cuts and bruises.

“Are you alright?” he asked, wiping some blood that oozed from a cut above her eyebrow.

“I’ve had worse,” she replied, her hand still clutching his. He wondered if she noticed. “I fear this isn’t over yet,”

“What do you mean?” her words filled him with dread, and had the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

She looked at him, almost guiltily, and her hand loosened in his, so they both let go. It reminded him to put up his formal wall. “After making it through the mountains, there’s supposed to be an ambush,” she said.

This wasn’t really a surprise. When she had warned of possible goblins, she’d also said that in the tales she knew, there’d be an ambush on the other side. 

“We have come out in a different place than we would have. How could they predict where we would be?”

“Did either of you see Bilbo?” Gandalf’s question kept Miss MacKay from answering Thorin’s.

“No,” Thorin replied, ire rising.

“I saw him fall to the side when the goblins attacked him and Dori,” Miss MacKay said.

“Why did you not say something sooner?!” Gandalf demanded crossly. “We need to go back for him!”

“Don’t worry,” Dillinger said. “I’m sure he’ll show up,”

“Not likely,” Thorin grumbled. “The hobbit was looking to go home just before we were attacked. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing him again. He is long gone,”

The others were silent, looking down sadly. A small hand touched his arm.

“Thorin,”

He looked back at Miss MacKay, whose cheeks were a bit redder than they had been earlier, reminding him that he’d confessed to his eavesdropping, but her eyes were pleading for patience toward Bilbo. His anger weakened.

“No, he isn’t,”

Many of them jumped at the sudden appearance of Bilbo. Gandalf was overjoyed, but called Balin over to ask how Bilbo had gotten past him. There was no answer other than that their burglar was very good at sneaking. Kili asked what happened, and Bilbo recounted riddles he’d exchanged with a strange creature called Gollum, and how he’d followed it to the exit. He’d managed to slip past it and some goblins to escape. Perhaps Bilbo would make a fine burglar after all.

Focus then turned to how Gandalf and Dillinger had come to rescue them. Their tale seemed more believable, given Gandalf’s magic. Dillinger had been the one to kill the Great Goblin, which earned him the nickname, John Goblin’s Bane. It all seemed so lighthearted, but Thorin could still sense the tension in Miss MacKay.

“We should get moving,” he said.

Gandalf nodded. “Yes. The goblins will be after us once the sun goes down,”

It was a steep way that had them sliding a lot. Eventually, they came upon a bunch of pines that gave them something to hold on to. Whatever security they felt was shattered with a howl carried to them by the wind. Miss MacKay sighed.

“Out of the frying pan,”

“And into the fire,” Thorin finished.

“Run!” Gandalf yelled.

They only got a few feet before wargs jumped out and blocked them. When they turned around, they found themselves surrounded by a full pack of snarling, drooling wargs mounted by fully armed orcs. Trapped, with no way out but up the trees; if they could even reach a branch before being bitten by a warg, or stabbed by its rider. A deep, rough laugh turned Thorin’s blood cold. His eyes looked up to a boulder, where a giant, white warg came into view, bearing the last creature Thorin ever thought he would see again.

“Azog,” there was a moment of complete shock, and then he spun to Miss MacKay. “You knew. Not just about him, but that we would somehow fall into that trap,”

Her eyes were wide, terrified. “I only ever knew that it was a possibility,”

He wanted to yell and fight, but could only gaze back at Azog. Something wasn’t right. They weren’t advancing. Merely watching, grinning like cats about to enjoy a great game. Azog called his name, tone taunting, and words clearly insulting, even if Thorin couldn’t understand them. So great was Thorin’s fury that red began to dance around the edges of his vision. Gripping Orcrist, he took a step forward.

“No, don’t,” Miss MacKay said softly, her hand holding his arm.

First, he looked down at her hand, and then her face. “Do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do,”

Hurt flashed through her eyes, then anger. “He has the high ground,” her voice was calm, despite the storm of emotions, “and a pack of his men surrounding us. He wants you to attack, because he knows you’ll be at a disadvantage,”

Thorin looked back up at Azog, his rage burning within him. “I cannot just let him sit there,” he growled through clenched teeth.

“You must. All that matters is the quest, and going after him could not just mean your death, but that of the quest,”

She kept her hand on his arm as he glared up at the Pale Orc. Everything she had said was true, but how could he just step away when the filth was mocking him?

“Please, Thorin,”

Miss MacKay’s plea had him looking at her again. If he attacked, it would also put her in danger. Blood had dried on her wounds from the goblins, and he could see a couple of bruises getting worse on her face and neck. Sighing, he lowered Orcrist, and nodded. Relaxing, she gave him a smile of thanks. Both of them began looking around in confusion as a strange sound bounced off the trees; softly at first, then quickly becoming clearer. Clapping. It wasn’t any of the orcs, nor the Company. Shock jolted down Thorin’s spine when a young woman walked up next to Azog, an eerie smile on her face. She was fairly tall, bright red hair having grown out to reveal the dark brown roots.

“Well done,” the woman said. “Never thought I would see someone talk down the great Thorin Oakenshield,”

He could hear his men murmur in anger, but all he could do was stare. She’d lost weight, and there were some visible scars on her face. Before he could say her name, Miss MacKay called out.

* * *

“Rachel?” the disbelief had, at first, robbed Danica of all breath. Rachel was nearly unrecognizable to the eye, but her voice was the same.

“You know her?” Thorin’s eyes were wide as he looked at her.

Danica nodded, tears stinging hers. “She’s my sister-in-law,”

“Former,” Rachel’s voice and gaze were cold “That relationship died with my brother. I see you survived our last little scuffle,”

“More or less,” Danica replied, stifling the sudden grief and anger.

“She lost a child because of you!” John yelled angrily.

Rachel’s eyes landed on him. “And who is this? Another new addition? He’s cute. Is he telling the truth?”

Danica could only nod. John came to stand beside her. “My name is John Dillinger,”

“Huh. A southerner. Out of curiosity, what time are you from?”

“1975,”

There was a knowing about Rachel that made Danica uncomfortable. She didn’t seem too surprised by John’s identity.

“Well, cowboy, she got no less than she deserved,”

The insult had the entire Company yelling in anger, which made the orcs and wargs more agitated than before.

“Rachel, why are you doing this?” Danica yelled, trying to calm the situation. “You’re putting the fate of an entire world in jeopardy,”

“Did they not tell you? How Thorin tossed me aside in Bree, where I was captured, raped, then sold, and raped some more? Shall I tell you the details of my rape?” Rachel moved a little closer, as if to make sure they wouldn’t miss a word. “How long each time lasted? The times more than one used me, or the times they used something other than their bodies?”

“That is enough, Rachel,” Thorin’s tortured voice greatly contrasted Rachel’s bitter one, but there was still strength and authority. “Your fight is with me. Why involve everyone else here?”

Rachel’s brown eyes narrowed, and she regarded him with a cold, intense hatred. “Your Company,” she spat, “and this quest are more important to you than life. They are the best way to destroy you,”

Who was this hateful woman? The Rachel that Danica knew was dramatic, to be sure, but would never have deliberately tried to get someone killed. Her torture was visible in the scars, and wasted, gaunt body. Once, she had been lovely, but now she looked like a wraith. Was there any hope?

“You look so disapproving, Dani. Not like I should be surprised. It’s always been a fact that Danica MacKay is perfect. Sweet, kind, voice of an angel. Maybe if you went through even a little of what I had gone through, you would understand,”

“Rachel…” once again, the pain in Thorin’s voice was evident. Rachel’s eyes shone with sadistic satisfaction, and Azog’s grin grew wider.

“I guess you can’t show Thorin Oakenshield you have a heart. He can’t seem to handle it. How many times has he pushed you away, Dani?”

Anger rose in Danica, but was matched by pity. “None of that matters. Rachel, I cannot even begin to imagine what- “

“No. You can’t. Because, after all that I was put through, they replaced me with a shiny, new version. You,”

“That, you brought on yourself,” Gandalf said, tone firm. “If you had not betrayed us, we never would have needed to bring Danica. It is only because of you that she is here,”

Ignoring that, and the sinking feeling in her stomach, Danica stepped forward. “Rachel, would you speak with me, please?”

“Dani, that isn’t a good idea,” Fili said warily from behind her. Many of the others spoke their agreement. She ignored them while Rachel studied her.

“Alright,” Rachel said something to Azog, then moved to the side. “But you leave your weapon behind,”

Queasiness settled into Danica’s stomach, but she moved to join Rachel anyway. Thorin grabbed her arm.

“You can’t,” he moved closer, so his words would be audible to only her. “It is a trap,”

“I’m sure it is, but I have to try. If I can stop this madness now, I need to,” she tried to move again, but his grip only tightened.

“You are a part of this Company, and I will not allow this,”

“Before I was a part of this Company, I was her sister. I was a part of her world. Maybe I can convince her to go home with me,”

He wasn’t convinced. “And before all of that, you and I were children speaking through a crack in the worlds. You were mine before you were hers,”

All of the emotions she’d been trying to bury shot to the surface with his words. Why was he doing this now? Somehow, she managed to pull away, shoving her spear into his hands.

“I have to try,”

She sped away, sliding through the line of wargs, unable to control the quaking of her body. Being so close to them made her feel as though she would be killed at any moment. Finally, she met Rachel on top of the boulder. For a moment, all they did was stare at each other. They were two girls from another world who never should have been where they were.

“So, you think you can redeem the misguided victim? Save me, and save everyone else in the process?”

“Come on, Rachel. We don’t belong here. You, me, and John are all from a different world,”

Rachel suddenly let out a laugh. It held an edge that left chills in Danica’s body. The only word that came to mind was unhinged.

“And everyone used to say how smart you were,” Rachel mocked. “Haven’t you figured it out yet? We aren’t from another world, just another time,”

It was so impossible, it was almost laughable. That must have shown on her face as well, for Rachel reached within a satchel under her cloak.

“If you don’t believe me, touch this,”

It was a Palantir. Darkness swirled with clouds of dim light. Danica felt the same pull toward it that she’d felt in the waters of St. Lucia.

‘ _Danica,’_ a voice whispered to her, and her hand rose toward the stone.

The moment her hand touched it, images and information flew through her mind. Most of it was incomprehensible to her. However, she could see the dark hands of Sauron, and his master, Morgoth reaching into the future. Middle earth may have been protected by magic, but the rest of the world was vulnerable in the future. Their best play would be then. That image disappeared, and she could see how Sauron had used Rachel to confirm that she was from the future. He had been experimenting with the Palantirs for some time now, and was beginning to see their potential. Now, if he could just add Danica’s knowledge to what he already had, he could send all three travelers back where they couldn’t interfere with his plans.

‘ _Stop!!’_ another voice shouted in her mind, giving her strength as she worked to free her hand.

“You stupid bitch,” Rachel growled when, panting, Danica managed to free herself. “We could have gone back if you had given him what he wanted!”

“So, you would leave it just to me?” though she still shook a little, Danica stood straight. “You haven’t shown him everything either,” the Ring, and its location had been kept secret.

Rachel’s jaw clenched. “Enough. Just put your hand back on the stone, and we can leave. That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

They heard a soft intake of breath, and looked to see Thorin watching them closely. He locked eyes with Danica, and she could see the concern in them.

“Unbelievable,” Rachel breathed. “You actually got him to fall in love with you,”

Instead of replying, Danica snatched the Palantir, and threw it as far as she could toward the edge of the cliff. Rachel shrieked in anger, and the next thing Danica knew, there was a knife in her side. All hell broke loose below, but she was too momentarily stunned to realize what was happening.

“Guess we have to do this the hard way,” Rachel murmured, before pulling the knife out. Danica dropped to her knees, and Rachel called out to the Company below. “Don’t worry. She won’t die just yet. I’ve been taught the art of torture and death. Her knowledge is still needed, and I have my own game to play,”

Holding the wound as best she could, Danica looked down to where the Company was now in a protective ring of fire. Gandalf had managed to lay pinecones around them without anyone noticing. Any time a warg tried to get near, his coat would catch fire. Thorin was yelling at Gandalf to let him out; that Danica was on the wrong side of the fire.

“Perhaps this has worked out for the better,” grabbing Danica’s arm, Rachel pulled her up where they were in full view. She then had some more orcs come up onto the boulder. “This little show will be especially for you, Thorin. You will get to watch as your enemy does to her what was done to me,” 

Thorin’s roar filled Danica’s ears as a few orcs held her still, and Azog approached. The Company was attempting to throw whatever they could at Azog, but the orcs just batted them all away. Keeping his eyes on Thorin, Azog took his hand over Danica’s body, then tightly gripped her throat. Her vision was already wavering, and she was too weak to put up much of a fight; until she felt a sharp pain in her cheek. Everything cleared, as she felt Azog carve something into her face. She had always figured that she would stay strong when faced with pain, but she couldn’t hold back some of the cries.

‘ _Hold on,’_ the voice from earlier said. ‘ _Help is on the way,’_

* * *

Gandalf had allowed strategic openings in the fire, so they could begin fighting. No matter what Thorin did, he was too slow. Azog’s eyes met his as the orc finished his carving, then licked the blood from her face. Blind with blood lust, Thorin fought with a savagery he had never before known. Somewhere, he heard the call of an eagle, and then the scream of a lion. Estellia came beside Thorin as he charged up the boulder. To his surprise, Bilbo beat them both, and began attacking the orcs on Danica. Rachel was nowhere to be seen.

Estellia lunged at Azog, but was intercepted by his warg. Out of the corner of his eye, Thorin saw Azog stand, and lick his bloodied fingers. Nothing but pure, animal instinct drove Thorin as he lunged, his blade clashing with the clawed metal that was Azog’s arm. They exchanged a few blows, one getting them close enough for Azog to wipe his fingers on Thorin’s cheek, and laugh. That laugh was short lived. As Thorin recoiled, Azog howled in pain. Bilbo’s little blade had pierced the orc’s meaty thigh. Azog swatted at Bilbo, causing the hobbit to stumble off the boulder, and be caught by an eagle.

Disengaging from Azog, Thorin let Estellia have her chance with him. Danica was still laying at the edge of the boulder, motionless and bleeding. Thorin instantly knelt beside her, and checked for a pulse.

“Danica? Can you hear me?” he pushed the hair back from her face, sickened by the black speech carved into her delicate skin. She gave no response, and lay limp when he pulled her into his arms. There was a pulse, but it was weak.

“Stay with me,” he murmured. “Please stay with me,”

An eagle landed next to the boulder, so Thorin was able to mount with Danica. As they took off, he looked down to see another grab Estellia with its claws. Azog remained, very much alive on the hill, his warg dead behind him with its throat ripped out. In that moment, Thorin made a vow: If it was the last thing he did, he would destroy that bastard. He would stand above him, and watch the light leave his eyes. Even then, what had happened could never be forgiven, or forgotten. Looking down at Danica, he seriously doubted the future of the quest. How could she possibly want to continue now? 


	16. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order for things to be made right, something must be lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are themes of trauma and healing in this chapter that may be triggering, so please use caution.   
> Thank you to those who have left kudos, and to everyone reading!! Please continue to leave kudos and comments!! I love seeing them, and responding to those who have commented.

The night was cold and bleak. Thorin kept Danica wrapped as tightly as he could to keep her warm, but she was still cold to the touch. When the eagles landed on a large rock, he feared the worst for her. Gandalf ran over the moment his eagle landed. He checked over her wounds, frowning deeply.

“Will she live?” Thorin questioned, afraid of the answer.

Gandalf sighed deeply. “There is not much that I can do for her. She was stabbed again, then Azog attempted to strangle her,”

“You cannot just give up!” Fili cried angrily. The others had gathered around, varying looks of anger and sadness on their faces.

“Is there someone else we can take her to?” Bilbo asked softly.

Estellia padded over, and looked directly at Gandalf. Something passed between them, and then Gandalf had a quick conversation with the eagles.

“Gandalf, what is happening?” Thorin watched in panic as some of the birds flew away.

“They are leaving to bring us some food,” Gandalf replied, sounding suddenly weary. “Estellia spoke with me. She can heal Danica, but will need all of her strength to do it,”

“What is carved on her skin?” Thorin asked, though he was fairly sure he knew.

Gandalf just gave him a look.

“By Mahal,” Balin murmured, looking both heartbroken and furious.

“What is it?” Kili questioned, looking at the older dwarves fearfully.

“’Azog,’” Thorin growled. “He branded her with his name, just as he branded Thror after he killed him,”

The rage that rippled through the Company was palpable. Gandalf assured them that Estellia would be able to eliminate the brand, leaving no scars. There was some disbelief amongst them, but they all hoped. The severity of Danica’s condition was a dark, depressing reality that some of them had never before faced. Ori was crying silently between Dori and Nori, and his own nephews looked lost. Dwalin had stomped to the furthest edge of the rock, completely still and silent. Thorin knew that the silence was to mask the anguish Dwalin felt. As they had stated before, women were more precious to dwarves than any jewel or treasure. Not being able to protect one of their own, let alone from their worst enemy, was a deep blow.

“Thorin, I need you to let her go, and join the others so I can tend to some of her wounds,” Gandalf said softly.

“No,” was Thorin’s instant response. His voice was tight, and he couldn’t bear the thought of being even a few feet from her.

“If Gandalf is to help keep her alive, we need to do everything he tells us,” Balin’s point made sense to his head, but struck his heart. “Come on. She is in good hands,”

It took some more coaxing from Fili, but Thorin finally set her on the ground, and stepped away. Only then did he realize that he was covered in her blood. Trying to distract himself, he went to Bilbo.

“I must thank you for the bravery you showed back there. You helped save her, at the risk of your own life,”

Though Bilbo’s eyes were dry, there were tear tracks on his dirty face. “She means a lot to me, as well. I am only sorry that…that I couldn’t… “

As much for himself as for the hobbit, Thorin gave Bilbo a brief, but firm embrace.

“You know she will be mad at all of us when she wakes up, and sees us wallowing, don’t you?” Bofur’s statement lightened the atmosphere, even if only a little. They all knew he was right. In fact, their sadness would only make her feel guilty.

The eagles came back with a few kills, which the dwarves prepared and cooked. There was a goat for Estellia to have all to herself, which she dragged, and ate away from the others. Now realizing how famished they all were, the dwarves ate more ferociously than before. Once Gandalf had patched Danica up as best he could, he covered her with John’s cloak, to try and ward of the chill of the night. Then, he called Thorin back. She had lost a lot of blood, and needed the warmth of another body. It was almost a relief for Thorin to shed his bloody, outer layers. There was still some filth on his pants, but not enough to cause concern or discomfort. Clad in his tunic and pants, he lay next to her, using John’s cloak to cover them both.

Her little body was so cold, and what unmarred skin he could see so pale. However, her breathing was a little better, and she soon began to warm in his arms. At some point, he must have fallen asleep, for Gandalf had to wake him just before dawn. To his utter horror, she was now scalding, and quivering with fever.

“Do not fear,” Gandalf said, upon seeing the panic on Thorin’s face. “Estellia is ready to heal her,”

There was something somber about Gandalf’s countenance as he sat there. He looked sadly at Estellia as she came to sit beside Danica.

“What is it?” Thorin asked.

Most of the others had also fallen asleep, but Fili heard them talking, and came over to them.

“Estellia’s body will not be able to survive this,”

Fili and Thorin shared a stricken look.

“She’s going to die?” Fili asked, frowning.

Gandalf could only nod. Thorin looked at the large cat, and felt the loss already. This would only increase the pain in Danica’s already-broken heart. But here was the only opportunity they had to save her life and give her a better chance of moving forward.

“You really love her, don’t you?” he murmured to Estellia. The look in her eyes was all the confirmation he needed.

_‘As do you,’_ a soft voice spoke in his head, unsettling him. He knew it was Estellia. ‘ _I will not be able to watch over her for a little while,’_

_‘I will take care of her,’_ he promised silently. _‘I promise,’_

_‘Thank you,’_

Leaning down, Estellia touched her forehead to Danica’s and closed her eyes. Now, all they could do was watch, and wait.

* * *

It was peaceful, with a soft breeze blowing through the leaves of the willow tree. Danica lay beneath it, her hand playing with the water in the creek that trickled beside her. The water was soft and cool, making a slight bubbling sound. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been there, and didn’t want to find out. There was darkness lurking at the edge of her memory, and so she hadn’t bothered with it. Thus far, only she seemed to inhabit the place. Considering the pain that must have brought her here, she was ok with that.

“Danica,” the voice was warm and familiar, putting her at ease with the new presence.

She looked up, and saw a beautiful woman with flaming red hair walking toward her. The woman was ethereal, her countenance was kind and gentle. Danica smiled, knowing who it was.

“Estellia,” she propped herself up on her elbows as the maia came to sit next to her. “What is your real name?”

“You can keep calling me Estellia. I like it,” Estellia smiled, and Danica could now see that her eyes were a deep, emerald green.

“I have always wanted to speak with you, but I do wonder why you’re here,”

Those green eyes dimmed a little. “I brought you here when you lost consciousness. This is the best place for you to heal,”

Danica nodded, but refused to think about what happened before. As if knowing her thoughts, Estellia frowned.

“You cannot heal if you continue to hide,”

The creek was easier to look at than Estellia’s eyes, especially when Danica’s filled with tears.

“I can’t,” she murmured. “Please, don’t make me,”

A soft sigh came from the other woman. “How long have you been here?”

Danica shrugged. “However long it has been on the outside, I suppose,”

“This place does not work like what you know as reality, Danica. Time has no real meaning here,”

Confused, Danica looked back at her companion. “What do you mean?”

“Time is the construct of mortals. You are not in a mortal realm. What you are seeing is a glimpse into the view of those for whom life has no deadline,”

It made some sense. Looking around, it began to make even more sense. On the one hand, it felt like she had been there for days, but on the other, it felt like only a few minutes.

“Does that mean that I can stay here as long as I wish?”

“Yes,” Estellia answered carefully, “but you must return eventually,”

Feeling restless for the first time since she’d opened her eyes, Danica stood, and began walking through the soft grass. Her light, white dress moved easily about her legs. She suddenly hated it. Hated the color. White no longer belonged anywhere near her, let alone on her body. Everything felt like it was crumbling around her, and her peace was shattered. Any control she had snapped. Tears fell like rain, and she began tearing at the offending dress. Screams tore from her throat, and she threw the dress off her body. Naked, she collapsed, holding her head as she screamed and sobbed. Estellia knelt by her, letting her release all of her rage and pain.

Sometime later, Danica calmed down. At least, for a little while. Then, she saw that she was once again clothed in white. Though she didn’t scream, she just closed her eyes, and cried again. This time, Estellia came and put Danica’s head in her lap, stroking her hair. For the first time in her life, there was no deadline for Danica to recover. She could cry as long as she wished, and lay still for the same amount of time. So, she did. Estellia never said a word, and never became impatient. She just continued stroking. Danica never had to sleep, she just rested.

At first, she felt like the entirety of her was a raw wound, overcome with emotions. Then came the bliss of nothingness. This, she wallowed in the longest. It was so easy to just shut off, and stare at the sky while Estellia combed her hair. Finally, something of her old self returned. The pain did as well, but it wasn’t nearly as bad, and she knew she would be alright. After all, she’d already lost so much, but that had only made her stronger. Finally, after what could have been weeks, or just seconds, she sat up.

“What did he write on my face?”

Estellia helped her to stand, and they began walking, arm in arm. “Are you sure you wish to know?”

Danica nodded. “I have to,”

“’Azog,’”

Acid rose into Danica’s throat. “He left his mark. Deep enough to scar for the rest of my life,”

“Perhaps not,”

That bit of hope was a lifeline that Danica was wary to take. Instead, she asked what happened after she lost consciousness.

“Neither Azog, nor his orcs had time to do anything more to you, for Bilbo threw himself at those holding you,”

Now Danica smiled. “Brave Bilbo,”

“Thorin and I fought Azog and his warg. Bilbo drove his sword into Azog’s leg, allowing Thorin to grab you, and get to an eagle. Everyone made it safely away. They are currently sleeping on a safe rock landing,”

As she had earlier, Danica looked down at the dress. “I shouldn’t be wearing this,”

Taking her hands, Estellia stopped and faced her. “What happened to you does not defile you, nor your worth in any way,”

The tears came again. “But it was my fault. Everyone else knew it was a bad idea, and I ignored my own gut instead. I could have gotten them killed. Never did I think that Rachel could, that she would… “

“Danica, look at me,” once they had eye contact, Estellia continued. “None of what happened was your fault. You did not ask for it, nor did you deserve it. Somehow, you have to forgive yourself, because you are not at all to blame,”

Stifling a sob, Danica nodded, silencing the voice in her head that wanted to argue.

“Now, as for the others; your conversation with Rachel provided the distraction for Gandalf to set up the pine cones. He suspected that I had gone to warn the eagles, but there was no guarantee. By buying that time, you saved their lives,”

She so desperately wanted to believe that, but still felt as though she’d acted stupidly, and worried the others felt the same. How would they look at her now, with Azog’s mark on her face?

“Lastly,” Estellia put a hand on Danica’s cheek, and smiled, “you are wearing white because it still best represents you. You are still pure and bright. Not just in my eyes, but also in the eyes of the One who made you. Not to mention the Company,”

For what she hoped was the last time, Danica gave herself over to tears, allowing herself to be enveloped in the warmth of Estellia’s arms. By the end of her crying, she felt lighter and stronger than she had in a long time.

“Thank you,” she said, stepping out of the embrace. “I don’t know what I would have done if I’d had to deal with this on my own,”

Estellia’s smile remained. “You would not have been alone. They all love you, and would have taken care of you,”

Images of the Company flooded her mind. She had purposefully kept from thinking about them, because all it did was bring pain and humiliation. Now, she realized how much she missed them. Though there was still one face she couldn’t bring herself to see.

“It still won’t be easy, but we won’t have the luxury of time. We need to return to the quest,”

The sadness in Estellia’s eyes struck Danica cold.

“What is it?” Danica asked softly.

Taking Danica’s hand again, Estellia returned to walking.

“Some of the maiar look down on beings like me and Radagast. They believe that we are vastly wasting our time. Radagast has withdrawn from society, and I spend all my time trying to help mortals, whose lives are so fleeting,”

“Why do you work so hard to help us?” Danica asked.

Estellia gave an affectionate smile. “Perhaps it is because your lives are so fleeting, but there is a fire in the soul of mortals that touches me. Your people are the hope of the future, and though mortals are more susceptible to corruption, you also fight against evil with pure ferocity. I guess all of you stole my heart,”

“For which I can be nothing but grateful. Now, what has you so sad?”

They were back at the tree Danica had been under, which she now began to think was the door between here and reality. The whole atmosphere of the place had begun to change, and it was with some trepidation that Danica sat with Estellia beneath the leaves.

“The physical body that I was inhabiting will not survive healing you,”

How could words steal your breath? Danica’s lungs ached from the sudden lack of oxygen, before air whooshed back in.

“Then don’t!” she cried. “Please, I don’t want to lose you,”

“It is already done,” Estellia replied somberly. “But you will not lose me completely. Once my spirit has regained some strength here, I will take another body. You will see me again before the quest is over,”

Danica sniffed. “I’m so sorry. I never wanted anyone to give their life for me,”

“You would have died, and that is something I could not allow,”

There was nothing to do now, but the denial was strong.

“You promise that I will see you again?” even to her own ears, she sounded pathetic. Estellia let out a light, clear laugh.

“I promise,”

Gathering what courage she had, Danica took a deep breath.

“I’m ready,”

The last image she had was of Estellia’s smile, then she was plunged back into darkness. It only lasted a moment, and then began to lighten. Murmurs began to buzz in her ears, like the white noise of a radio. There were a couple of voices speaking, then only one, and it was the only one that mattered.

“Danica, can you hear me?”

Before, under the tree, she had done everything possible to block out his face and voice. Now, he was all she wanted. She blinked once, then twice, and his face came into view.

“Thorin,”

“Thank Mahal,”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and, for a time, she allowed herself to bask in the warmth of it. After all, she knew that most of the peace was behind them, and the worst was yet to come.

“There’s not even a scar,” Thorin breathed, taking her face in his hands.

Afraid to believe it, Danica raised her own hands to her face, and found it smooth, with no trace of cut or scar. She and Thorin shared a smile, and embraced again.

Fili and Gandalf expressed their relief then, before Fili went to wake the others. Danica’s attention went to the big cat laying motionless beside her. She leaned only a little out of Thorin’s arms, her head pressing into the cat’s cooling neck. A few tears soaked into the fur. Estellia would be back, but the ache of her sacrifice weighed heavy on Danica’s heart.

“Thank you,” she gave the cat a gentle kiss, taking comfort in Thorin’s hand rubbing slowly across her back.


	17. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the terrible events of the night prior, all anyone wants is to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while! I've been trying to stay a chapter ahead, but, due to some health issues, I've been in a serious brain fog. I'm sure all the smoke covering California doesn't help. If any of you are from the states suffering from wildfires, please stay safe.

The Company gave her smiles and hugs, relieved and grateful that she was alright. She let the warmth of their concern and affection wash over her, but wished to get the last bit of guilt out in the open.

“I know all of you will try to stop me, but I have to apologize,” as she predicted, there were a few protests. “Please, I need to,” once there was quiet, she continued. “Many of you warned me against going to speak with Rachel, and I didn’t listen. I thought I knew her better than you, and that my judgment was better. These past few months, our relationship has been built on trust. Not only did I fail in trusting you, but I broke yours as well. The consequences of my actions were not just what happened to me, but the loss of Estellia. I promise you; I will never go against all of you like that again,”

“We don’t blame you, Dani,” Kili said softly.

“He’s right,” Bofur chimed in. “She was family to you, and you were only doing what you thought was best for everyone,”

Balin, Nori, and Bilbo had similar sentiments, and then looked at their leader. Uncertain, Danica followed their gaze. Ever since she had woken up, he’d been there. They’d been linked the whole time, even though they hadn’t spoken much. He looked down at her, but some of the warmth she’d seen in his eyes earlier had faded. For some reason, he was distancing himself.

“What you did was noble, and honorable. All fault lays on Rachel,” his words sounded heartfelt, and though she knew she had to be content with that, a small bit of hurt remained.

“Thank you,” she said, forcing herself to smile at him, and the others. “I care for all of you very deeply. I would never do anything that I knew would harm you,”

More hugs were given, and then they had to get up, and mount the eagles again. All Danica wanted to do was change clothes and take a bath, but it was a race against time now, as Rachel would have told the orcs where the Company’s next destination was. Conscious of this, Danica kept looking down, secured on her eagle’s back by Thorin’s arm around her waist. Despite the distance she felt growing between them, he remained with her. So, she tried to take what closeness she could, and eventually fell asleep again. When Thorin gently woke her, the sun had passed midday, and the eagles were descending. They made some spectacular, if not dizzying spirals, and were suddenly safe on the ground. The field was stunning. More beautiful than any she’d ever seen. Flowers created perfect beds that looked purposefully arranged, yet natural. A soft, deep drone warned of nearby bees.

“This is where we must part,” Gandalf’s eagle said. “Farewell! Wherever you fare, till your eyries receive you at the journey’s end,”

“May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks,” Gandalf replied. The exchange seemed vaguely familiar to Danica, and she thought she may have read it in the book.

Moving forward, the bees quickly made themselves known. They were huge, and though Danica knew they were no harm, they made her nervous. Over the buzz, Gandalf explained who their host was, and the nature of his shifting. Everyone was on edge when they reached the hedge that surrounded Beorn’s home. Thorin was still by her side, but they no longer touched.

“Alright,” Gandalf began, stopping them. “So as not to surprise out host, we shall introduce ourselves in pairs. Except John. You should come right after us, but by yourself. Bilbo and Danica shall come with me,”

“As will I,” Thorin stated, tone warning against any argument.

Gandalf’s lips pressed together in displeasure, but quickly caved. They were all too tired for fights.

“Very well. The rest of you will come two at a time, waiting for my whistle,”

They moved forward again, looking for a gate. Once they found it, it took Thorin and Gandalf’s combined strength to open it. The gate was made of heavy, solid oak, clearly meant for keeping others out. Inside, they found a collection of hives, smaller buildings for sheds and stables, and a long, wooden house. A few horses came to greet them, considering them with intelligent eyes. After sniffing Danica, one horse stayed while the others trotted off. Danica stoked the horse’s neck, not knowing how, but knowing that the horse understood she’d been through something terrible. The alarming amount of dried blood on her clothes was certainly part of it.

“They are likely going to warn their master,” Gandalf commented.

With Thorin on one side, and the horse on the other, Danica felt secure following Gandalf and Bilbo toward Beorn. When they saw him, his appearance was more like what she remembered from the book. He was easily the largest person she’d ever seen, with a great, black beard, and black hair. The only clothing he wore was a large tunic that went to his knees, and was belted at the waist. He had been chopping some wood, and leaned on his axe.

“So, here you are,” he stated gruffly upon seeing them. After assuring the horses that there was no danger, Beorn made his way over to them, keeping his axe in his hand. His eyes went to the horse that remained next to Danica, and then to Danica, herself. The grouchy sternness in his eyes softened. “Why don’t you all come inside, and tell me why you are here,”

It was at this point that Gandalf risked telling their host about the rest of the Company. Though he frowned, Beorn said to bring them all in. The more dwarves he saw, the more disgruntled he became. Once all were on the veranda that looked out over the garden, Beorn took a close look at all of them. His eyes lingered on how close Fili, John, and Thorin were to Danica.

“A curious troop that comes to my door,” he stated. “Who are you, and what is your purpose here?”

Gandalf began by introducing each of them. At each name, Beorn looked the individual square in the eye. After all names were said, he looked back at Thorin.

“I may not be over fond of dwarves, but I know your people to be honorable and respectful,” he said. “You are welcome in my house,”

“Thank you,” Thorin replied politely.

“I am curious to know how you all came together, and how you ended up here,”

Once again, Gandalf took the reins, telling as much of the tale as he deemed necessary. Beorn seemed unimpressed with most of it, but became more interested when the story reached their time in the mountains. He growled at the mention of the orcs, especially of Azog. Rachel’s influence also enraged him.

“I have no tolerance for betrayers,” he seethed. “If only I had been there! I would have given them more than fireworks,”

By now, Danica was so tired, hungry, and thirsty that she hadn’t paid much attention. In fact, she kept nodding off on Thorin’s shoulder. However, she noticed when Beorn fixed his gaze upon her again.

“You were equally brave, and foolish to act alone,” his words held some sternness, but his eyes were kind and sympathetic. “Azog was given the name ‘Defiler’ for a reason. I cannot imagine you escaped his grasp unscathed,”

All she could do was shake her head. Beorn sighed.

“Hence why your protectors have not left your side. And yet, you appear to have no wounds,”

Danica meant to answer, but the thought of Estellia had her throat constricting.

“The cougar that Gandalf mentioned gave her life to heal her,” Thorin answered instead.

“I see,” Beorn nodded his head somberly. “Well, I am sure you would all like to clean up and get some food in you. There is a creek that leads into a nice pond just beyond those trees,”

Grateful beyond measure, everyone went in the direction he pointed. The awkwardness came again when they realized that Danica would have to use a spot that gave more privacy. She smiled at them as convincingly as she could, stating that she would fine, as there was a perfect spot right next to where they would be bathing. It was hidden by a few bushes, and deep enough for her to submerge her body.

“We will be right on the other side,” Fili assured her.

She nodded, and walked behind the bushes. Once there, out of sight from everyone, she allowed her body to slump. For a moment, she just sat at the edge of the water, gazing into its surface. When she began to take off John’s coat, she began to realize just how much of the evidence of her assault was still there. The wounds were gone, but there was blood everywhere. It had pooled around her sides, where both Rachel and Azog had stabbed her. Tears trickled down her cheeks, but she let them. Grief for all that had passed, not just to her, but to Rachel and Estellia overwhelmed her. Even as she silently sobbed, she made a promise that this would be the last time. The last time she would break over this. From now on, she would look forward, not back, though she wondered if that was possible with Thorin. 

Fearing the haunted look she had seen growing in his eyes, she grabbed her clothes, and began washing them, feeling a little wary as she saw the blood cloud the water, and then travel down toward where the dwarves were bathing. Sure enough, a couple moments later, she heard Thorin’s voice.

“Danica, are you alright?”

“Just washing my clothes,” she responded, wincing as her voice cracked a little. There was some movement on the other side of the bushes, so she said, “I’ll be fine. Really. Letting go of Estellia and all that has happened,”

“I understand,” he began to move away again.

“Thorin,” she called quickly, and waded closer. “Can I ask you something?”

She could just see the outline of his body through the leaves. He was leaning against a rock, just a couple feet from her.

“Of course,”

Nerves tied her stomach in knots, but she’d already started, and needed to know the answer. “Do you really not blame me for what happened?”

He sighed. “This is a difficult conversation to have when we cannot even see each other,”

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer right now,” but she needed him to.

“No, it’s alright. I just wish…give me a moment,” there was some splashing as he slid into the water, and waded to a place where the bushes sunk beneath the surface. Catching on to what he was thinking, Danica used her tunic to cover her chest, and waded to meet him there. 

He was soaked, having also washed himself, and his chest was bare. She could hear the others in the background, splashing and playing. Her eyes remained on his face.

“You needed to be able to see that I mean every word of what I am about to say,” he began, which only made her more nervous. “No, I do not blame you. What happened was…it weighs heavily on all of us. We failed to protect you. I failed to protect you. That will not be easy to let go,”

She nodded, feeling her stomach sink. “I’m sorry,” 

Something akin to guilt crossed his features. “You do not have to apologize anymore. In fact, I ask that you forgive me. You are only here because of what happened between me and Rachel. If not for that, you would be at home, and safe,”

The thought was almost unbearable. “Safe, but having never met any of you. No matter what has happened, I wouldn’t want that. Meeting you has been one of the biggest blessings in my life,” 

She hadn’t meant to let that out. A blush quickly rose to her cheeks, but Thorin missed her meaning, and remained dubious. “I cannot help but wish that there was a way for you to return to your time. That way, it would be easier to keep my promise to Estellia,” 

That took her by surprise. “Estellia? She spoke to you?”

“Just before she died. She had me promise to take care of you,”

Which he felt he could not do. The hurt from earlier ached deeply in her heart. Their relationship had only started to become amicable in Rivendell, and then there had been that moment the night before they’d left. Other than that, they’d almost always been at odds with one another. And yet, she had hoped that he had felt something positive in meeting her as well. Something to chase away the darkness of what had happened.

“Do you not want me to continue with the quest?” she asked timidly. Once the words were out, she regretted them. She didn’t want to know the answer. His eyes were tortured as he searched for his reply. Just at that moment, Beorn’s voice rose above all the noise.

“Miss? I have some clean clothes for you, if you wish,”

Almost grateful for the interruption, she waded away from Thorin, and went back to the shore. wrapping the wet tunic around her, she met Beorn in the sunshine. In his arms were a couple of articles of clothing. The pants looked roughly, but sturdily sewn. She wondered how he’d managed so quickly.

“The tunic is a clean one that should fit once you’ve tied something around it, and the pants were sewn from a blanket that was unused on one of the chairs. They may still be too large, but they should be comfortable and durable,”

Most importantly, they were clean. Danica took them, and smiled up at the man.

“I cannot thank you enough for your kindness,” she said earnestly.

Seeming to be at a loss for words, he put a giant hand on her shoulder for a moment, then walked away. Taking comfort in the new clothes, Danica went back to the water to rinse off once more, making sure her other clothes stayed on the shore, so that they could dry off. By this point, Thorin had returned to the others, but Danica knew they would speak later. They had to speak later. Somehow, the rough clothes had brought her peace. Once she had finished drying off, she slipped them on, pleased by their surprising softness. Yes, they were too big, but they stayed on her body well, and reminded her of sweat clothes. As she was walking back to the house, John caught up with her.

“Glad to see that you have some clean clothes,” he said with a smile. The smile was so easy, the same he’d given her time and time again. She adored him for that.

“They’re incredibly comfortable,” she said easily. “My other clothes will probably need to be washed again,” 

“Well, we can wash together then. My coat is still a disaster,”

Currently, he was only wearing his pants and tunic, like nearly all the other dwarves. Cleaning up had taken a bit of the dark cloud off everyone. It was like they could start to put the horrors behind them.

“On a happier note, I have something for you,” 

They walked into the main hall of the house, and walked over to where some of their possessions were. Among them was the bag of dwarvish books, and her spear. She gasped, and instantly took hold of it. The last she’d seen it was when she had given it to Thorin before talking to Rachel.

“How did you manage to get it?” she asked.

“Thorin handed it to me as he was watching you speak with Rachel. I made sure to keep hold of it so I could return it to you. Can’t have you continuing on this quest without the only weapon you’re any good at,”

“Now you’re just being mean,” she frowned, but felt such a lightness. “But thank you,”

It would have hurt her to lose the weapon, not just because it was the only one she could really fight with, but because it had been a gift. She wanted to take the spear outside to run some of her drills, but the sun was setting, and food was being set out. The Company had gathered around the large table with Beorn, who provided them with plenty of food and mead. Sensing the lift in her mood, Fili and Kili sat across from the table from her, and told a few jokes before Beorn began telling them tales of his own. Tales of his people in the mountains, and their fights with the goblins. His voice was deep and soothing, and everyone remained completely silent, hanging on his every word.

Sometime later in the evening, he bade them a goodnight, and left. Gandalf warns everyone not to go outside for their own safety, and then settles down with his pipe while the dwarves begin singing. Danica had allowed herself to drink some of the mead, and reveled in the relaxed, buzzed feeling it produced. While the dwarves sang, she sat in front of Fili as he braided intricate plaits into her hair. He translated any of the songs in Khuzdul, and made more jokes concerning the occasional drunken bad notes that escaped the singers. Fili’s touch, and the alcohol had her falling into a trance. Through her haze, she noticed Bilbo falling asleep in the corner. Gandalf noticed too, and announced that they should all go to bed. The animals had provided beds for each of them, which was more than Danica could have wished for.

As she settled in between Fili and Kili, she looked to where Thorin lay, on Fili’s other side. Did he really want her gone? She began desperately wishing for the moments after she’d woken up, when he’d held her without hesitation. It all confused her so much, but her mind was far too worn to try and sort it out in that moment. Perhaps it was better this way; go back to how they were after Rivendell, and focus only on the quest. Her mind could accept that, and yet her heart still ached. 


	18. No More Running or Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For so long, their relationship has been clouded in uncertainty, but now, they have to face the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have been bingeing on "The Vampire Diaries" for the past week, which has been occupying what time and brain power my children leave me. Hence my late update. Hopefully the next chapter will not take so long. Thank you for your patience!! I appreciate you all!

Everyone was fairly quiet and subdued the next day. Gandalf and Beorn were nowhere to be found, but Danica assured them that both would be back. Thorin watched her closely throughout the day, concerned with how quiet she was. Any happiness she had regained the night before had somehow dimmed overnight. Much to his dismay, he knew that he was at least part of the reason. No matter how much that bothered him, he couldn’t muster up the strength to speak with her. It would only hurt them both once he spoke to Gandalf. Especially if what he wished could be done. In his mind, the only way to keep his promise to Estellia was to get Danica back to her time. It was clear that Danica was in more danger than they initially realized, what with Rachel having a personal grudge against her as well.

“What is on your mind that has you so troubled?” Gloin asked. It was late in the afternoon, and everyone was outside, enjoying the summer air. Thorin had stayed on the veranda, watching Danica wade in the pond with a couple of Beorn’s dogs.

“If you had known, when you met your wife, that you could not have a future with her, what would you have done?”

Gloin looked out, finding what Thorin was gazing at. He sighed deeply, and sympathetically. “I cannot begin to imagine such a situation. The love we dwarves feel can be all-consuming. You should be applauded for handling this as well as you have,”

“Well?” Thorin scoffed. “That is one of the last adjectives I would use to describe how I have handled this; when I handled it at all,”

At that, Gloin chuckled. “You had a very difficult and complicated set of circumstances. Not the best time to fall in love, let alone do something about it,”

While he wished the reassurance could help, he still felt tortured. “What would you do, Gloin?”

“Even if I had a similar situation, I do not know, and will never know the pressures of being a ruler. The weight on your shoulders is equal to that of the Lonely Mountain. Perhaps the lass could ease your burden,”

Disbelief crossed Thorin’s face. “Are you suggesting I pursue a courtship?” the sudden realization dawned on him that this was so very similar to the conversation he’d had with Dwalin. “Have I really been so transparent?”

Gloin’s lips twitched beneath his red beard. “Forgive me, Cousin, but yes. At least to those of us who ken you well. There is no doubt what you mean to Dani as well. It may be bold of me to say, but I believe this to be divine destiny?”

“What else could it be?” Thorin breathed, the weight of the words truly hitting him for the first time, as if he just now grasped the reality of them.

“And yet, you are afraid, and hesitant,” Gloin’s comment was harmless enough, but brought to mind all of the doubts and anxieties Thorin had felt since meeting Danica.

“She is not a dwarf. Such a union is forbidden,” and had been for as long as dwarves had been recording their history. However, Gloin did not seem so perturbed.

“Aye, it is forbidden to seek such a union. And though no such couple has been recorded in our texts, that does not mean it has not happened. After all, there has been the odd dwarf or dam who disappears from society after having encountered Men. In the end, no one can doubt the serendipitous nature with which you two have formed your bond. Our people will not take it easily, but they respect you, and would respect her once they learn her tale,”

“If we survive this quest,” his cousin’s words were a temporary balm to some of his aches, and gave him some hope, but their lives were very much in question. “I cannot ensure her safety, which is one of the first duties a dwarf must provide for his wife. Safety, a good home, and stable life. All I can offer her is my heart,”

Their culture took marriage most seriously, and it was the duty of a husband to care and provide for his wife. She, in turn, would keep him, and his home warm and protected. Thorin had the home they had built in the Blue Mountains, but he had forsaken that life to reclaim the home he had lost. It would be a grand one, to be sure, but was not yet a guarantee. He had very little riches, and knew she had come to their time with nothing as well. Starting a life in such a way did not sit well with him. But…he looked back out at her, where she was laughing and running as the dogs began shaking water everywhere. How could he continue to keep her at arm’s distance? What was it costing them both?

Gloin put a hand on Thorin’s arm. “I am sure that all the lass wants is your heart,” he said warmly. “After all, she does not know our traditions, and likely does not hold to many of them. Besides, even if you were able to conduct a proper marriage, most couples have to wait a year before finishing the ceremony and living under the same roof. If you are lucky, you will have a roof waiting at the end of this journey. You asked what I would do?”

Thorin nodded. “As my cousin, and as a married dwarf, I very much value your opinion on the matter,”

“Alright then. I would not let myself come to have any regrets, given that time may be short. No one in this Company would find any wrong in you plaiting a braid in her hair. Whatever you do after that, is up to you. Let the other concerns come as they may. You may even find yourselves more focused on the quest having resolved your personal battles. As for keeping her safe, you are not alone,” he grinned again. “There are fifteen others who would throw themselves into dragon fire to protect her,”

At that, Thorin had to laugh, for it was true. “Thank you. You have eased my mind,” though he would still question Gandalf as to whether or not it was possible to send her back. He had to try, but kept these thoughts to himself.

Gloin clapped him on the shoulder, and then went inside to help Bombur with supper. Beorn’s animals were more than happy to wait upon them, but it was difficult to perform some duties without opposable thumbs. Thorin thought on what he and Gloin had spoken of, and, though he tried to control them, thoughts of the possibilities began to whirl in his mind. If she stayed, would she truly have him? A would-be king with no throne, and no stability to offer? Maybe he should have asked her or Dillinger about the rituals of courtship and marriage in their time. What was to be expected of a couple? His pride cracked a little, knowing that, if Gandalf couldn’t send her away, he would need to speak with Dillinger. Only then could he feel as though he were doing everything he could by Danica. However, everything would depend upon Gandalf’s answer. So, he kept to himself as everyone gathered to eat, and was more relieved than anyone when the wizard finally breezed in. Questions were fired rapidly at Gandalf as to his whereabouts, but he refused to speak until he had eaten.

When he finished, he told them how he had followed bear tracks all the way back in the direction of the orc attack. Likely Beorn trying to verify the details of their story.

“What if Beorn leads them all back to us? I thought you said he was no friend of them?” Bilbo questioned, seeming thoroughly anxious.

Gandalf’s eyes landed on their burglar, and examined him. “You look as though you need some sleep, Bilbo Baggins. Perhaps that is why you would say such a foolish thing. Of course Beorn is not their friend! If any dared to follow him, they would find their lives quickly ended. Besides, Rachel will have already informed Azog about where we would be. We have our host to thank for keeping that pack away from us,”

Bilbo nodded sheepishly, and Thorin could see that he did, indeed, appear fatigued. Not long after the conversation ended, Bilbo fell asleep in a corner. Dillinger, and the rest started to sing, and share stories, but no matter how hard they tried to cajole Danica, she only shook her head with a smile, and remained silent. By now, her sad countenance was clear to everyone, and some of them were throwing Thorin accusatory glances. Their message was also clear; Fix this. Instead of doing as they, and his heart wished, he walked over to Gandalf, and began a quiet conversation.

“I need to ask you something, and request that you keep an open mind, and remain completely honest with me,”

Instantly sensing the seriousness in Thorin’s tone, Gandalf nodded. “What is it?”

Though he had been so determined to do this, the question got stuck in his throat for a moment. “Can you send her back?”

Gandalf sighed. “I cannot say that I am surprised by your request. As per our honesty agreement, I must admit that it is not within my power,”

Which did he feel more, relief, or fear? His face must have shown some of each, for Gandalf quickly continued.

“If Estellia was here, it would be possible, and so, may be possible sometime in the future, if you still wished it. Do you really desire to send her back to her own time?”

Not entirely. “Only if it could be done,”

“No,”

Shock and dread filled Thorin as he turned to look at Danica. He hadn’t even heard her approach. Her eyes were dark like smoke, her jaw clenched in barely concealed rage.

“It would have been the best way to keep you safe,” he responded as calmly as he could.

“No,” while her eyes smoldered with anger, her tone was ice; hard and unyielding. “You may be the leader of this Company, but I was brought here for a purpose, which hasn’t yet been fulfilled. If you believe me to be a burden, then I will leave, but find another way to help you from the sidelines. However, I refuse to be sent home like a piece of luggage,”

Turning on her heel, she strode toward the veranda. Gloin, Balin, Fili, and Dillinger watched her go, and then flashed their eyes at Thorin. Groaning softly, he followed after her with a scowl. Without meaning to, he slammed the door to the veranda, causing Danica to jump, and gasp softly.

* * *

“The conversation was not over,” Thorin stated lowly.

Though her heart was in her ears, Danica straightened herself in stubborn defiance. “It was for me,”

The sun was still hanging on to the horizon, so she descended the steps, and walked out into Beorn’s garden. Her mind was whirling, and her emotions were a violent storm that tangled so fiercely she couldn’t begin to comprehend them all.

“Danica!” she could hear his heavy footsteps following after her, so she quickened her pace.

“I don’t want to talk anymore,” the hysteria within her colored her tone. Where she would normally kick herself for letting her control slip, she couldn’t find it within her to care.

“We need to. Our conversation from yesterday was interrupted, and you need to know why I asked Gandalf to send you back,”

The mention of their previous conversation had her stopping. He was right, and it had haunted her the night before. Turning, she remained silent, letting him continue.

“I only said what I did to try and keep you safe,” he repeated his earlier reason. “You are precious to both me and this Company,”

“You have a funny way of showing it,” she seethed, even while wishing his words were true. “You avoid me most of the time, and are completely disdainful of where I come from. I know you have doubts and fears because of Rachel, but I’m not her!”

He sighed, some of his anger melting away. “I know you are not,”

“Then please just let me do the job that Gandalf brought me here to do,” not wanting to further either of their discomfort, she turned from him again, intent on going to sit by the pond until the sun went down. Thorin had other ideas.

Barking out something in Khuzdul, which she could only assume was a curse, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back toward him.

“Stop running away from me!”

She tripped on her own foot, and went careening into his chest. His free arm wrapped around her waist, steadying her as they both tried to get their footing. So close were they, that her cheek brushed his when she straightened. Just like in Rivendell, her heart beat so hard she was sure he could feel it, and her breath caught in her throat. Her anger vanished, letting the pain, and fear of rejection dominate.

“Please let me go,” she murmured softly.

The hand that had held her arm released its grip, and moved to cup her cheek. “Is that truly what you wish?” his tone was also soft, and rough with the emotions she could see swirling in his eyes. Feeling lost, she shook her head.

“I don’t know what to do,” she admitted fearfully.

“To be honest, neither do I, which is not something I am well acquainted with, but which has become typical when it comes to you,” his thumb stroked her cheek, and her lips. “I have been at a loss since I first saw you. A relationship between a dwarf and woman would never be accepted. It is against our traditions. And yet, I was in love with you from the start. Knowing that you were from another time, and would likely end up in that time after this quest added more difficulty. All I have ever wanted is for you to be taken care of, but I also desperately want you bonded to me,”

It was more than she could have ever hoped for, and had her heart swelling. Smiling, she leaned into his touch, and covered his hand with hers. “You want to keep me away, but your reasons only make me want to stay closer by your side,”

He inched closer, but before his lips touched hers, he looked into her eyes, asking her permission. As an answer, she closed the distance between them. A soft, grateful sweetness filled the kiss. No more hiding, no more pretending. His arms went around her waist, while hers wrapped around his neck, bringing them as close as they could be. Heat pooled in the pit of her stomach, nearly exploding when Thorin eased her lips open, deepening the kiss. The moan that made its way from her throat was unintended, and brought about an intense reaction. Thorin’s large hands clutched at the fabric of her tunic, as if wishing to rip it apart. Danica felt small in his arms, yet strong and secure. It was a juxtaposition she found herself enjoying. However, the moment ended quickly, as Thorin pulled away.

“If I do not stop now, I fear I never will,” he breathed.

Feeling bold, Danica gave him another short, but passionate kiss, then said, “You say that as if it’s a bad thing,”

Thorin laughed, and rested his forehead to hers. “What wild thing have I unleashed?”

Loving the sound of his laugh, and the feel of it rumble in his chest beneath her fingers, Danica grinned. “We haven’t even begun to cross into the territory of wild,”

Laughing again, he hugged her. Almost dizzy with happiness, Danica closed her eyes, and allowed herself to sink into his warmth. There was no care for any eyes that may be watching, nor for the sun, which had now fully submerged beneath the horizon, taking its light with it. A low growl, and the crunch of leaves forced the cares back to the surface. Danica’s heart skipped a beat, then another when Thorin threw her over his shoulder, and ran. The footsteps that followed them were fast, and heavy, but they were able to enter the house safely. Thorin closed and bolted the door, then held her against his chest while he listened outside. There were a few large sniffs, but otherwise, nothing. After a couple minutes, they both blew sighs of relief, and then began to laugh.

“Will you stop running from me now?” he questioned lightly.

“Only if you stop hiding from me,” she countered.

With the dim light from the main hall, she could see the softness and warmth in his eyes, which turned her spine to jelly.

“Deal,” he said, then pressed his lips to hers.

Danica could have happily stayed in that secluded hallway for the rest of her life. Limbs tangling, they slid to the floor, but their mouths never parted. Hands sought to grasp hair and stroke flesh as their minds emptied of all but each other. A small part of Danica’s sanity remained in tact enough to warn her against making the loud moans she desperately wished to unleash. As it was, she couldn’t contain some of the softer ones, nor the occasional gasps when his hands would pass over her breasts. She wanted to protest when his lips left hers, but it died on a groan of pleasure when he took his attention to her throat. Her head fell back, giving him as much access to her sensitive skin as possible. No longer completely in control of her body, her back arched, and her hips ground up to meet him, driven completely by the innate reactions of what his affection awoke within her. It had been so long since she’d felt intimate touch, and the fire Thorin left in her took her breath. There was also a sense of victory in the fact that he, too, seemed possessed by long-repressed desire.

“If you two are back inside, perhaps you should come and join the rest of us in preparing for sleep,”

Gandalf’s voice effectively stalled any further intimacy, as Thorin froze, and burning heat rose to Danica’s cheeks.

“Oh God,” she murmured, horrified. “They all heard us, didn’t they?”

Sighing, Thorin sat up, and helped her to sit beside him. “I’m sure there are some who were already asleep,” 

Danica could only groan, hiding her face in embarrassment. Surprisingly, Thorin chuckled in her ear, and pulled her back into his arms.

“You need not be so abashed, Ibinê. I do have to apologize if I was too forward. So much of this is new to me,”

“You have nothing to apologize for. I wanted it just as much as you did,” and hadn’t wanted it to end. “I suppose we’re going to have to work on our control from now on,”

“The endless walking and riding should help take care of some of that,” he pointed out.

Reluctantly, she freed herself from his arms. “Perhaps we should go to bed as Gandalf suggested,”

“Before we do,” Thorin reached into his hair, and pulled out one of the beads that held his braids together. “Normally, I would craft one myself, that would be unique to the two of us. However, in the oldest of times, a dwarf would present one of his own beads to the dam to whom he professed his love. I love you, and no longer wish to live apart from you, whether physically, or emotionally. Will you do me the honor of wearing this?”

Her breath left her body. In any normal situation, she supposed this all would seem too fast. Their situation was nowhere near the realm of normal. Besides, no other serious steps could be taken until after the quest, and the battle were over. Beaming, she nodded.

“It would be my honor, and pleasure to wear it, and to be yours. I love you,”

With exquisite gentleness, Thorin took a lock of her hair, and delicately plaited it, securing it with his bead. The way he laid it against her shoulder was almost reverent, as was the way Danica took it between her fingers.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered, emotion having stolen her voice.

Smiling, he kissed her gently. “As are you. How did this evening go from me trying to send you away, to declaring myself to you?”

She chuckled, standing with him. “My immense powers of persuasion,”

He made a deep sound in the back of his throat, then grabbed her suddenly, plundering her mouth fiercely, and much too briefly. Danica’s head swam, and she needed the strong grip he had on her to keep upright. The look on his face when they parted and headed to their beds could only be described as self-satisfied.

“What kind of wild thing have _I_ unleashed?” she murmured.

“That is something we shall both find out in the coming days,” he replied, looking far too excited at the prospect.

Fili had moved next to his brother, leaving two beds side-by-side for Danica and Thorin. As had been Fili’s job most nights, Thorin sat behind Danica, braiding her hair for bed. His touch, which had, moments ago brought fire to her veins, now soothed her, so her eyes quickly, and easily slid shut. For a time, she slid in and out of sleep. Each time, she felt Thorin’s hand stroking her face, and heard his voice humming in her ear. When she finally succumbed completely to sleep, it was peaceful, and filled with nothing but dreams of Thorin’s voice and touch.


	19. Ultimatums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is ever simple, and peace can only last so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been letting myself get distracted far too much recently. Finally sat my butt down and focused on writing this chapter. Sorry it took so long! Hopefully everyone is doing well out there! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

Everyone was woken the next morning by Beorn, who had just come back. Thorin resented the sudden interruption from his sleep, especially when he opened his eyes, and saw Danica still laying in his arms. He must have fallen asleep after humming to her, and never made it to his own cot. Beorn’s voice hadn’t stirred her, so Thorin gently rubbed her shoulder until her eyes opened. Ignoring the smiles and looks from everyone, the both of them turned their attention to their host.

“So, here you all are still,” Beorn said. “I am glad to see you well-fed, and well-rested,” his eyes fell on Thorin and Danica on the last bit, but there was no judgment in his eyes. “Come, have breakfast, and I will tell you where I have been,”

Just as Gandalf had suspected, Beorn had retraced their steps to check the truth of their story. He was greatly pleased at the death of the Great Goblin, and congratulated them for it. His other purpose, after validating their story, was to track down and kill as much of the orc pack as possible. Sadly, most of them had escaped with some of fleeing south. One had been too slow, and Beorn had managed to capture him. The only information the orc had given before his demise was that a trap had been set, and those from the future would be sent where they belonged. Chest tight, Thorin looked at Danica, whose eyes were wide.

“Do you think she managed to find the Palantir I threw?” she questioned of Gandalf.

The calculating look on the wizard’s face had everyone on edge. “It is highly unlikely, but I would try and keep from any close contact if I were you,”

Quickly moving to another topic, bilbo asked about the orc Beorn had captured. With a grim smile, he led them outside, where the heads of the orc and warg were staked on either side of the front path; a warning. Bilbo went white, but Beorn wasn’t one to gloat, so they went back inside, where Beorn began putting supplies together for them. They would have enough food to get through the forest, but would have to send the ponies back at the elven gate.

“Be wary, as you travel in that wood,” Beorn warned. “It is a dark and dangerous place. Food and water are scarce, and difficult to find. There is one stream, black and strong, that holds an enchantment. You may neither drink, nor touch it. For your sakes, do what you can to make your journey as silent and swift as possible,”

On that foreboding note, they finished eating and packing, and went back outside. It was midday, and the sun shone warmly upon them. They bid farewell to Beorn at the high hedge that bordered his land. Though he would never admit it out loud, Thorin had felt better with the shifter’s presence, for he was good at killing orcs and goblins. Now, they were back out in the open, on their own. Everyone else felt on edge as well, and remained silent until they were many miles away. Only then did they begin talking and singing again. For the first time, Thorin enjoyed singing with Danica, finding pleasure and satisfaction with the way their voices melded together. More than that, he enjoyed the bright smile she kept giving him.

“Well, I believe congratulations are in order,” Balin stated, once they had settled for the night. “We have all seen the braid in your hair,”

Danica blushed while the others gave their congratulations and well-wishes. Thorin smiled, and accepted them. Though he remained silent, Gandalf’s countenance was warm and approving. While Danica chatted with some of them over dinner, Gloin came over to Thorin, keeping his voice low.

“I am happy for you, cousin,” he said. “Your road together will not be an easy one, but I am glad that the two of you will face it as one,”

“Thank you,” Thorin responded.

“Sure took ye long enough,” Dwalin teased. “We have all been waiting for weeks,”

Both Thorin and Danica were too far away to hit him, so Danica threw a twig, which Dwalin easily swatted away. Everyone laughed, and many of the fears they had carried on the road lifted into the air with the smoke from their fire. The rest of the evening was relaxed and pleasant, with everyone speaking about what they would do once the mountain was reclaimed, and the battle won. Everyone was excited about the comfortable life the riches would bring. While it was true that their life in the Blue Mountains had been stable, they had struggled to reach that point, and known too many hardships. Too many men had mocked them, and used them for the butt of a joke. Before long, no one would dare to mock them. Many who had laughed would now beg for a share of the wealth.

The feel of Danica’s head on his shoulder pulled Thorin from his thoughts of petty revenge. She would not approve of such thoughts, for her heart was too kind. If they survived, he knew she would want to spread Erebor’s wealth far and wide. There was plenty to spare, but Thorin didn’t believe a lot of the people out there deserved it. Then again, neither had his father or grandfather.

“Are you alright?” Danica asked him softly.

He looked down at her, saw her sweet, concerned face, and felt the vengeance seep out of him. Yes, his father and grandfather had felt the same way, but they were wrong, and it had led to their deaths. Here, in his arms, was his, and his family’s redemption.

“Yes,” he replied warmly. “My thoughts just slipped away from me. Thank you,”

When he kissed her forehead, she gave a contented sigh, and snuggled back into his side. The open intimacy and affection were new to him, but no one else seemed to bat an eye. There were some subtle glances, which were clearly done with good intentions. Even though it was all new to him, he found himself relaxing into it. Not just easily, but happily. Instead of forcing himself to sleep, his eyes closed without him realizing it. Sometime later, he awoke to the sound of Danica’s voice as she coaxed him to lie down. He only did so if she remained next to him. Once she was in his arms again, he let sleep take over.

_Danica’s dreams began with typical nonsense, and images of home, but quickly took a strange turn. She’d had dreams and nightmares of Erebor before, yet none had felt quite this real. It was cold, and had a dank, musty smell. Confused, she looked around, but there was no one to be seen. Normally, the company would be in the dreams as well._

_“It’s just the two of us here,”_

_Rachel’s voice echoed off the stone, cutting the silence in a jarring fashion. Turning, Danica saw her sitting on the king’s throne, a smug smile on her face._

_“How are you doing this?” Danica kept her distance, but barely had to raise her voice for it to be heard._

_“Let’s just say this is a last-ditch attempt to get us all home,” Rachel crossed her legs, looking far too comfortable. “When you reach Laketown, come find me in the Master’s mansion. You, and that cowboy only,”_

_“The dwarves would never allow that,” Danica replied with a shake of her head. She could just imagine the look on Thorin’s face._

_Rachel scoffed, but her bravado remained. “I’ve already taken care of that. Just be there. Which means, of course, that you can’t tell anyone about this dream,”_

_A boulder the size of the secret she would have to keep dropped in her stomach. “I can’t,” she breathed._

_“Then, I will release my pack of orcs on Laketown, where they will kill every child in the dead of night. When their parents wake, screaming in grief and despair, Smaug will come and relieve them of their misery,”_

_Darkness seemed to descend with the threat, plunging the mountains in shadow, and bitter cold._

_“You wouldn’t,” Danica backed up a step. “You couldn’t do something so evil,”_

_Finally, Rachel stood, and made her way in front of Danica. “Wouldn’t I?” her smile faded, replaced by a grim, and determined frown. “I have done what I had to do. In order to leave this wretched place, I will continue to do what I have to, no matter who else gets hurt. After all, what will it mean to us in the future?”_

_“Everything, for it will haunt you into eternity,”_

_“Perhaps,” Rachel’s eyes drifted down, and landed on Thorin’s bead in Danica’s hair. Her eyes went sharp with cold fury. “I see the denial faded. Very well. Go ahead and tell the cowboy that this is a warning,”_

_There was no time to panic, or blink. Before Danica could even try to process what had been said, Rachel’s knife sliced across her throat, then Rachel kicked her off the bridge, into the endless dark._

A blood curdling scream ripped through the night, waking the entire Company. Thorin automatically reached for his sword, then Danica, but she was already sitting up. She had been the one who screamed, but there appeared to be nothing there. While everyone else was still scrambling for weapons, and looking for the foe, Thorin took Danica’s arms, and tried to get her to look at him. Her eyes were wide, and glazed with terror.

“Danica! Look at me!”

Behind him, Gandalf began calming everyone down, helping them to realize that there was no battle to be had. Concern then turned fully to Danica, who was finally waking up, though tears were still flowing down her cheeks.

“What happened?” Thorin asked gently.

“Was it like the other nightmare you had?” Fili knelt next to them, looking at Thorin for permission first.

Danica shook her head, one hand going to her throat. Thorin followed the movement, then moved her hand, and pulled her collar down.

“Mahal help us…” his first instinct was to apply pressure to the wound that had caused so much blood to be spilled, but there was no wound. Frowning, he wiped some of the blood, but her skin was unmarred. “This is impossible,” he looked back up at Danica, hoping she could give an explanation.

“It was Rachel,” she began, relaxing a little. “I don’t know how, but she came into my dreams, or…maybe pulled me into hers,”

“She has magic?” Kili’s voice spoke of how terrible a turn that would be.

Danica quickly shook her head. “No. She was using someone else, though I’m not entirely sure who,”

Yet another complication in the tangled web that was their quest. “What did she want?” Thorin asked. 

“What else?” she glanced at him, but only briefly, which immediately set off warning bells in Thorin’s mind. “She wanted to mock me, and convince me that I should leave. When she was done, she sliced my throat open, and pushed me off a bridge. She told me to tell you it was a warning,”

Soft curses and exclamations could be heard around the group, but Thorin only heard the silence of his heart skipping a beat. The mere imagery felt enough to drive him insane.

“How could the wound she inflicted upon you in a dream bleed here?” Bilbo asked.

“A fine question,” Gandalf responded. “However, I think that will be more for me to worry about than you. It was likely nothing more than a trick. There is no way Rachel could have access to magic strong enough to kill someone in their sleep like that. I think there was more to this dream than mocking. Where were you in the dream?”

Now Danica looked back at Thorin, her gaze wary and apologetic. “Erebor. I was standing before the throne,”

Anger surged through his veins as Thorin figured out where Rachel must have been. “And she was sitting upon it,”

More curses flew, but Gandalf cut them off. “What else did you see?”

“Nothing. At one point, shadows and cold seemed to fill the mountain, but other than that, there was nothing. Just us,”

“Then it was, indeed, an illusion and a trick. If you had truly been in the Lonely Mountain, Smaug would have sensed the magic, and searched it out. I believe Rachel is afraid of Smaug, and has no intention of waking him. After all, not even the orcs can control that dragon,”

With these words, much of the fear and tension had dissipated. Many were sitting on their bedrolls again, and Gandalf pulled his pipe out, and lit it. Thorin looked at Danica’s face, and was disheartened to see her still troubled. Rachel had succeeded in one thing; she had put the seed of fear and doubt in Danica, and that seed was quickly growing. What else had been said to take all the light from Danica’s eyes?

“I guess I’ll take up guard again,” Bofur said, groaning as he lifted himself off the ground.

“Wait, I’ll do it,” Danica stood instead. “I doubt I could sleep anytime soon,”

Not waiting for anyone to argue, she went to the edge of the campsite, facing away into the night. Concern for her grew within Thorin, but he was wholly unsure of what to do. Moving quietly, he went and sat beside Gandalf.

“I do not believe what she told us is all that happened in the dream,” he confessed softly.

“Nor do I,” Gandalf agreed. “Rachel would not have gone to such lengths just to get under Danica’s skin, and hide her own lack of power. I fear she threatened Danica in some way,”

Thorin frowned. “For what purpose? What could she hold over Danica that would unsettle her so terribly?”

“The lives of a town full of children,” Dillinger had come to sit on Gandalf’s other side, speaking just as softly. It was clear that Fili and Dwalin were listening, but they remained where they were to keep from rousing attention.

“What do you know?” Thorin asked the man, whom Gandalf was also carefully watching.

“Rachel came to me as well. She said that she was going to give us one more chance to leave this time. She also told me of the threat she was going to give Danica; meet her in Laketown, just the two of us, or else she would send the orc pack to kill every child in the dead of night,”

Was there no trace of that woman’s humanity left? Thorin shook his head, then asked, “What did you say?”

Dillinger gave a wry, and dark scoff. “Well, before I could say anything, she gave an ultimatum to me as well. You see, she didn’t believe that killing children would be enough for me to put Danica in danger. So, she told me that if I didn’t make sure we were there, she would have Danica killed. Her doing so in Danica’s dream was a warning that she can somehow follow through with it. Y'all missed the look Danica gave me when she said so earlier,”

Thorin cursed viciously, struggling to keep his voice down. “Whatever magician Rachel is working with needs to be stopped,”

“Let me take care of that,” Gandalf said, his eyes dark. “That will not eliminate the threat against Danica. Rachel may not be able to control Smaug, but she is working with the orc pack, and can turn the whole of Laketown against you through the fear of you waking the dragon,”

“Then we do not go to Laketown,” Thorin suggested. “Do you truly believe Rachel could make good on her threat to kill the children?”

“Even one child dead could break Danica,” Dillinger said sadly. “After losing her own baby, she couldn’t bear to lose another child all because of her decisions,”

“And orcs love to kill children,” Gandalf added. “It is one of their favorite sports,”

“Which means they would happily fulfill the threat,” Thorin sighed. “So, what do we do? We cannot give in, and yet we cannot deny Rachel’s demand,”

Now Dillinger smiled. “I have a plan,’

It would be tricky, and there was more room for failure than Thorin was comfortable with, but it was the only chance they had. Even worse than that was the fact that Danica couldn’t know what they knew until they were within Thranduil’s halls. Thorin wasn’t sure which he hated more; having to ask the elf king for help, or keeping the truth from Danica. When she came over to him after her watch was up, his heart ached. There were tear tracks on her cheeks, and her eyes were dull. Forgetting about everyone else around them, he kissed her forehead, and held her against him after she laid down.

“I love you,” he murmured against her skin.

“I love you too,” her voice was thick with emotion, but she quickly relaxed as Gandalf put a hand over her head, and spoke some words to help her sleep.

After thanking the wizard, Thorin closed his own eyes. The road ahead of them was long, and complicated, and they would all need all the rest they could get.


	20. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company must now travel into the darkened paths of Mirkwood, to face whatever danger awaits, but they will have unexpected help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost Christmas already!! How did this happen? All I know, is that I am so ready for this year to be over. Desperately hoping 2021 will grow into something better. Hope you are all safe and well, and having a merry holiday season! Also, terribly sorry for how long it's taking me to update, and thank you for your patience! (If you understand where I got the title for this chapter, you are one of my people).

They rode a bit longer than Danica expected before reaching Mirkwood. Two more full days, and most of a night. After a long uphill climb, the dark, foreboding forest wall stretched out before them. Any animals that had been previously seen and heard were now gone, leaving a lonely, eerie silence in the air. They dismounted at the gate, unburdening their ponies, and preparing to send them back. Danica stroked her pony’s nose, sad to be separating from the animal. John gave her shoulder a sympathetic pat, also sorry to say goodbye to his horse.

“Greetings, Mithrandir,” the smooth voice had Danica, along with most of the others, jumping.

Without anyone knowing, a small band of elves had emerged from the trees. Though there were weapons on them, none were drawn. They held a patient, if withdrawn air. Danica heard a few of the dwarves grumble, and saw them grab their weapons in caution. So did the elves.

“We are not here to fight you,” the first elf, a brown-haired woman said. “That will not stop us if you start a confrontation,”

“They will not,” Gandalf moved to the front of the group, addressing the she-elf. “They only wish to pass through this wood peacefully,” Danica caught the “they,” and suddenly remembered Dol Guldur. Only Thorin and Bilbo seemed suspicious about the wizard’s wording.

“That is why we are here,” two more elves appeared; a blonde man, and red-haired female.

Gandalf smiled warmly. “Legolas. It is good to see you,”

Smiling as well, Legolas gave a response in elvish, then looked at the dwarves, his eyes cooling. “We received a letter from Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Your quest, and plight are known to us. Tauriel and I just came from stopping a few orcs from entering the forest. I am sure some of you will wish to argue, but we are here to help guide you to my father’s halls,”

As before, some of the dwarves grumbled, but Thorin raised a hand to silence them, and stepped beside Gandalf. Out of the corner of her eye, Danica saw John put a hand on Bifur’s axe to lower it.

“Why would you wish to guide us, unless to lead us astray, or throw us in your dungeons?” Thorin questioned.

Danica winced, but knew it was a valid question, especially since that’s exactly what happened in the original story. Legolas was not as understanding.

“You would be wise to not question our honor,” he replied, both his voice and eyes hard. “If we intended to take you prisoner, we would have ambushed you in the forest, where you would stand no chance of fighting back, or escaping. Believe me when I say that none of us take this lightly. We are here because a great danger threatens our home. Greater, even, than a dragon. If not for Lord Elrond’s letter, explaining the situation, we would never have agreed to this. In fact, we would have done all we could to stop you,”

Before Thorin could scoff, or make a remark that would further heighten the tension, Danica made her way forward.

“What, exactly, did Lord Elrond say in his letter?”

For the first time, Legolas looked at her, then at John, and back. He seemed surprised when Thorin didn’t try to stop her, or change the subject.

“He told us of the traitor, and the other travelers who know of the future. That knowledge, he said, could bring destruction upon this entire world. Would you call that accurate?” there was something about his tone that felt angry, and made Danica want to cover. It was clear that he saw John and Danica as equally dangerous as Rachel, and wished them all gone.

“Not so much for me,” John said easily. “I only have a vague idea about this quest, and nothing about the future. Trust me; this isn’t much danger to ya,” he tapped the side of his head.

“For more reasons than one,” Fili joked, earning him a punch on the shoulder from John, while the others chuckled. Some of the tension was eased, but not between Legolas and Danica, as he leveled his gaze at her.

“And you?”

Thorin moved closer to her. “She is no threat. If you searched all through this time, and theirs, you would not find a heart more pure,”

His praise warmed Danica, and had Legolas’ brow rising.

“High commendations, considering she is not one of your kind,”

“Be that as it may,” Gandalf said quickly, “it is the truth. The power that brought her here would not have done so with anyone who had corruption or greed in their hearts,”

While Danica appreciated the support, she could still see the skepticism in the elves’ eyes, and knew that some of their thoughts were valid.

“I would never betray the good in this world, let alone those who I consider friends and family,” she began. “but your concerns are not misplaced. My very existence is a threat, because of the knowledge I have. Though I would rather die than spread that knowledge, I know there are ways to reach into my mind, and break me. There has already been an attempt to do just that,”

“Which you survived,” Thorin pointed out, troubled by her speech.

“And despite the attack, and attempts to reach out to her, she has not given the enemy any ammunition for evil plots,” Gandalf added.

Legolas regarded her, some of the iciness melting away. A couple of the elves behind him seemed impressed, and looked at her with more approval.

“I respect the honesty with which you have spoken. For that, I will trust you,”

“Thank you,” Danica said, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Now that this has been settled, it is time to send the ponies back to Beorn,” Gandalf announced.

“What about your horse?” Dori questioned loudly.

Almost as one, everyone looked at Gandalf, and his horse, which was still fully saddled and loaded.

“You’re not leaving us?” Bilbo’s voice was dismayed, as were the looks on the Company’s faces.

“I would not do this unless I had to,” the wizard lamented, regret plain in his expression. “There are some things that I must attend to. Besides, I never promised to be with you the whole way. Forgive my sudden departure, Legolas. I trust you to take care of this group, and see them safely beyond your borders,”

Legolas gave a low nod. “You have my word,”

Gandalf turned his attention to the Company, but mostly Thorin and Danica. “Be careful who you trust outside of this group,” he advised. “Take care of each other, for that is where you will find your strength, and courage. Wait for me at the overlook, if you can. And if you see Rachel, do what you must,”

There was a hint of a warning that made Danica sick. She remained still, letting Thorin nod in response. The air remained somber as they bid Gandalf farewell, and followed their new guides into the dark woods.

* * *

Thorin had been more than troubled by Danica’s admission to the elf prince. He’d been disturbed. There was no lie in her words, but that only made the pit in his stomach worse. Somehow, he knew for certain that they were living on borrowed time. Even if he survived, it was not likely that whatever powers that be would allow her to remain in his time. Just like she had said, her very existence was a danger because of her knowledge. If she did stay, she would be hunted for the remainder of her life. This was a reality he had instinctively known from the moment he met her. Unlike before, it made him that much more desperate to take every moment he could. Of course, there weren’t many of those to be had in the forest.

Everyone walked in a single file line, barely speaking. No sun or wind breached the thick boughs of the forest ceiling, leaving the air a heavy, dark green. Danica and Bilbo were the first to struggle with the thick air, followed by the Company. Dwarves were used to stagnant air, but this was different. It was also incredibly difficult to see. Even once Thorin’s eyes adjusted to the dark, everything was dim and murky. The first day, he had followed directly behind the elves, but then let Danica or his nephews take the lead after he bumped into the elf in front of him. Damn people made no sound while walking, and never gave warning when they stopped. Though he would never admit it out loud, the other problem was that his eyesight wasn’t the best. It had never been as sharp as Bilbo’s, but was now hindered by the dim light.

Night brought its own set of struggles. The kind of darkness that descended gave a new meaning to pitch-black. No fires were to be lit, as they would attract too many of the forest’s nocturnal creatures. Thankfully, the elves had lanterns lit with insects that glowed, but let off no warmth. Thorin had seen such anomalies in the deeper places of caves. While it was nice to have a small bubble of light, it was difficult to sleep. Danica always slept best in Thorin’s arms, which was the only way he could rest as well, despite the looks the elves gave. Mostly, they seemed surprised, but he didn’t miss the disgusted glances a couple of them gave. Only one, the red-haired female named Tauriel seemed genuinely curious. On their third night, she came and sat beside them as they ate a very small supper.

“Forgive me if I come across as rude,” she began, “but am I correct in assuming you two are mated?”

“We are betrothed, yes,” Thorin answered cautiously.

As she had always been, Tauriel looked innocently intrigued and perplexed. “I have never heard of such a thing happening,”

“Much about our situation has never happened before,” Danica responded wryly.

Tauriel smiled. “So it seems. And what of your people? Will they accept such a union?”

Normally, he would be insulted by the question, and refuse to answer. Then again, anyone else would have been nosy and judgmental. Danica also looked at Thorin, waiting for his answer.

“Not easily,” he surprised himself by replying. “As you said, a pair like us is uncommon at best. The fact that their leader is involved only complicates matters. However, we have one absolute law when it comes to a bonded pair; you never separate them,”

He was unsure why he’d been so candid with the she-elf, but seeing Danica’s reassured smile made him realize that it was worth it.

“I wish all races believed the same,” Tauriel said softly. “To accept the bond of two hearts without focusing on the differences without is truly honorable. You have my deepest respect. I wish the two of you happiness,” though she gave a smile before moving away, she seemed sad. Thorin was also dumbfounded by the level of honesty and civility she’d shown.

“Why would she speak with us about that?” he mused, not really expecting an answer.

Danica sighed, looking at Legolas, whose eyes were on Tauriel’s back. “I have an idea, but it’s probably best not to speak about it here,”

A frown tugged at Thorin’s brow at the reminder of how good elven hearing was. Speaking no more, they finished their food, then laid back, wrapping their arms around each other. Danica fell asleep quickly, but Thorin’s eyes remained stubbornly open. Kili had sat beside Tauriel, and was conversing quietly with her. The longer they spoke, the more the sadness lifted from Tauriel’s shoulders. Kili had a way of doing that; of lightening one’s emotional toll. Fili had the same gift, but his focus was on his family, including Danica.

One other person was closely watching the elf and dwarf speak. There was no true anger on Legolas’ face, more like regret. When he noticed Thorin’s eyes on him, he murmured a word to one of the other elves, and disappeared. Though still somewhat curious, Thorin closed his eyes. After all, his concerns were greater than the romantic complications of a couple of elves. Erebor, and Smaug still loomed over him, casting a large, and heavy shadow. Then, there was the woman in his arms. The one who held his heart in her small hands, and would take it with her wherever, or whenever she went. He kissed her forehead, and kept his cheek pressed there throughout most of the night.

The next day, they continued their endless trekking over a terrain that never seemed to change. Tauriel and the brunette female took the lead, with Dillinger behind them, and Danica behind him. Thorin followed her, seeing as she shrank from the large webs that seemed to grow ever denser in the trees beyond the path. A couple of times, they heard strange clicking and creaking, and she would jump, head turning erratically to find the source of the noise. The elves would also look, but seemed no more perturbed than usual. By the size of the webs, Thorin could guess that the arachnids that produced them must be massive. Judging by the size of Danica’s reactions, she must have a terrible fear of spiders. A good distraction came when they reached a broken bridge that used to go over a running creek of black water.

“There is a boat on the other side,” Tauriel called once they all came to a stop. “We will traverse a few at a time, and make sure you do not touch the water,”

It was a tense quarter of an hour as the elves split up to ferry each group of dwarves across. For the most part, it was uneventful, thanks to everyone using the utmost caution. In the last boat were Legolas, Dwalin, and Bombur. Dwalin and Legolas had exited the boat without difficulty, but Bombur was a bit slower. The elf prince offered a hand, which Bombur vehemently rejected, with much grumbling. Just as he put his first foot on dry land, the sound of heavy hooves had them all startling. A great, white stag came bounding from the distant trees, and took a high leap over them. Most had to drop to the ground to avoid being struck.

“Stay your weapons!” Legolas called when the Company began reaching for their blades and bows.

They did so, and, in the quiet, they heard the sound of horns, and the baying of dogs. A hunt. The stag that had come upon them bounded off, and a bit to the north, they saw a doe and a fawn. All three seemed to escape, but the sound of more hooves followed them. A couple of their elven guides made low comments, clearly upset at missing out on whatever was happening, which told Thorin that the hunt was Thranduil’s doing. Being so close to more of those people made him weary.

“Must they hunt those deer?” Danica asked in a dismayed voice, looking in the direction the beautiful creatures had disappeared to.

“Do not worry,” Tauriel passed a reassuring hand over Danica’s shoulder. “They will not kill it. It is a tradition to see who can trap the white stag, for he is a master of escape. Good luck will follow the one who is able to outwit him,”

A loud splash had them all turning back to the stream, where Bombur now lay, slowly beginning to float downstream. Rushing to action, everyone helped use a rope with a hook to catch him, and pull him back to shore. Unfortunately, he was already fast asleep. According to Dwalin, the stag had gotten him off his balance, and neither Legolas nor Dwalin could get to him in time. Much to everyone’s chagrin, they had to take turns hauling the massive dwarf through the narrow and windy path. This only spurred the elves to hasten their pace so they could reach Thranduil’s halls sooner rather than later. Whether he liked it or not, Thorin knew they would have been in dire straits without their guides. Even with them, they had to travel four days with a slumbering Bombur.

On that fourth day, they heard distant singing, which brightened the elves’ spirits immensely. Though they would have preferred to continue traveling without a rest, those carrying Bombur had to stop. Tauriel and Legolas remained alert, anxiously looking around the area. Danica, as well, seemed on edge. As it was getting a bit darker, Thorin only noticed the reason for their tension when he sat, and disturbed a sticky string of webbing. Squinting his eyes, he could see more webbing than they had yet encountered arching over their small resting place.

“We should move,” Danica warned, her voice unsteady.

“I don’t think my legs can take it,” Dori complained, but not without reason. “Let the elves and John take a turn,”

“I have taken more than my fair share, thank you,” Dillinger fired back, truly irritated for the first time.

Without warning, most of their elven band took off, bows and blades at the ready. They ran silently out of sight.

“What is happening?” Thorin demanded of Legolas and Tauriel, who were arming themselves as well.

“The spiders have decided to make their move,” Tauriel’s words were ominous, and had the rest of the Company also pulling their weapons. “We have been working endlessly to eliminate them, but they just keep coming up from the south. Never have they been this bold,”

Thorin went to Danica, whose spear was brandished, but shaking.

“Oh God, I don’t know if I can do this,” she squeaked. “I was hoping we would avoid them since our group was larger, and we had the elves,”

He meant to find some words of comfort, but Dillinger yelled a warning, and they all looked up to see a multitude of the giant creatures descending on them. Battle cries and shocked yells filled the air, but it was Danica’s screams that rose above all. Somehow, much to Thorin’s pride, she was still able to fight, even if her movements were a bit erratic. The first wave was defeated fairly quickly, and they stood, breathing heavily, with the curled-up bodies of their adversaries littering the ground around them.

“Are you alright?” Thorin asked Danica quickly.

She could only nod, her entire body quivering. When he touched her face, it was wet, but whether from tears, sweat, or gore, he did not know. They moved further down the path, where the other elves had gone. Thorin looked around, counting, and realized that they were missing one.

“Where is Bilbo?” he called fearfully.

No one had the time to reply, as more spiders descended. One managed to get the best of Danica, knocking her to the ground. Thorin and Fili worked to beat it off, allowing Danica to stand. She didn’t see the one behind her, that had its stinger primed, aiming for her back. Ducking under the one spider, Thorin pulled her out of the way, but wasn’t fast enough to save them both. A sharp pain sliced through his side, but quickly numbed. A tingling, nauseous feeling overwhelmed him, and soon, his world went completely black.


	21. A King's Courtesy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A narrow escape from the spiders leads the Company into the halls of those they would consider enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve everyone!! Or, New Year, for those who live in other parts of the world. I hope 2021 will treat everyone well, and that we may all find some peace from the fear, anger, and sickness that plagued the world this last year. Thank you to all of you who have been reading this story!!! Comments and kudos would be a great way to start my New Year. ^_^

Danica stood over Thorin’s unconscious body, with Dwalin at her back. They fought whatever spiders came their way, but they, and everyone else, were greatly outnumbered. Out of the corner of her eye, Danica saw one of the elves get poisoned, as well as Ori, Oin, and Bofur. Sobs were bubbling in her throat, and her movements were becoming less controlled. A couple of times, she nearly sliced Dwalin. Her heart was pounding so hard and fast, that she could barely breathe through the pain. Is this what a heart attack felt like?

“We have to run for it!” John suddenly came into view. With help from Dwalin, they lifted Thorin up onto John’s shoulder, and then took off.

“What about the others?” Danica called, looking behind her. “We can’t just leave them!”

As it turned out, her question and concern were unnecessary. They were cut off from the elves, and remaining Company, and surrounded. Danica yelped at a sharp pain in her leg, and realized that she’d been poisoned. The effects were almost immediate. A heavy veil fell over her eyes and body, making it impossible to hold up her own weight. Darkness flickered on the edge of her vision, and her spear slipped from her hands. Before she lost consciousness, she heard Bilbo’s voice calling out to the spiders.

When her eyes opened again, it felt like it had only been moments. There had been no dreams in her poison-induced sleep, only darkness. She had only been awake for a few seconds, when she had to roll over, and vomit violently. A hand rested gently on her back, rubbing in slow circles. Normally, that would comfort her, but no wit only made her vertigo worse. Groaning, she pushed the hand away, and worked herself into a kneeling position.

“Easy. The poison is still in your system,” Thorin’s voice gave her some relief. At least he had woken up, and didn’t sound too ill.

She gave another groan, and accepted the hand he held out to help her up. The moment she was on her feet, she had to turn away, and vomit again. It was just as violent as the first time, leaving her entire body shaking, and in pain. The sounds that had ripped from her throat were like a demon being dragged back to hell.

“She won’t make it like this,” Thorin said to someone, and though Danica agreed, she was unable to say so.

“I may have a way to help until we reach my father’s halls,” this time, it was Legolas she heard. 

Feeling a new wave of sickness, Danica sunk back down to the ground. She managed to find a cool spot to lay her cheek, not caring about the dirt. Instead of rubbing her back, Thorin knelt beside her, and stroked her head. As that didn’t make anything worse, she kept silent, allowing him to continue.

“What else can I do?” he asked, sounding helpless.

“Here,” a cool hand took Danica’s, and pointed to a spot between her thumb and forefinger. There was some indistinct talk, and then a larger, warmer hand took over. Thorin’s. He gently massaged where the elf had pointed. Somehow, thankfully, some of the nausea began to ease.

Legolas returned not long after, with a couple of smooth pebbles. Using bandages, he placed the pebbles below her wrist, and secured them. The effect was almost instant. While she still felt sick and shaky, the worst was gone, and she no longer felt the need to throw up. Now, she just felt a deep ache and fatigue settling in behind her eyes, and in her bones. At first, she tried walking with the help of Thorin. It quickly became clear that she couldn’t stand on her own legs. Though she weakly protested, Thorin lifted her into his arms.

“How did we escape the spiders?” she questioned as they kept moving. A quick glance earlier had shown her that the whole Company was once again together, with all of their guides.

Thorin’s lips curved upward. “Ask our burglar,”

At the mention of his current occupation, Bilbo looked back at them, and then away as a blush stained his cheeks. “I just did what I could to lead the spiders away, so that the poisoned could be taken care of. Once all the spiders were focused on me, those who were still able to fight came behind and took advantage. It didn’t take too long for the others to run away,”

“So humble,” John said from behind them. “He was brilliant. Used his ring to go invisible, and strike at the spiders with his little sword. Pissed them off enough to forget their easy prey. Took out quite a few as well. It was damned impressive, to say the least,”

Some of the others added in their agreement, while Bilbo murmured something like, “It wasn’t all that…” Tauriel filled in the rest of the gaps, saying that they had to wait almost a day for everyone to begin waking up. Danica had been the last to awaken, and had been the sickest. Typical. Still very weary, Danica rested her head on Thorin’s shoulder until they finally reached the elven gate. Upon entry into the halls, Danica could feel Thorin’s muscles tense, and gave his hair a stroke.

“It’ll be alright,” she murmured softly.

The sound he gave was somewhere between a laugh, and a scoff. “It seems wrong for you to be comforting someone else when you are suffering so much,”

“Not so much,” she replied, resting her forehead against his temple.

The tender moment ended quickly, as Thranduil came into view. Thorin set Danica on her feet, but kept an arm around her waist. Silence fell like a stone, with Danica barely daring to breathe. Icy blue eyes considered each of them carefully, before the elven king stood, and approached the ragged group.

“It appears your journey through the forest did not go smoothly, despite the help of my people,” Thranduil’s voice was cool and rich, and filled all the space around them. His gaze went to Legolas and Tauriel, demanding an explanation.

“We were ambushed by the largest number of spiders yet to be seen. They succeeded in poisoning some of the guards, and dwarves,” Legolas reported.

“And the young woman, clearly,” with the observation, Thranduil stepped closer, and looked into Danica’s eyes. She tried her best to look strong, but knew she appeared as horrible as she felt. “The poison affects you more because of your small stature, and weak system. Elves and dwarves are more able to metabolize this toxin, but if we do not heal you soon, you could die,”

The way he said it waws so nonchalant, and Danica, herself, was hardly surprised. She felt like death warmed over. On the other hand, the dwarves immediately began yelling.

“Why did you not say so sooner?!” Fili accused of someone.

“If you can heal her, then why don’t you do it?” Thorin growled.

Unfazed, Thranduil looked to the side, and nodded at someone. “Lay her down,” he said, turning his attention back to his guests. “We need to slow the poison,”

Once on the floor, Danica focused on her breathing, as Thranduil instructed. Someone came up, and helped pour some kind of sweet and earthy liquid down her throat. It instantly soothed her body is it traveled through her stomach and veins. Soft, elvish words floated into her ears, working with the medicine to eliminate the pain and sickness. However, they also increased her fatigue, which she could no longer fight.

* * *

The way she went limp was frightening, but she finally looked free of pain, and some color was returning to her skin. There were still many broken blood vessels around her eyes, but he knew those would fade in a few days. An elf came to pick her up, but Thorin warded him off with a glare.

“She should be somewhere more comfortable to sleep,” Thranduil said. “We have much still to discuss,”

Only once he was assured that he would be taken right to her did Thorin let the elf take her away. With everyone standing, Thranduil eyed him suspiciously.

“If I did not know better, I would say you are in love with her,” the elf sneered.

Thorin bristled. “Clearly, then, you do not know better,” he shot back. “Not that it is any of your business, but we are betrothed,”

“Fascinating,” one of Thranduil’s brows went up. “I did not know it was possible for a dwarf to love outside of his race,”

Refusing to respond to that, Thorin clenched his jaw, and said, “You mentioned we had much to discuss,”

An arrogant gleam lit the elf kin’s eyes, for he knew how he had ruffled Thorin’s feathers. “Yes, but I am curious; how did you all manage to get here if so many had been poisoned?”

“They have a halfling traveling with them, and he came to our rescue,” it was Tauriel who spoke now. She told of Bilbo’s tricking, and distracting the spiders. Her tale ended with, “We could all be dead if not for him,”

“And where is this talented hobbit?”

With some encouraging from Bofur and Oin, Bilbo stepped forward, his countenance meek. Just as he had with everyone, Thranduil kept his face impassive as he looked at Bilbo. Thorin couldn’t help but feel some pride when their burglar stood his ground, and didn’t shrink under the elf’s gaze.

“Though I am not entirely certain why you were chosen to join this quest, it appears to have been a wise move,” Thranduil commented.

“Thank you,” Bilbo replied, though there was some uncertainty to his tone.

With an air of dismissal, Thranduil looked up. “Against my better judgment, I, and my people, will house you as guests. Lord Elrond is widely respected, though I do not always agree with him. However, we are in agreement that something needs to be done about the traitor, and she will only show herself with you on the road. She has already arrived in Laketown, and likely whispered poisonous words into the Master’s ears,”

“She has demanded that Danica and Dillinger meet her in the Master’s Mansion,” Thorin said, gesturing to John.

“Another traveler,” Thranduil mused. “How many of you have walked this earth, I wonder? No matter. For now, we must focus on the one intent on destroying this world as we know it,”

Thorin shared a look with Dillinger. Now was the time, but Thorin still wasn’t sure if he could stomach asking for help.

“We have a plan,” Dillinger spoke, instead of Thorin. “A plan to foil hers, and take out the orcs who are with her. But we would need your help,”

Satisfaction showed clear on Thranduil’s features. “Then, you are in luck. As it happens, I am acquainted with a man from Laketown, who I aware of the danger, and wishes to stop it. Also, I would be willing to make a deal with you, in exchange for my assistance,”

There it was. Anger grew in the pit of Thorin’s stomach. Not yet trusting himself to speak, he clenched his jaw again. Elven, and dwarven king stared each other down. No one else moved, or even seemed to breathe. Danica’s face flashed through Thorin’s mind, turning some of the anger into guilt. This was likely the only way to beat Rachel, and then to get to the mountain. He struggled with himself for a little longer, then let a breath out through his nose.

“I know what it is you want,” he growled. “You will have the Gems of Lasgalen if you help us get through Laketown,”

“Agreed,” Thranduil’s lips curved upward. “I will be waiting in Dale after you have reclaimed the mountain,”

The threat was only lightly veiled, and Thorin could hear Dwalin growl behind him.

“Ya may as well bring your army with you,” Dillinger chimed in. “There’s going to be a great battle for the mountain. If you want your gems, you’ll have to fight thousands of orcs for them,”

For the first time since they arrived, Thranduil looked troubled. “then, even if you manage to reclaim the mountain, there is no guarantee that you will keep it,”

“As long as we’re able to get back on track, the orcs will be defeated, and the dwarves will succeed,”

Dillinger’s confidence was assuring, but Thorin knew there were still many variables. “When she is better, Danica would be able to give you what details you may need,”

“Very well,” Thranduil nodded. “My people can take you to some rooms, so you may freshen up, and get some rest. Tomorrow, we can go over your plan,”

No one protested, for they were all filthy and exhausted. When the elves led them down a hall where they would be staying, there were only three rooms. The males would all split between two of them, and Danica inhabited the other. After showing Thorin which room was Danica’s the elves left. As they had already expected the numerable guests, there was soap, water, and other supplies available. While the others began figuring out who would bathe first, Thorin went in to Danica. Her room was dimly lit with a few candles, and an elf maid was just finishing tucking her into the bed. Upon hearing Thorin’s footsteps, she stood, and curtseyed.

“The lady has been cleaned, and further medicated. She will sleep comfortably for many hours,” before Thorin could even thank her, she slipped from the room.

He knelt by Danica’s still form, putting a hand on her forehead, then her cheek. She was cool, but not so much as to be concerned. Her face was free of all discomfort and stress, making her look so much younger than she was. It almost made him feel guilty, like he was stealing a young maid who should go to a younger, less battle-hardened man. But then, he knew that she had chosen him, and he doubted he would ever be able to let her go. Kissing her brow tenderly, he quietly left the room to go throw in is lot for bathing. He intended on sleeping beside Danica, but would not do so as filthy as he was.

Once he was finally able to do so, he doubted he’d bathed so quickly in his life. Dressing simply in some of the clean clothes left for them, he went back to Danica’s room. Slipping beneath the silken covers, he was reminded how sore his body actually was. Any adrenaline had now worn off, and aches radiated through every fiber of his being. To comfort and reassure himself, he turned on his side, and draped an arm over Danica’s waist. Even in sleep, he knew that he would be able to feel her presence, and hoped it would be enough to stave off the nightmares.


	22. Plans and Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe within Thranduil's halls, the Company must come together with the elves to figure out how to get to Laketown, and Rachel, without the orcs harming anyone. First step: Tell Danica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! I hope everyone is doing well! Once again, I seem to be struggling with regular updating. The goal, call it a New Year's resolution if you will, is to start updating bi-weekly. Fingers crossed!

There were a few times when she would wake up, but her eyes were too heavy to remain open. She was aware of the different surroundings, like the soft bed, and the warmth around her waist. That warmth and security were a comfort to her, even in her dreams. What finally woke her was the combination of a full bladder, and the disappearance of the warmth around her waist. Getting up, she made sure that she was properly covered, then went to the privy. It still bothered her, all these months later, to use privies, or go behind a tree. True, she made it work, but she missed separate bathrooms with plumbing. Finishing with that, she came back out to see Thorin sitting on the edge of the bed. He stood the moment he saw her.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

He was clean, as were the simple clothes he wore in earthy colors. His hair was freshly braided away from his face, and the whole picture had Danica’s brain going fuzzy.

“Better,” she managed, trying to keep her eyes from traveling down the exposed part of his chest beneath his tunic. All manner of nausea was gone, leaving room for the spreading heat. “The place where I was stung aches a bit, but everything else seems fine,”

“One of the elves did say that it may need to be re-dressed,”

At the mention of the wound, Danica instinctively pulled the hem of her nightdress up. The sting was around her mid-thigh, and was bound with clean cloth.

“It feels alright, but I’ll trust their judgment,” she dropped the hem, and began looking for fresh bandages. Her eyes caught Thorin as he was tearing his away from her thigh.

Clearing his throat, he went to one of the bedside tables, and produced the bandages she had been looking for, as well as a jar of some kind.

“I can do this, if you’d like,” her offer was genuine, considering his discomfort, but was also half-hearted. The idea of his hands on her bare skin was entirely too appealing.

Thorin shook his head. “I can reach it easier than you could,”

With some awkwardness, Danica reclined on the bed, and revealed the bandage. Heat rose to her neck and cheeks as his fingers skimmed over her skin. Some of the sexual tension broke when he removed the cloth. A fairly large, puckered wound stood out from the paleness of her leg. Though clearly healing, the middle was white, while the rest was an angry red. She was fairly sure that it had been leaking pus before reaching its current state.

“Ew,”

A smile lifted Thorin’s lips. He kept treating the wound, but was clearly holding back a laugh. When he finally looked at her face, she raised her eyebrows at him, which broke his composure.

“Forgive me,” he said through a laugh. “With all we have seen and done, this is what bothers you,”

A laugh made its way up Danica’s throat as well, then echoed around them to mix with his. It was fairly ridiculous. After all, she had seen, and been covered in all manner of gore. The adrenaline had always kept her from focusing on it too much. Her disgust with this wound also had to do with the creature that had inflicted it. She’d always been terrified of spiders, especially large ones. Just the memory of the giant arachnids had her shuddering.

“Ugh, I had really hoped to avoid those damn things,” she muttered lowly.

“That may have been the most afraid I have seen you,” he replied with some amusement, but then gave a soft growl. “Not that I can blame you. Beings like that have no place on this earth,”

As he finished wrapping the new bandage, Danica sighed. “They make things easier, in a way,”

“What do you mean?” Thorin wiped the extra salve from his hands, then sat beside her, crossing his arms. Normally, the posture could seem intimidating, but she knew how normal it was for him.

“Where I come from, the monsters all look the same. You don’t know who means to hurt you, or help you. Here, most of the evil comes in the form of orcs, trolls, or giant spiders,”

“True, though we have plenty of wickedness in the ‘civil’ races. It is unfortunate when evil wears a face similar to the one you see in the mirror,”

Sadness and regret colored his tone, and made Danica wonder what he had seen in Thror’s face. Moving closer, she put her head on his shoulder, and looped her arm through his.

“Is it dragon sickness that makes the thought of giving away the wealth of my people so unbearable?” his question was soft, and tortured.

At first, she just wanted to comfort him, and take away all the doubt. If she was to have any chance of saving him, though, she would need to be honest.

“I’m not completely sure,” she began. “With Thranduil, it’s more than understandable. Your people have a long, and complicated history. If it makes it any easier, though, the jewels he wants were for his wife, who passed away,”

She looked up, watching his face. Some humor arose in her as she saw him struggling with it. After all, he definitely could sympathize with that reasoning now. Finally, he sighed with great exasperation.

“Giving me a reason to hate him a little less feels like a low blow,” he glared at her, then surprised her by giving her a small peck on the nose. “You have already changed me,”

Warmth and giddiness had her smiling widely at him. “Try not to resent me for it,”

The glare melted off his face, and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Never,”

Reclining them both, he adjusted his weight, so he was on an elbow, leaning over her. He kissed her softly at first, his hand cradling her neck and head. As she always seemed to do with his touch, she sighed, molding her body to his. Time stretched on in slow, lazy seconds. Their lips moved easily against each other, with no rush or agitation. When his hand brushed down her shoulder, the robe she wore slipped away, as did the sleeve of her nightdress. For a moment, she left it, excitement cautiously growing within her. To her delight, he encouraged the silky cloth further down, eventually freeing her arm. That arm wrapped around his neck as he skimmed the newly bare flesh with the tips of his fingers, from wrist to shoulder. Delicious shivers rippled down her spine, causing her fingers to splay, then fist again. If she could, she would have purred.

The easiness began to heat to something more intense. Thorin’s hand guided her arm back to the bed, and his mouth traveled down her throat. His beard created friction against her skin, which coupled with the heat of his mouth to turn her bones to wax. Her head fell back against the sheets when his lips and teeth reached her shoulder, and the skin above her breast. In that moment, all she wished was for him to pull her nightdress away, and ravage her. She could feel his desire as well, and knew their wants were aligned. Just as his fingertips began to lower her neckline, there was a soft knock at the door. Both Danica and Thorin cursed, though his was in Khuzdul. He sat back, and allowed her to cover herself before she went to the door, which took a moment, as her head was light and spinning.

John had a gentle smile on his face, which eased some of the irritation Danica felt.

“How are you feeling?” he asked genially.

“Better,” she responded, realizing that she was still slightly out of breath. “The wound still looks pretty disgusting, but everything else feels better,”

“Great,” as always, John’s sincerity and openness eased her tension. “Is Thorin still with you? Thranduil is ready to discuss a plan,”

Danica looked back, to where a very disgruntled Thorin gave an irritated shrug of acquiescence. Hiding her smile, she stepped back to allow John, and then Fili into the room. John kept his face and countenance neutral, but Fili gave her a very obvious wink. Apparently neither she nor Thorin had recovered enough to hide their previous activity.

“Dwalin and Balin are ready, and Bilbo woke up just a few minutes ago,” Fili said, sliding back into the role of heir.

Thorin nodded, and stood. “Very well. Once Danica and I have changed, we can all go together. I assume there is an elf here to take us?”

Fili confirmed it, which only added fuel to Thorin’s grumpiness. He gave Danica a quick kiss on the temple, and then went out to change. Danica shared a smile with Fili and John, who gave her a kiss on the head, and hug, respectively before leaving her to get dressed. While slightly disappointed at the interruption, the smile remained on Danica’s face. Her skin still tingled from his touch and kisses, and she felt like she was floating on cloud nine. She dressed in a simple green gown, and walked back out, sightly in a daze. Fili and Kili met her first, both with mischief gleaming in their eyes. That gleam brightened when they got a closer look at her.

“You may want to braid your hair to the side,” Kili muttered with a snigger. “It seems Uncle thought a braid was not enough to mark his claim,”

Daze effectively broken, Danica went back to her room, and looked in a small mirror that lay on the bedside table. Sure enough, a small mark was growing in the crook of her neck and shoulder. Cheeks burning, she did as Kili suggested, and walked back out. Her head was high, but she couldn’t cool the telling stain on her face. She fell in step beside Thorin as Tauriel led them away, but didn’t dare look him in the eye.

“At least someone had a good morning,” Dwalin said wickedly, much to the amusement of Fili, Kili, and John. Poor Bilbo remained oblivious, and she was sure Tauriel was intentionally ignoring their words.

Danica gaze Dwalin a sideways glare, and as she looked back to the front, she caught sight of Thorin, whose mouth had lifted. Gone was the disgruntled mood, and it seemed as though a bit of pride had taken its place. As if to prove that, he said softly, “Your hair looks nice,”

“Unbelievable,” she whispered, shaking her head, but allowed him to take her hand, and squeeze it once. In all honestly, a part of her enjoyed having a mark from his kisses, though she would never admit it out loud.

* * *

All kidding ceased as they reached the private patio, where Thranduil already sat with his son, waiting. Out of the Company, Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Dwalin, Balin, Danica, and Dillinger all joined Thorin in sitting around the table, but there was still one seat empty, even after Tauriel sat.

“Do we have someone else joining us?” Thorin questioned.

“As a matter of fact, we do,” Thranduil replied, and looked to his right.

An elf guard ushered in a tall, scruffy man with dark hair, and a stern countenance. Thorin glanced at Danica, and saw the light of recognition in her eyes. All Thorin could surmise was that this was the man who would kill Smaug.

“Thank you for the invitation, Lord Thranduil,” the man said, taking the seat that Thranduil gestured to.

“You will be as significant to the coming events as the rest of us,” Thranduil stated, then introduced him to the rest of them. “This is Bard. He is a bargeman, as well as Captain of the bowmen. After hearing about the woman named Rachel, he sent a message to me, concerned that the Master would put the residents of Laketown in danger in order to save his own hide,”

“A valid concern,” Danica said. “Do you know if he is working with her now?” Bard wouldn’t understand the anxiety in her voice, but the rest of them did

“There is something going on in that mansion, but I don’t know what,” Bard directed his reply at Danica, but there was some suspicion in his eyes. “The Master keeps himself locked away at the best of times, but we have only seen him once in the past three days. He gathered everyone in the town center to announce that all barrels, and other supplies would be thoroughly checked upon entering, and exiting the town. Any, and all persons coming in, or going out would need permits, and any dwarves would immediately be taken into custody,”

“What were his reasons?” Thorin growled, knowing Rachel was behind it all, making sure she could get her hands on Danica and Dillinger.

“That word had reached him of an effort to reach the Lonely Mountain, and wake the dragon, who would burn the town to ashes,”

Dillinger sighed. “Which means Rachel is already there, as are any orcs that are working with her,”

Bard’s brow grew dangerously close together. “Orcs? A woman working with orcs?”

Danica was also frowning as she leveled her gaze at Dillinger. “How do you know about the orcs?”

A look passed between Thorin and Dillinger. Danica’s wrath was going to be painful for all of them, but now they had to lift the veil of deception. Thorin gave a nod, and Dillinger took a deep breath before speaking again. He started at the beginning, explaining how he had arrived in Middle Earth, as well as Rachel and Danica. Balin had to fill in some of the blanks when it came to Gandalf summoning Danica, and what exactly her purpose was. Then, Dillinger spoke of his own dream with Rachel, and relayed all that had happened in Danica’s. With the reveal of Dillinger’s dream, the shock in Danica’s eyes grew into a furious fire. Bard and Thranduil were outraged as well, but lacked the betrayal. By the time Dillinger finished speaking, the tension in the air was palpable.

“I can see, by the look on Miss Danica’s face, that she was not aware of John’s dream, nor the plan you are all hiding,” Thranduil observed.

“No, she wasn’t,”

Dillinger grimaced at her low tone, but Thorin kept his face neutral. He knew a storm was coming for him later, but now was not the time to face it.

“And what is this plan that you have all come up with?” Danica questioned, still seething.

“Well, it will need to change now, what with the info Bard has given us about all of the searches,” Dillinger admitted sheepishly. “We were going to have the Company float into the town in barrels, guided, and then freed by Bilbo, who would be wearing his ring. Dani and I would go in, as Rachel demanded, and then the Company would sneak through the town, eliminating the orcs,”

“Which won’t work now,” Fili said.

“How could Rachel know about the barrels?” Bilbo asked.

“Because they were in the original tale,” Danica said. “The Company was originally taken prisoner, and held in these dungeons. Bilbo remained invisible, and broke them out, then helped them escape down the river in empty barrels. If you had spoken to me first, you would have known that,”

Thorin gave Dillinger a disparaging look. If the man had remembered anything he knew from the tales, they wouldn’t be in this position. As it was, they were now stuck with having to come up with a different plan, and likely use Thranduil and Bard for help.

“What do we do now?” Kili asked. “We still need Dani and John to meet with Rachel, but have to find a way to sneak the rest of us in to take care of the orcs,”

There were all silent, contemplating the dilemma. When a suggestion came, it came from their burglar.

“What if you sealed the barrels, and put them beneath a barge? Or used another load of supplies as a diversion, and floated the barrels past once all attention was on the supplies?”

“Either idea has merit, as well as complications,” Thorin admitted. “Placing barrels under a barge would make it difficult to sail the barge, which could arouse suspicion,”

“As would a diversion,” Thranduil added, but then his face changed, just a little. “I could write to the Master, and tell him that I believe Rachel’s tale, and have you all held captive. That would eliminate some of the suspicion,”

Dwalin made a low grumble. “Don’t look so pleased at the idea, lest ye actually consider doing it,”

Thranduil gazed at him coolly, but some of the amusement remained. “Oh, I already considered it. Remember, it is by my courtesy that you are free to sit here,”

Thorin was about to jump to Dwalin’s defense, but Danica spoke first. “If you mention the dwarves refusing to cooperate with you, Rachel will be more inclined to believe it. I doubt she would ever think that everyone here could work together peacefully,”

What she said was fact, but she likely didn’t realize the insult that could be drawn from her words. Thranduil lifted a brow, and Thorin could see Bard and Tauriel trying to hide smiles. When Kili broke, and let a soft snort out, color went to Danica’s cheeks.

“I just meant that in the tales she knows, it wouldn’t have happened,” she said, flustered.

“I wouldn’t have thought it possible either, to be honest,” Legolas admitted. “What we are doing here is historic,”

The atmosphere changed after that, with everyone being more open to the suggestions of others. A plan began to form, that seemed to have a good chance of success. Bard would go back to Laketown, carrying Thranduil’s message about holding the Company in the dungeons. The Master would likely ask for the release of Danica and Dillinger, so they could make their way to Rachel. While waiting to deliver the Master’s reply, Bard would work with other men that he trusted to find the location of the orcs. Bilbo would go with him, remaining invisible to help in the search. In Thranduil’s halls, the elves would be crafting a barge that would have a hidden compartment, where the dwarves would hide.

Once in Laketown, the elves would help take the supplies from the barge to the people, which would allow the dwarves to slip through a door, into the water. Guided by Bilbo, they’d enter wherever the orcs were hiding from the bottom, and take them out. Tauriel and Legolas would also be moving through the town, trying to find any orcs who may be a threat. Thorin and Bilbo would make their way to Danica, and Dillinger, who would have been brought to the Master’s mansion as the elves handed out supplies. Thorin hated letting Danica walk into danger without him, but Dillinger would be with her, and he wouldn’t be far behind.

“Once the orcs have been taken care of, we’ll need to evacuate the town,” Danica said. “No matter what way we spin this, the risk of Smaug waking and attacking Laketown is too great. One of the tales says that the Company didn’t engage him once he awoke, but the other tale depicts them trying to fight, and kill him. Both ended the same,”

“With the destruction of Laketown,” Bard finished darkly. “The town is crumbling beneath our feet, but the people deserve a chance to live, and restart their lives,”

Thranduil nodded. “My people will be waiting on the shore to guide the residents into the safety of the forest. Perhaps, once the dragon is killed, they can go to Dale,”

Which was where some of the battle supposedly took place, but they didn’t have much of a choice. Thorin knew that the safest place for them would be within the mountain, but struggled with the thought of men disturbing the many bodies of dwarves that would still be strewn throughout the halls.

“Erebor is the most defensible position,” he began reluctantly. “Once it has been reclaimed, we could use it to house those who cannot fight, when the battle comes to pass,”

“Battle?” Bard looked around the table intensely. “A battle is to come after the dragon?”

Danica took over, explaining how Azog was gathering his armies, and would attack the mountain, and city of Dale. The battle would take place around a month after Smaug’s death. She detailed how the first army coming would hit the valley between Erebor and Dale, and the second would come from Ravenhill. When Thranduil asked why the elves and men were in the valley, Danica hesitated for only a moment, but it spoke volumes. Her answer was that they were discussing the distribution of the wealth of Erebor. Bard accepted the answer without question, but Thorin could see by Thranduil’s eyes that the elf king knew his people had been there to fight the dwarves for the gems.

“Let us focus on the most pressing danger,” Balin suggested, speaking for the first time. “Once Laketown has been saved, we can make a plan for getting to the mountain, and killing the dragon. The battle can be our focus after that,”

Everyone agreed, and Thranduil left to write his letter to the Master. Legolas and Tauriel went to begin the process of fixing up a barge. While the rest of the dwarves, and Bilbo stood to join the Company, Thorin looked at Danica. Much to his relief, she held his gaze for a moment, but then sighed, and left without a word. So, she was still upset, but not as angry. He hoped it was an improvement. Since it was clear that she needed some time, he followed Dwalin out. After dinner, he would seek her out, and try to make things right between them. Before that, he needed to speak with Dillinger about the rituals of their time.


	23. Unorthodox but Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness and understanding make way for the next steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Hope you're doing well! The weather has been pretty crazy here in the states, so I hope those of you who have been struggling through the worst of it are hanging in there. Thank you to everyone who has been leaving kudos and bookmarks!! They really help to keep me motivated!  
> WARNING: There is mature content in this chapter, so continue with caution!

Dinner had been a nice affair, but all Danica had wanted was to be alone. Each smile felt forced, and it wore her down. One of the elven maids had seen the fatigue in her eyes, and offered to have a bath drawn in her room. Danica could have kissed her. When she entered her room, not only was the bath there behind a privacy screen, but it had been filled with fragrant oils and petals. The set up took up most of the room, but that hardly mattered. The elf, named Elara, stayed to help wash her hair and back. Normally, Danica would have found it strange to have someone help her. Instead, it was a comfort.

“You seem to have a lot on your shoulders,” Elara observed, brushing a small bit of rose-scented oil through Danica’s hair. “Your eyes are filled with the depth of your cares,”

The sympathy in Elara’s voice touched Danica, and had her eyes glistening. She only meant to mention her worry for the people of Laketown, but found herself spilling the entire story of her and Rachel as well. All the while, Elara continued to brush her hair. Falling silent, Danica realized how good it felt to really speak to another woman. The last one she had felt somewhat close to was Gilraen.

“I am very sorry for your burden,” Elara lamented. “You have lost so much, some by the hand of a woman who should have been a sister. Perhaps the future will bring another chance for a family,”

A new family had already come into her life, but she couldn’t bring herself to say that the kind of family Elara meant was not possible.

“Thank you,’ she said instead. ‘It was very kind of you to ask about me, and to listen,”

Elara twisted Danica’s hair on top of her head, secured it, and then moved to the side of the tub, where Danica could see her face.

“Everyone deserves kindness, and I could see how much your heart ached,” a knock on the door distracted them both, and was followed by Thorin softly calling her name. “Would you like me to tell him that you are unavailable?”

“No, thank you,” Danica smiled at the female comradery.

Though she looked a little unsure at the impropriety of the situation, Elara stood. “Then I will leave you. Know that you may come to me, should you need anything,”

“Thank you, Elara,”

The elf smiled, and gave a nod, then went behind the privacy screen, and opened the door.

“Miss Danica is just finishing with a bath,” Elara declared to Thorin, and left.

Danica heard a couple of Thorin’s footsteps, but he paused on the other side of the screen. “Would you like me to return later?” he asked. There was a nervousness in his voice that had her smile returning.

“No, it’s alright,” she replied. “You can come around to this side, if you want. The water will hide my body,”

Thorin released a breath, betraying his uncertainty. “For now, I will remain here. I fear it would be beyond inappropriate, and I doubt I could think properly,”

Though disappointed that he wouldn’t be beside her, she adored his respect for her, and for propriety. She could see his silhouette in the screen as he stepped back, and took a seat on the bed.

“I wished to speak with you about what happened earlier,” he began.

Some of the peacefulness left Danica’s body. Her gaze went to the cooling water as her hands floated on top, swirling some of the flower petals. “How long did you and the others intend on hiding your plan from me?”

“Until we knew we would be safe here,” he replied. “I am sorry for the deceit. We were concerned with scaring you more than Rachel already had, and we all want to keep the residents of Laketown safe,”

Perhaps she should have been angry, as she had been when she first found out, but it just wasn’t in her anymore. There was relief at no longer having to keep the secret, as well as having a secure plan to thwart Rachel. It was also impossible to stay mad at Thorin when he was being so endearing in his nervousness, and when she knew their time together could be coming to an end.

“While I wish you could have told me, I do understand. After all, I was hiding a secret from you as well. Although, it didn’t turn out to be much of a secret,”

“Am I forgiven, then?”

Danica smiled, sitting up a bit more so she could reach for the clean linen that had been left for her to dry off. “Only if I am forgiven as well,”

“There is nothing to forgive,” Thorin responded. “Though knowing what your current state of undress is right now makes it difficult for me to think clearly,”

A blush warmed her cheeks, but a boldness had her wrapping the linen around her chest, and walking out to him.

“Is that so?” stepping in front of him, she grabbed the front of his tunic, and gently pulled him up to stand with her, their noses brushing. He was barely breathing. “Am I unsettling you?”

“Immensely,” he choked. “This is hardly ladylike behavior,”

Grinning wickedly, she gave him a quick kiss, giving him no time to reciprocate. “I never said I was a lady, and your disapproval is falling a bit short to be believed,”

“Durin’s beard, Ibinê,” he growled, then wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her fiercely.

Danica’s hands were trapped between them, one holding his tunic, the other clutching the linen around her damp, naked form. Fire erupted in her belly, deep and primal. While his hands traveled up and down her waist and back, she used her tongue and teeth to control their kiss. Each nip she gave his lower lip seemed to drive him further and further to the brink of losing his control. Her surprised squeak was muffled by his lips when he picked her up, spun them, and pressed them both into the mattress. She instantly arched up against him, which caused him to growl lowly, and push against her harder. One of her legs escaped the tangled linen to bend up next to his ribs. Satisfaction filled her when his hand moved down to caress, and grasp at her thigh, pushing the cloth up until he could reach her backside.

Since his chest was so close to hers, she was able to release the front of the linen, and drove her hands into his hair. Their breath was coming more and more labored, mingling together as if to foreshadow. The fact that he was just as caught up as she was only fueled her fire. She groaned desperately against his mouth, and was rewarded by his hand sliding between her legs. His fingers slid against her core, and she let out a guttural cry.

“Are you alright?” Thorin panted, pushing himself up slightly.

“So long as you don’t stop,” she breathed. Much to her displeasure, that’s exactly what he did.

Rolling to the side, he passed a hand over his face, and tried to catch his breath. “Woman, you have completely bewitched me. I meant to speak about where we stood on the topic of intimacy, and what it meant to both of us before eventually seducing you,”

His candid confession elicited a surprised guffaw from her. “Well, you certainly seduced me, though probably not how you meant to,”

“Not even close,” he admitted with exasperation. “From the stories John has told, I assume intimacy has become fairly casual in your time,”

“For many, yes. It is highly unusual for people to wait until marriage,” she wouldn’t get into some of the details of just how casual sex could be, knowing how disturbing he was likely to find it.

There was a pause as looked tentatively at her face. “Did you?”

She found it sweet that there was some worry behind his eyes, because she knew it would feel like more competition to him. “Engagement. But he was the only man I had ever been with,”

A fact which still troubled him, she could tell. However, he didn’t bring it up. “Dwarves do not feel desire the same way men do. It only really begins when we feel an emotional connection with someone. For the most part, any real intimacy begins with marriage,”

This didn’t surprise her, given the time she’d spent with the dwarves, but was still difficult to wrap her mind around. After all, desire was something she’d experienced from the time she’d reached puberty. Through all of her teen years, it had haunted nearly every waking moment. However, if dwarves didn’t have sex until marriage…

“You’ve never been with anyone, have you?” her voice was soft, not wanting to upset him.

“I came close, once, when I was very young. Too young. I had been drinking, and she had been flirting so I took her out to the woods. Looking back on it, some of her motivation was likely to ensure a place in the royal family,”

Though she hated the idea of someone else kissing him, especially if they were taking advantage of him, she was learning one more new thing about him.

“What kept you from going through with it?” she asked, rolling to face him.

Amusement had a corner of his mouth lifting. “You,”

Not at all what she expected. She blinked a couple of times, completely flabbergasted. “Me? How?”

“Just like when we were children, I suddenly heard your voice. You were crying, and pleading with someone. It startled me, and kept me from making what would have been the worst mistake of my life,”

Her brow furrowed as she tried to recall what moment he could have heard. When it came, she felt the blood rush from her face. The reaction must have been visible, for Thorin put a hand on her arm.

“What is it?”

“You heard the moment I almost lost my virginity to a man who wasn’t asking. Thankfully, he was drunk, and I had taken a couple of self defense classes that week. I was only sixteen, so I was terrified,”

Thorin leaned forward, and kissed her brow. “I am sorry that happened to you,”

“Thank you, but I’m alright,” she smiled, and willed the darkness away. “I was lucky, and I don’t want a scumbag that I only saw once to ruin the evening. So, if you had been fully intimate with that dam, would you have been expected to marry her?”

There was skepticism in Thorin’s eyes that she was sure had to do with her brushing off the assault, but he continued anyway. “I wouldn’t have been expected to, because we would already be considered married. In dwarrow culture, one of the ways of instituting a marriage is to consummate it,”

The weight of what they had been about to do landed hard. “Oh,”

Thorin nodded at her sentiment. “This is why I wished to speak with you first. I thought it may change your mind. After all, we have only just begun to get to know each other in this capacity,”

Marriage. She hadn’t really thought that she would get married again after her husband died. Not so soon anyway. However, as she looked down at the braid in her hair, no other course of action would feel right to her. True, they confessed to each other only a week prior, but they had been moving toward this point for much longer than that. Before she could say anything, something akin to regret rose in Thorin’s eyes.

“I know you would likely prefer a true ceremony, when you are ready for marriage, so if you do not wish to continue, I will understand, and wait until we can have the wedding you deserve in Erebor,”

His respect and consideration touched her. To return the gesture, she considered his words carefully. Like so many in her time, she had been raised with the idea that a marriage was not valid until a piece of paper was signed, and vows were taken in front of witnesses. She’d never had a problem with that, and had gladly gone through the process with her first husband. They’d had a large wedding, with the white dress, tux, and cake. But so much was different now. She was different now, and their time was running out.

“I don’t need a wedding,” taking his hand, she brought it to her lips, then her heart. “All I need, for whatever time we have left, is to be bound to you in every way. We may not have the opportunity for a wedding, if we waited. Besides, there are cultures in my time that consider declaring yourself to someone, and then consummating the relationship enough to validate a marriage. Is that truly what you want? I mean, we’re still on this quest, and there’s so much for you to focus on, and- “

To silence her rambling, Thorin put a hand to her face, his eyes so tender, she thought her bones would melt. “I have waited nearly two centuries for you, Danica MacKay. I am forever yours, and ask that you be mine for whatever time we have left together,” he pulled her in for a deep, tender kiss. “Marry me,”

“Yes. Just as you are forever mine, I am forever yours,”

They began slower this time, savoring every touch and kiss. Danica’s heart was pounding, with butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the thought of what they were about to do, and all that had already transpired. She supposed she wasn’t that surprised that he was a virgin, but the way he touched and kissed her sure said otherwise. How could he be so good with so little experience? Still, the fact that she would be his first filled her with emotions she couldn’t begin to describe.

Much of her previous boldness had cooled, leaving her more under his control. His lips trailed hot kisses down the column of her neck, to her shoulder, which had always been a weak spot for her. With the combined sensations of his warm breath, and rough beard, she was practically putty. Her body writhed beneath his, while she mewled helplessly, clutching at his sleeves. Noticing the difference in her reaction, he stayed at her shoulder, scraping his teeth against her sensitive skin. Just how long could her body float in such a state, before crashing back down?

When he moved to her other shoulder, he also pulled the linen off her, baring her body. His mouth continued its sweet torture, and his hand moved over her breast. She felt small beneath his large, calloused hands. It served to remind her how big and broad he was. Her mind had only a brief moment to wonder just how big “he” was, before his mouth left her shoulder, and covered her breast. Something between a sigh and a moan escaped her open mouth, and she arched up into him, encouraging him. Then, his hand went back between her legs, and her head fell back against the pillows.

All she knew were sensations. Sensations, and an overwhelming need. Never had she felt such an irresistible, all-encompassing need to be joined with someone. The voice that rose from her throat, pleading with him over and over again was foreign. One of his fingers slid inside her, easing some of the aching insanity that was threatening to explode. At least, temporarily. Now, instead of just pleading, she began pulling at his clothes, making her intent clear beyond a shadow of a doubt.

In a matter of seconds, they had him stripped down as well. Each muscle was perfectly sculpted, but not like those who went to a gym. Dwarves were naturally broad and muscular, but their daily activities perfecting what they were born with. Danica considered herself a fairly limber person, but she felt the stretch in her hips as he settled his between her legs. Though she hadn’t seen all of him, the moment he pressed at her entrance, she knew he was larger than she anticipated.

“I won’t hurt you,” he murmured, kissing her temple, then her lips. “If it is too much, tell me,”

She nodded, kissing him to distract herself. He quickly took over the job of distraction, using his hand as he had before. Within moments, she was writhing again. When he began to enter her, she gasped. Not in pain, but at the unfamiliar way her body had to adjust to him.

“Do you need me to stop?” he asked, freezing his body.

“No,” she moaned. “Please don’t stop,”

Gently at first, he continued, sliding in a little deeper with each thrust. Finally, he was fully sheathed. A few strokes were slow and deliberate, but the fire within them raged quickly. Danica clung to him as they moved faster and faster. Each breath was a cry of ecstasy, caring not who may hear. All she cared about was the feel of him within her, and the strength of their bodies pressed together. As both of them neared the end, Thorin buried his face in her neck, so his grunts were swallowed by her skin and hair. Her climax came first, building within her, so all she could do was breathe his name, then taking that breath when it finally exploded. The quaking of her body around him undid Thorin. Growling against her neck, he wrapped an arm under her waist, clutching her tightly against him. It was a gradual fall back down, with both still lazily moving against one another to take every ounce of pleasure that was left.

Winded and spent, Thorin collapsed beside Danica, keeping his arm under her. With a groan, she rolled on to her side, and draped an arm over his chest. Both laughed at how strained her groan had sounded. For a while, they just rested together, with Thorin skimming his fingers down her back and arm. Her whole body was still buzzing, and there was a pleasant ache between her thighs.

“I am beginning to question my entire race,” Thorin said suddenly.

Danica chuckled, brushing her hand over the hair on his chest. “How so?”

“Most of the married dwarves I know do not seem very occupied with sharing intimacy with their spouse. Now, I cannot imagine ever wanting to keep my hands off of you,”

Grinning, Danica propped herself on his chest to look at him. “Trust me, the feeling is mutual,”

“Would you say this is normal for your race?” he asked.

“More or less. Although, I can say that I have never burned for anyone the way I do for you. All I want to do is keep you in this room, and make up for lost time. After all, we still have plenty to learn about each other,” she let her mischief color her words.

“There is the wild thing I unleashed,” he said, running his hands over her back, before resting on her backside.

“This was just our first time. I’m sure there’s more wildness to discover,” but now her body was getting tired. She rested her head back down on his chest. “Hopefully we’ll have plenty of opportunities over the next couple of days. Since we did technically get married, we would be entitled to somewhat of a honeymoon,”

Thorin stilled, causing her to look up at him. The amusement that had been in his eyes had changed to endearment. “You are my wife, Ibinê,”

She could have melted. “And you are my husband,” though the bond felt so much deeper than that.

When they felt like they could move again, they slowly got up to clean off with the cold water from her bath. Once dressed for bed, they sat back down, and Thorin began the nightly ritual of braiding Danica’s hair.

“What does Ibinê mean?” she asked.

After placing the long plait over her shoulder, he pulled her back into his arms. “My gem. For you are more precious to me than all the gold, and any stone in Erebor,”

“I love you,” she murmured, cuddling into him. What she didn’t say was how she wished he would remember that once they actually reached the mountain.

“I love you too, oblivious to her concern, he soon fell asleep. Not wanting to ruin what had been an incredible night, she closed her eyes, and relaxed into his warmth.


End file.
